El mayor regalo I: Media vida
by Procer in oriens
Summary: La Batalla Final definitivamente no es la guerra principal a vencer, ¿qué puede vencer a la muerte? Dedicado a Amber Nixie.
1. En tu cumpleaños

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

Aclaro que los personajes/lugares/situaciones/detalles mágicos fueron tomados o inspirados del mundo Harry Potter, pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling. La trama es de mi autoría, así como los poemas que engalanan este fanfiction; algunos -pocos- de estos escritos fueron sacados de mis recuerdos, por haberlos escuchado en otra ocasión.

* * *

**1.- EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS**

Una caja de regalo se situaba sobre su buró; en el mismo lugar que él mismo le había predispuesto esa mañana. El presente era atractivo: de tamaño mediano y envuelto en papel de verde nacarado, atado con un listón de hilo de plata que en la parte superior se enlazaba en un pomposo moño. No, no había ningún indicio de quién se lo había enviado.

Los demás regalos ya se encontraban abiertos desde la mañana: túnicas de gala, una nueva escoba, algunos libros de magia oscura, ranas de chocolate, dinero, un viaje a Italia, más dinero, un set completo para pociones, aquella casa de verano en el Caribe, la Mano de la Gloria... ¿Qué más podría pedir? _nada_ ¿Algo que le hiciera falta? _no_. Por eso no le hallaba razón a la existencia de ese último regalo.

Aquel 5 de junio se hallaba especialmente caluroso, haciendo gala de la época veraniega que se disfrutaba. Estaba a punto de salir de su último año en Hogwarts; un mes más y saldría directo a trabajar dentro del Ministerio, en el lugar que su padre ocupaba. Su vida estaba controlada por la fría y calculadora mente del propio dueño: disfrutando de lujos, ejerciendo su trabajo, regocijándose de una _amplia_ vida social... ¿casarse? el chico sí lo tenía planeado... pero ello se daría más adelante; no había prisa.

A fin de cuentas, el rubio decidió saber lo que era aquel presente. Lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado y, justo antes de toparse con su contenido, halló una corta nota: _Ella te lo envía, o al menos eso pidió que hiciéramos. Esto marca el final de cualquier tipo de vínculo que por ella habíamos formado_. No, definitivamente no había palabras que sobraran o llegaran a faltar sobre la tarjeta blanca; era consciente de lo que éstas conllevaban: _Granger_.

Retiró los papeles blancos que escondían _su_ regalo; sacó otra pequeña cajita y un pergamino enrollado, escondiendo su mensaje.

Puso a un lado éste último para, al instante, abrir por fin el dichoso obsequio.

_No, sé que no aceptarás algo mío sin obtener siquiera algún beneficio; por ello te ofrezco mi vida, tu misión__. Ahora no vale la pena el explicar cómo me enteré; recuerda... siempre lo supe todo de ti, pero no confundas, tampoco soy una más de tus admiradoras; soy algo mucho más importante que eso (y lo sabes)... soy un amor desvalido por el ser más egocéntrico, arrogante, empedernido, odioso y malvado que en mi vida conocí; soy quien acepta tus migajas de rencor, asco y orgullo; soy quien te ama._

En su interior se hallaba una delgada cadena de oro, de la que colgaba una especie de relicario... _Imposible_. La duda se reflejaba en su mirada, sus ojos grises estudiaban con escrutinio el objeto, mientras un brillo de sumo asombro delataba su alegría.

_Ya, dejémonos de tontas introducciones. Todo esto lo he estado planeando desde aquella noche ¿te acuerdas? en la que tú me dijiste que, cuando se te presentara la oportunidad, me arrebatarías la vida sin el más mínimo cuidado, gozando con el acto... te nombraste autor de mi futuro sufrimiento; era la primera vez que me deseabas la muerte. En aquella tarde de invierno supe de tu misión, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, __decidí darte el gusto__, demostrarte hasta dónde puedo llegar por ti._

Abrió el relicario; comenzó a escucharse una melodía lenta y sufrida; dentro se encontró con la foto de una chica que tendría su misma edad, morena, castaña, con ojos color chocolate, alta y de complexión delgada, sonriente... abrazada de él.

_Justo hoy es tu cumpleaños, ya con mayoría de edad; hoy es el primer aniversario de mi muerte__... Sé que entre sueños no te he dejado en paz__, lo único que pretendía era avisarte de esto, advertirte de mi Adiós para siempre. Ya abriste el relicario ¿cierto? Escucha la melodía, es una de las tantas que compuse cuando el infierno llegó a mi vida, instalándose en mi corazón; mira __la fotografía__, la de aquél único día en que yo no fui una "Sangre Sucia", en tu cumpleaños, la mañana antes de que yo muriera._

_Estoy segura de que sabes lo que tienes entre tus manos; es sólo para que veas que incluso más allá del término de mi vida sigo resguardándote, dando más allá de lo que podría._

_Inaudito_. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo. Tomó el pergamino y fue cuando por fin comenzó a leerlo.

_Lo que el relicario__ contiene es mi energía; mis fuerzas, conocimientos, habilidades... toda aquella aura mágica que yo poseía; ahora eres el dueño de mi esencia como bruja. En estos momentos ya no pensarás en la sangre; sabes que te será útil ser el dueño de todo lo que yo alguna vez tuve... en resumidas cuentas, obtienes el poder anhelado ¿me equivoco?_

_Tómalo, es tuyo... Es mi manera de agradecerte por aquella mañana... tan lejana ahora, pero siempre presente en las horas que me quedaban. Sólo aceptaste para hacerme sufrir más; darme una probadita de mi anhelo vuelto realidad, para que en seguida me devolvieras al mismo infierno... concluido por tu varita; después de todo sí cumpliste: serías el autor de aquel crimen dormido._

_Sabes que te amo... y el relicario fue la única solución que obtuve con la intención de seguir contigo. Yo... ya no soy yo. No más sueños, recuerdos, momentos o ideas que tengan que ver conmigo... todo se encapsula en la gema que portarás._

Sonriendo con satisfacción, se colocó la cadena y ocultó el relicario debajo de sus ropas, queriendo sentir lo más cerca posible su nueva adquisición... que para _ella_ significaría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de su _corazón_.

Fue en aquella noche de verano cuando al fin comprendió el significado del _amor_; entendió que era algo que él nunca podría haber llegado a sentir para con _esa_, para con _ella_.

_Ha llegado el momento... Adiós, Draco Malfoy; adiós por siempre. Y feliz cumpleaños__._

_-Hermione Jane Granger._


	2. En aquel crudo invierno

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**2.- EN AQUEL CRUDO INVIERNO**

El silencio gutural abarcaba toda el área; un silencio que sólo era roto (_eco de una resquebrajada alma_) por las constantes pisadas de alguien:

Hermione Granger, de tan sólo 16 años; la alumna prodigiosa, hija perfecta, amiga protectora, leal compañera... atacada por el amor. Amor que sólo se encargaba de destrozarla día con día (_y el espejo de tu identidad se rompe_); cariño que alimentaba, muy a su pesar, con las sobras que encontrara; sentimiento que poco a poco le había ido envenenando el alma con dolor y sufrimiento.

_Son sombras que te envuelven,_

_que te empujan a las tinieblas._

Pero no, eso no interesaba al mundo; espacio de supervivencia que la obligaba a luchar sin descanso; sólo por mantener un lugar en el destino (_¿vale la pena tu esfuerzo?_).

Una mirada, ello bastó para que su cuerpo se pasmara, temblando ante aquella presencia... quien sería futuro dueño de sus pensamientos... único verdugo de su propia persona.

_Te adentran a la oscuridad;_

_que en momentos se ilumina._

-Tu n'es pas seule.

-Adelante, querida.

El cuadro se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Al ingresar en ésta, volteó a ambos lados para buscar la presencia de su acompañante, sin éxito alguno. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesita del recibidor, en donde también se encontraba un águila que pacientemente esperaba a su dueño para poder entregarle la correspondencia.

-Hola, Wot. Draco no ha llegado ¿verdad? -el ave sólo ladeó su cabeza como respuesta, mientras que la castaña le acariciaba un poco el cuello.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! -un rubio entró precipitadamente a la sala- ¡¿Por qué no llegaste antes?!

-¿Yo? -preguntó la chica asombrada.

Lo único que Draco Malfoy hizo fue tomar la carta y despedir a su águila. Volteó hacia su compañera de torre con sorpresa y sospecha.

-¿A qué hora entraste, Granger?

-Estoy aquí desde antes de que tú llegaras -le reprochó al chico.

-¡Vaya! pues hoy amaneciste más insignificante que otros días ¿no crees? -una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus labios durante unos instantes, pero en seguida tomó una actitud seria- Por cierto, no le vuelvas a llamar "Wot" porque al rato se va a acostumbrar a ese estúpido apodo.

-¡Wotan es un horrible nombre! Además... creí que era invisible ante tu presencia -rebatió la chica despectivamente.

-¡Wotan es un dios! -contestó, haciendo oídos sordos a lo último que ella dijo.

-El dios de los imbéciles, entonces.

-Pues tú tienes la culpa por haberme dado la idea -contestó hoscamente el chico, con el ceño fruncido-. Así es que ahora te aguantas.

-¡Qué! Pero si yo nunca te dije que le pusieras así.

-¿Y? -dijo el rubio, indiferente- De ti saqué la idea... de hecho ¿dónde tienes el libro del tipo ese?

-Vaya, vaya ¿a Draco Malfoy le interesan las cosas muggles cuya dueña es una Sangre Sucia?

-Y luego dices que soy yo el que te insulta... -contestó aburrido por la situación- En todo existen sus excepciones y déjame decirte que ese hombre es digno ejemplo de la estirpe muggle... deberías sentirte orgullosa.

-¡Orgullosa de Hitler! ¡Él ha sido uno de los peores seres humanos sobre la faz de esta tierra!

-¿Entonces, hay más?

-¡Agh, estúpido! -se acercó a la mesita y tomó un libro para aventárselo al rubio- ¡Aquí está tu tonto héroe muggle!

-¡No insultes a Hitler en mi presencia!

-¿Acaso tienes la mínima idea de lo que "Wotan" significa?

-Tú dijiste que era un dios...

-¡Sí, un dios pagano! Es un ser mitológico de los nórdicos cuyo origen...

-Al grano, Granger.

Luego de enviarle una molesta mirada al slytherin, Hermione concluyó su respuesta:

-Es promotor de toda la vida universal, sediento de sangre, autor de la guerra, protector de quienes se nombren héroes y dios tuerto de los Germanos. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial los alemanes hicieron cosas desastrosas, inhumanas y barbáricas; necesitaban algo que los respaldara en sus acciones, que les diera la razón y no les hiciera sentir culpables de ello... por eso se basaron en las ideas de este dios. Aniquilar las naciones y crear un mundo habitado únicamente por la "raza pura" bajo la protección de Wotan... Ése era su objetivo.

Luego de un silencio algo prolongado, Draco habló:

-Y luego dices que el Señor Tenebroso es un ser despiadado, cuando tú misma sabes que estas diferencias siempre han existido... incluso en tu mundo.

-Malfoy ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

El chico sólo abrió su carta y comenzó a leerla. Ninguna expresión se asomó por su rostro (_tallado en marfil. Pulcro, bello... frío_). Hermione no sabía qué hacer, pues quedarse a admirar ese momento no era la mejor opción (_escóndete, no salgas porque ya viene_).

-Oye, ya es hora de cenar... -dijo la castaña con tono inseguro.

-No tengo hambre -le contestó, mientras guardaba la carta y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Bajó al instante con su capa y varita, tomó el libro muggle y, pasando de largo de la Premio Anual, se dirigió a la salida de la torre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No te importa -y con esta última frase, la presencia del chico desapareció; dejando como único recuerdo, la cálida fragancia maderada de su cuerpo flotando en la estancia.

_Dime,_

_¿cuál es tu secreto?_

_¿por qué tu presencia_

_me nubla mis pensamientos?_

_provocando nuevos recuerdos..._

_vivencias creadas por mí._

_Tu persona_

_es un remolino de anhelos;_

_una tormenta de mis deseos..._

_que me ahogan entre sueños,_

_sueños mancillados por la realidad._

_Será tal vez tu aroma..._

_fresco,_

_dulce y cálido,_

_seco y picante..._

_Es la más retorcida tortura_

_que he vivido._

_Me destazas y aniquilas,_

_para luego regocijarte_

_que me tienes en vida..._

_pendida de un hilo..._

_entre luz y oscuridad._

* * *

-Draco, sabes muy bien que esto ya no es un juego.

-Sí.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Hermione se había despertado por una pesadilla. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos en la sala de la torre; fue cuando decidió bajar para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

-El resultado de esta misión es crucial para el Señor Oscuro, así es que no quiero errores.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Las frases seguían siendo incomprensibles para ella (_podrán ser los intentos fallidos de tu alma_), pero al bajar un poco más, se tropezó con los libros que ella misma había dejado ahí hacía algunas horas.

El ruido provocó una quietud repentina dentro de la estancia... fue cuando comprendió lo que se avecinaba y, rogando por que su compañero no se percatara de su presencia, quiso regresar a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, estúpida? -una fuerte mano la había tomado con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, lastimándola con el movimiento.

-¡Malfoy, suéltame! -en un forcejeo constante, la chica notó cómo el fuego de la chimenea refulgía violentamente, para en seguida reducirse tan sólo a cenizas (_que mantienen vivo a tu pasado, marcando tu camino_).

-No hasta que me digas por qué bajaste -el rubio la apretaba cada vez más, al grado de debilitar la muñeca de su víctima.

-Eso no te importa... ¡y ya déjame en paz, que sólo quiero subir a mi cuarto!

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue el sonido seco de su cuerpo golpeando contra la esquina de las paredes, junto con un grito ahogado que intentaba salir de su propia boca (_siendo el llamado de auxilio el que prohíbes_).

-Escúchame impura, ya me estás hartando. Así es que, por tu propio bienestar, ¡deja-de-cruzarte-en-mi-camino! -la aventó contra la escalinata- Si por mí fuera, con mucho gusto te quitaba la vida... -la respiración agitada de ambos podía escucharse con claridad, al ritmo de sus latidos... al compás de sus emociones.

-¿En serio me deseas la muerte? -la chica temblaba ante tal insinuación.

-Confórmate con eso -decía, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sobre la castaña-. Si realmente quieres que sienta algo por ti, deja de soñar con tonterías y plántate en la realidad de una buena vez... -se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y, sin siquiera voltear, le dijo sus últimas palabras de la noche- No esperes nada más de mí -un sonoro portazo fue lo que marcó el final de esa conversación.


	3. En 25 horas

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**3.- EN 25 HORAS**

Eran las 6:00 a.m. cuando Hermione Granger se levantó en un muy nublado lunes. Se bañó y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela: zapatos negros, calcetas de color gris oscuro que le llegaban apenas debajo de la rodilla, falda tableada, a la rodilla, del mismo color que las calcetas; camisa blanca, impecable, con cuello, abotonada hasta arriba y fajada; bien atada la corbata en la que se entrelazaban los colores oro y rojo; y por último su túnica negra, completamente abrochada, portando, justo debajo del emblema de Hogwarts, la insignia de Premio Anual. La chica se miró al espejo, tomó de su escritorio una pinza de metal negro con pequeños brillantes (_un brillo de esperanza_) y se la colocó, haciéndose una media cola. Agarró su mochila luego de haberle echado un rápido vistazo a su horario y cerciorarse de que llevaba todo lo necesario. Al bajar hacia la sala común de su torre, se encontró con Draco Malfoy dándole la espalda; éste, instintivamente, volteó hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron (_mirada que parece desnudar tu alma_); ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, pero Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pues desde hacía semanas ellos no se dirigían la palabra (_no retrocedas, no decaigas_). Un ligero temblor se apoderó de la castaña cuando sintió la mirada escrutadora del rubio, revisándola de pies a cabeza.

-Aburrida... como siempre -dijo Draco con monotonía.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada, pero no sabía qué decir (_las palabras huyen de tus finos labios a través de tu cálido aliento_). Optó mejor por pasar de largo y salir de la sala lo más pronto posible... sólo que un brazo la detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

-Al Gran Comedor -ella ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear mientras respondía con voz queda.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger... apenas son las siete de la mañana!

-Tengo hambre -alcanzó a contestar con torpeza.

-Mientes. Te he visto probar tu primer bocado del día hasta las once, y de ahí no comes hasta como las ocho de la noche.

La chica volteó hacia su compañero, asombrada. No lo entendía ¿él cómo podía enterarse de esos detalles?

-Los estudios te absorben por completo -prosiguió con voz imperiosa-. Si sigues así irás directo a San Mungo en no más de un mes.

-¡Y a ti qué te importa! -gritó asustada mientras se soltaba bruscamente de él.

-¡Granger, entiende! -el chico se veía cada vez más molesto- ¡No comes, no duermes, estás estresada por los EXTASIS, haces las cosas dos veces por querer perfeccionarte...! -Draco respiró profundamente para en seguida proseguir- Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, el trabajo con los threstals te ha hecho decaer en energías... Sé que tienes asma y que temes a esas criaturas.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Yo... -Hermione se quedó muda; sabía que se exigía demasiado, pero nadie se enteraba, nadie reconocía sus límites humanos más allá de la actitud propia de una Sabelotodo- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-"Conoce a tus amigos, pero todavía más a tus enemigos"-recitó-. Es una de mis reglas.

Draco volvió a tomarla por el brazo y la dirigió a una habitación contigua de la sala. Era una pequeña cocineta con desayunador. Hermione nunca antes había visto ese lugar.

-Dumbledore sabe de tus problemas... hablé con él. Así es que de ahora en adelante yo me encargo de cuidarte de cerca. Comerás conmigo, harás las tareas aquí... nada de biblioteca –agregó cuando notó la mirada de la chica-, y me cercioraré de que duermas al menos 8 horas...

-¿Por qué?

-Órdenes de Dumbledore.

-Pero ¿por qué tú?

-Soy tu compañero de torre -contestó con indiferencia.

-Pero Harry y Ron podrían...

-¡Esos dos tontos no sirven para nada! -la interrumpió Draco con suma molestia- La Comadreja ni se percatará de si comiste o no, tú eres quien les ayuda con las tareas y con ello haces doble esfuerzo, no sabrán si te desvelas porque no pueden ingresar aquí, te hacen repelar a cada rato y desgastas energías... además, sólo viven para el Quidditch, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de tus problemas en la clase del semigigante ese.

-¡Es Hagrid!

-Como sea...

-¡Pues tú no ayudarás en mucho, que digamos, porque no tenemos los mismos horarios y sólo estás para tu vida social!

-Error. Para tu información, gracias a ti y tus desgracias me han puesto tu mismo horario; en cuanto a mi _amplia_ vida social... tendré que dejarlo porque, como ya te dije, son órdenes del de arriba; así es que no tengo otra opción... ni tú tampoco.

Fueron muchas las represalias que la chica quiso poner, pero Draco siempre se mantuvo firme.

-Tarde o temprano me abandonarás... no vas a soportar estar las 24 horas con una sangre sucia... -murmuró Hermione, recostada en su cama... enferma y con fiebre en la misma noche en que el slytherin comenzó a hacerse cargo de ella.

-Shh... mejor duerme.

-...Porque yo no te importo...

-Oye -llamó la atención de la morena-, no te voy a dejar sola ¿entendiste? Es una promesa; un Malfoy nunca falta a sus promesas.

Y así lo hizo, durante los días venideros, sin excepción.

* * *

En Hogwarts se sentía la emoción por un próximo baile. El castillo ya estaba adornado con guirnaldas, flores de nochebuena, ramitos de muérdago... y, por supuesto, el tradicional árbol de navidad dentro del Gran Comedor.

_El tiempo acalla_

_los latidos de la vida._

_La luz se esconde_

_tras el manto nocturno._

Esa mañana de navidad, unos constantes gritos insistían en despertarle.

-¡Malfoy, ya levántate! -decía la Premio Anual mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Déjame dormir, Granger!

-¡No, es Navidad... quiero abrir mis regalos!

-¡Pues qué esperas!

-¡Vamos... la tradición es que estemos todos! -esta vez ya no hubo respuesta dentro de la habitación- ¡Abre ya, Malfoy! -la chica comenzó a golpear la puerta con más fuerza- ¡Quiero abrir mis regalos, quiero mis regalos YA!

Por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento, y muy molesto, Draco.

-Bajamos, abres tus jodidos regalos y me dejas dormir de una puñetera vez.

-Pero la tradición es que todos los abramos... -dijo algo dudosa Hermione.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo, después miró a la chica con fastidio.

-Muy bien... entonces bajamos, AMBOS abrimos los regalos y luego me dejas en paz ¿entendiste?

-Pero...

-¡Granger!

La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Es que... yo quería que tuviéramos un "Desayuno de Navidad".

-La tradición es CENA -le contraatacó con lo mismo, divertido por la situación-, cena de Navidad, Granger.

-¡Pero a esa hora será el baile!

-¿Y...?

-Que... bueno, no vamos a estar juntos -la castaña se ruborizó, mientras que el rubio no supo qué decir, pues no se esperaba esa contestación.

-¿Y no puede ser comida en lugar de desayuno? -preguntó Draco, todavía confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es la salida a Hogsmade... -soltó un largo suspiro y agregó- Pero si no quieres no importa... ve a dormir... yo voy a bajar.

-¿Y la tradición?

-Es sólo una tonta tradición muggle... y tú eres "sangre pura" -contestó la chica con aparente indiferencia sin voltear.

Draco se desesperó, no sabía qué hacer. Sueño, ya no tenía, era Navidad y parecía ser que sería el único momento tranquilo que disfrutaría a lo largo del día... Bajó las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse con su compañera.

_La luna se muestra_

_ante tus ojos..._

_con una aureola de luz,_

_coronándola en la oscuridad._

_Domina rincones furtivos_

_para el inocente;_

_acapara terrenos prohibidos_

_al bienintencionado._

_Porque a ella_

_le tocó gobernar las tinieblas;_

_tan sólo mitad del tiempo,_

_un medio del espacio._

_Son 24 las horas_

_que el día arrastra._

_Son 12 las horas_

_que el reloj te marca..._

_Pero la noche amiga,_

_resguarda un secreto;_

_cuida con recelo_

_el poder del tiempo..._

_El día _

_habrá ganado_

_el respeto de la tierra,_

_el cariño de la vida,_

_el lugar de la esperanza._

_Pero es la noche,_

_fiel compañera,_

_la que ha tomado_

_al tiempo en sus redes,_

_lo hace, deshace_

_y rehace nuevamente._

_Son 24 las horas_

_que el día arrastra._

_Son 12 las horas_

_que el reloj te marca..._

_Pero 25 son las horas_

_que diario acaparas._

* * *

-¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!

-¡Sabes que nunca lo haría!

-Pero es que yo creí que...

-¡Pero nada! Suficiente tengo con cuidarte.

-¡Pues entonces déjame, que no necesito de tu ayuda!

-¡Granger, sigues sin recuperarte!

-¡Perfecto Malfoy, haz una fiesta entonces!

-Cállate.

-Sabía que te hartarías de mí, porque no te importo Malfoy... ¡Nunca te he importado por ser una estúpida sangre sucia!

A pesar de intentar (_querer lograr lo imposible_) convivir sin problemas, las diferencias seguían emergiendo igual que grandes murallas de piedra. Sus caminos no podían (_no debían_) cruzarse; por más que se forzaran... para ellos esos muros seguían demasiado altos.

_No pretendas conocer,_

_si no te has enterado._

_No asumas saber,_

_si nunca lo has vivido._

* * *

-Hermione, ¿a qué hora pasamos por ti, entonces?

-¿Les parece a las 8:30?

-Está bien. Luna y Ginny llegarán antes que nosotros... ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres que mejor Dean sea el que pase por ti?

-No, chicos -la castaña les dedicó una apacible sonrisa-, prefiero que vayamos todos como amigos.

-Está bien, Herms.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche y... -la chica estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque sus amigos la tenían fuertemente agarrada. Se levantó con cuidado y al alzar la vista, vio cómo un poco más adelante, el otro Premio Anual y sus amigos se iban riendo con burla.

-Malfoy... más idiota no puede ser.

-¡En serio que ese estúpido me está hartando! pero ya verá... uno de estos días le daré tremenda paliza que recordará el resto de su vida ¿tú qué piensas Mione? -no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Herms? -la aludida sólo estaba atenta a los movimientos del rubio. Al final del pasillo, cuando dio la vuelta junto con su grupo, una mirada flasheada le fue dirigida a ella... no estaba segura si había sido su imaginación... pero por esas milésimas de segundo notó que sus ojos grises no mostraban molestia, rencor ni asco...

_Mira más allá de las apariencias;_

_ve a través del corazón._

_Escucha mis silencios,_

_portadores de secretos;_

_descubre en mi mirada_

_la razón de mi existencia;_

_descifra mis palabras,_

_un mensaje llevan dentro._

_¿Qué te dice mi poesía?_

_¿Qué oyes en mi melodía?_

_Tú en verdad no sabes nada_

_de mis alegrías_

_ni melancolías._

-¡Hermiooooooneeeeeeeee!

-¡Ah, no grites que sí escucho!

-Pues no parecía...

-¿De qué hablabas?

-Olvídalo.

* * *

La noche ya se cernía sobre el castillo. Y a pesar de tener un helado clima, dentro del colegio se sentía la calidez del evento: el Gran Baile.

Todos se encontraban ya dentro de la estancia, disfrutando de una exquisita cena de Navidad y la compañía de seres queridos. El trío dorado, junto con Ginny, Luna, Dean y otros gryffindor, se encontraban en una de las mesas del centro, platicando y riéndose de las distintas anécdotas que en Hogwarts se habían suscitado.

-¡Ay, no!

-¡¿Qué pasa, Herms?!

-Olvidé los regalos en mi torre... ¡Se me olvidó que pasaríamos a Gryffindor para el intercambio!

-Ya no te preocupes Mione... de alguna forma podrás traerlos.

-Dejé la varita también, Ron... Voy por ellos, ahorita vuelvo.

-Pero Hermione...

-No, necesito ir. Ya regreso ¿ok?

Los tacones de sus zapatillas provocaban un sordo eco en los pasillos. Apurada, subió las escaleras y, justo cuando doblaba una esquina, notó a una pequeña luz merodeando en esa área; así como la vio aparecer, desapareció al instante. No estaba segura, pero un escalofrío recorrió su desnuda espalda, por lo que prefirió tomar otro camino. Desde ese momento la castaña se encontraba inquieta y un poco asustada.

-Vamos, Hermione -murmuraba para sí misma, intentando recuperar el aplomo-, tranquilízate. Sólo vas a la torre, todos están en el baile y... -sintió cómo la jalaban fuertemente, empujándola hacia la pared, con la boca tapada y una de sus manos lastimada.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿pero mira a quién me encontré? A la Sangre Sucia -Theodore Nott agarró firmemente sus muñecas hacia la pared, teniéndola a su merced y apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, casi impidiéndole respirar-. Pero qué regalo más bonito me ha tocado... -susurró Nott mientras detallaba a Hermione- ¿Qué hacías aquí, tonta? -la chica estaba paralizada, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y se sentía a punto de desmayar- ¿Espiabas, tal vez? -no hubo respuesta alguna- No, bonita, eso no se hace... pude estar arreglando unos asuntos importantes ¿sabes? Pero... como hoy estoy de buenas y es Navidad, te daré un regalito -la morena no hizo ningún amago en seguirle, tan sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar, intentando buscar refugio en esos pasillos-. Haces que pierda la paciencia, Granger. Ven -dijo con voz autoritaria- ¡Que vengas, maldita sea!

Nott la jaló fuertemente del brazo, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de ella (_dolor y angustia_). Hermione tan sólo comenzó a llorar en silencio; por instinto, su cuerpo insistía en querer alejarse, pero le fue imposible; sintió un gran peso en la parte baja de su estómago cuando el chico comenzó a repartir tenues caricias por sus piernas; sentía débil, lloró con más fuerza e intentó nuevamente separarse de él... teniendo como resultado que el chico le propinara una fuerte cachetada. La gryffindor llegó al tope de la angustia cuando sintió a las manos de Nott masajeando sus nalgas.

-¡No... n-no… p-por favor...! -murmuró atropelladamente la chica, revolviéndose incómoda en ese "abrazo". Lo único que el chico hizo fue voltearla de espaldas a él, para susurrarle en el oído:

-Vamos, Granger. Bien que lo disfrutas ¿ah? -comenzó a tocar sus senos, dándose cabida debajo del escote de su vestido.

-P-para ya... te lo ruego -la voz quebrada de Hermione Granger era señal de que las fuerzas la abandonaban. El miedo ya se había apoderado de ella, llegando a un punto tal que sintió cómo los conductos de sus pulmones se iban cerrando... impidiéndole tomar oxígeno. Estaba mareada... Nott seguía con su trabajo y la chica ya actuaba sin vida (_muñeca de trapo_).

-¡Idiota, qué estás haciendo! -una tercera voz entró a escena.

-Vamos, sólo me divertía un poco.

-¡Con ella no, estúpido!

-¡Estaba espiando! -rebatió Nott a su compañero... el Príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que espiaba nuestra Junta; mientras iba saliendo ella estaba aquí!

El chico miró atentamente a su compañera. Se asustó al notar los estragos que habían hecho con ella; veía cómo a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, sin poner atención alguna a la conversación de las serpientes. La furia contenida explotó al instante; agarró a su compañero de Casa por el cuello y lo pegó contra la pared.

-Te lo advierto, Nott... la vuelves a tocar y no vivirás para contarlo.

-Sólo porque estés a cargo de ella no quiere decir que...

-Ella es MI misión y lo sabes -murmuró el rubio para que Hermione no escuchara-. No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones... pero entiéndelo de una vez: ella es MÍA ¡y no quiero saber que tus sucias manos han vuelto a tocarla! -por unos momentos, no se escuchó nada más que el ligero sollozo de la castaña.

-Sí, Malfoy -el chico sólo bajó la cabeza con enojo.

-Ahora vete. Y no quiero que vuelvas por aquí ¡Ya! -el rubio lo soltó con asco y fastidio. Cuando vio que Nott ya había doblado la esquina, se volteó instantáneamente hacia su compañera.

-¡Eres una tonta! -le propinó una fuerte cachetada en la misma mejilla en la que había sido golpeada con anterioridad- ¡Cómo pudiste permitir que te hicieran esto!

-Y-yo... es que él...

-¡Maldita sea, Granger… No puedo estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo!

-Pero...

-Pero, pero -dijo con fastidio, imitando una voz asustada- ¡Qué pasa contigo! -la tomó por los hombros con fuerza- ¿Acaso no eres una Gryffindor; no se supone que valor es lo que te destaca? -no hubo respuesta- Eres una vergüenza para los de tu Casa. En estos momentos Godric Gryffindor se estará retorciendo en su tumba por ver que permitieron el ingreso en su honorable Casa a una hija de muggles cobarde -la chica lloraba desesperada, sin hacer ruido- ¿Dónde quedó la ratón de biblioteca que siempre se mostraba altiva y orgullosa, esa sangre sucia que hacía oídos sordos a insultos y defendía con uñas y dientes su propia persona, la que ha luchado constantemente por querer pertenecer a este mundo?... ¡Dónde la dejaste Granger, DÓNDE!

-Yo... -pero la chica no pudo continuar; su respiración discontinua y acelerada se hizo presente. Cayó al suelo al verse sin fuerzas. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y la apuntó con su varita.

-¡_Aero_! -la llevó cargando a la torre; al entrar, la recostó en su cama y buscó con apuro su medicina; cuando la encontró se la dio al instante.

La morena se tranquilizó y poco a poco su respiración comenzó a ser pausada de nuevo. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró atentamente cómo el rubio le curaba sus heridas, le ponía su pijama con un hechizo y la arropaba en la cama. Vio de cerca sus ojos grises, su piel blanca y aquellos cabellos dorados... sintió su fría mano tomar la suya propia... Constantes recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; una tras otra, las imágenes se intercalaban…

_-Te lo advierto, Nott... la vuelves a tocar y no vivirás para contarlo._

_-Sólo porque estés a cargo de ella no quiere decir que..._

_-Ella es MI misión y lo sabes..._

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente al rojo vivo; estaba confusa y desorientada, el miedo la embargaba, la desesperación de no poder respirar seguía presente… se encontraba asustada.

_MI misión_

_MI misión_

_MI misión…_

-Shh... duerme niña... tranquila -sus palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo de su ser y, justo antes de quedar dormida, miró por última vez en la noche aquellos ojos...

_Son 24 las horas que yo necesité,_

_para despertar de mi letargo._

_Son 12 las horas que compartí,_

_sin saber, con un príncipe._

_Pero es en la noche_

_cuando me doy cuenta de ello._

_Entre mis ensoñaciones_

_me encuentro, atada a mis anhelos._

_Es por eso que la noche_

_me permite_

_un poco más de tiempo._

_Son 24 las horas que_

_día a día pienso en ti._

_Pero 25 son las horas que_

_cada noche te sueño a ti._

* * *

La pequeña biblioteca de la Torre de Premios Anuales se encontraba silenciosa en esa noche de sábado. La alumna modelo se encontraba escondida detrás de aquellos muebles, revisando libro tras libro… sin poder dar con el indicado.

-"Cómo sacar la chispa luego de un siglo juntos", "1000 y 1 hechizos de amor: mitos muggles", "Encuentra en las estrellas a tu media naranja"… tonterías -la castaña siguió sacando libros, revolviendo el resto, abriendo y cambiando de página constantemente-. "Filos: verdades y mitos en el amor" -atraída por el título, abrió el libro para revisar su contenido, quedándose concentrada en su lectura (_pretendiendo olvidar a la memoria_).

_El amor es una actividad, no un afecto pasivo; es un "estar continuado", no un "súbito arranque". En el sentido más general, puede describirse el carácter activo del amor afirmando que amar es fundamentalmente "dar", no recibir. _(…)

_Se dice que, cuando el amor es verdadero, este sentimiento rompe los esquemas del tiempo y espacio, venciendo hasta a la mismísima muerte… ensoñaciones muggles que son una realidad para el mundo mágico. Recordemos que el amor es el arma más poderosa que tenemos, magias blanca y antigua combinadas para un mismo fin: tu bienestar._

_Existen, efectivamente, algunos métodos para mantenerse junto al ser amado luego de la muerte__; aunque arriesgados, confusos, callados…_

-Granger.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Hey tranquila, que no soy un monstruo!

-Ah, sí... es que… -Hermione intentó calmarse y luego agregó con una sonrisa- el parecido es taaan enorme…

-Ja ja, muy graciosito, niña.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-¿Qué haces?

-Te pregunté algo.

-Y yo no pienso responder.

-¡Genial! Ahora vete.

-Pero…

-¡Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhh!

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el castillo, aumentando de volumen ante el eco que el inmenso lugar provocaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Whhhhhhhheeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhh!

Antes de que el rubio le pudiera contestar a la chica, una vez más se escuchó aquel grito, y al instante, las luces se apagaron.

-Quédate aquí.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -Hermione estaba desconcertada. Intentó agarrar a Draco por un brazo, pero el chico se zafó en seguida.

-Debo ir a revisar qué sucede…

-¡Voy contigo! -la castaña ni siquiera permitió que el chico terminara de hablar; sólo tomó su varita y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Ah no, Granger; tú de aquí no sales!

-¡No pienso quedarme sola, además de que soy Premio Anual y…!

-Comprendo el punto, pero en estos instantes no me importa.

-Voy a ir.

-¡Intento velar por tu seguridad!

-No me interesa -se acababa de abrir el cuadro, mostrando a los pasillos en penumbras; Granger ya estaba poniendo un pie afuera y se había olvidado de mantener la guardia en alto.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_! -Draco levantó el cuerpo de la gryffindor y lo puso en el sillón, cubriéndola luego con una frazada- Lo siento, pero me obligaste. De ninguna manera permitiré que te pongas en riesgo sólo por uno de tus caprichos -el rubio se dirigió hacia la salida, y justo antes de irse, se volteó una vez más-. Vuelvo pronto.

* * *

Estaba atento al sonido de la oscuridad (_al sonido del silencio_), andando con sigilo. Suponía que los maestros se encontraban en el despacho del director, discutiendo sobre el suceso, y algunos otros andarían vigilando los pasillos y cerrando las entradas de las Casas… sería un desastre si los alumnos comenzaran a salir… porque Draco era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de no estar enterado, sólo existía una razón para escuchar los gritos de una Banshee… un atentado.

-Querido Draco… veo que llegas pronto -de entre las sombras salió la silueta de una mujer algo baja de estatura y terriblemente raquítica; se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales y sus cabellos negros, en rizos descuidados, cayeron desordenadamente por su pálido rostro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, tía?

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

-Para nada, dime ¿por qué no estaba enterado?

-Porque si no, no sería sorpresa…

-¿Y cómo se les ocurre atacar ahora? Estás perdiendo el toque, tía.

-Draco, Draco… es sólo una advertencia… hoy no habrá ataque.

-La Banshee no está controlada…

-YO la controlo, obedece mis órdenes.

-Sabes que nunca se puede dominar por completo a una, mucho menos si no tienes la suficiente energía, y tú estás muy débil.

-¡Retira lo dicho, porque yo siempre estoy en las mejores condiciones para servirle a nuestro Señor!

-No vine a discutir. Sólo retira a la bestia y váyanse.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada… aún.

-¡Hablo en serio, Bellatrix! -una mueca burlona y de fingido dolor se asomó en la mortífaga, pareciendo disfrutar de cada instante.

-Pero mi Draco… ¿no soy tu linda tía, acaso?

-No eres más que un muerto andante. Comprende que cuando entraste a Azkaban terminaron los años de gloria para ti… -el rubio se acercó a su tía con determinación, y susurrándole al oído, agregó- El Señor Oscuro te está buscando un sustituto…

-¡NO! -Bellatrix comenzó a temblar.

-Sabes bien que ya no tienes las fuerzas de antaño; y ten algo por seguro… YO obtendré ese puesto, permitiéndome pisarte y machacarte las veces que sea necesario -Draco realizó un hechizo no verbal y lanzó a Bellatrix contra una de las paredes-. Te recomiendo que te retires con dignidad y no manches tus proezas del pasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los rumores de lo que pudo haber sucedido no paraban. En los pasillos, el Gran Comedor, las Casas, jardines… historias cada vez más extrañas y "mágicas" se escuchaban constantemente… pero nunca nadie se enteró de la verdad; el profesorado no tocaba el tema y Dumbledore no estaba.

_Aullidos de la noche_

_que matan,_

_sombras sin dueño_

_que te chupan el alma._

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos, distraída; sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre lo de anoche y Malfoy; cómo la había abandonado, petrificada, sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse… la chica quiso quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza; se sintió sola, cierto, pero estaba segura, no había por qué defenderse de alguien…

No se fijó que había llegado a un pasillo desolado, donde, sin enterarse, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la fuerza y la llevaron a un salón.

La chica estaba asustada, intentaba soltarse con desesperación, pero quedó inconsciente luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

Todo quedó negro.

* * *

-¡Nott!... ¡Nott!

-¿Qué pasa? -al ver el rostro de su compañero, se dirigió con rapidez hacia él; lo tomó por los hombros y lo golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Dónde rayos estuviste en la cena!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Dónde estuviste, Nott! -repitió en un rugido de furia.

-¡En mi cuarto… pregúntale a quien quieras! -unos ojos fríos y secos miraron a su alrededor, intimidando a los alumnos que se hallaban en el lugar.

-¡Dime la verdad, maldito!

-¡Es cierto, Malfoy! -el chico lo aventó contra las lozas del piso, arrodillándose en seguida a su lado.

-Alguien la lastimó, pero nada más encuentre algo que te delate… y vengo por ti -el slytherin mandó una última mirada acerada a los espectadores y salió de la Sala Común.


	4. En mis sueños

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**4.- EN MIS SUEÑOS**

-Entonces ¿ya estás mejor, Hermione?

-Ah... sí, sí... Gracias Ginny -agregó la aludida con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra, nos preocupaste mucho cuando no te vimos regresar… ¡y luego no te apareces en todo el fin de semana!

-Sí, es que... me sentía cansada. No acostumbro caminar con tacones -dijo divertida la chica-. Además de que enfermé… tenía jaqueca y… creo que un poco de fiebre.

-Pues me alegra que ya estés bien.

-¿Pero por qué no llegaste a las clases de la mañana? -preguntó Lavender, quien se agregó a la conversación dentro del Gran Comedor.

-Es que me dolía un poco la cabeza, es todo -respondió con la mirada perdida.

-Ahhh, está bien.

-¡Mione! -una mano grande rozó su espalda y otra se posó en su hombro derecho; Hermione palideció y ligeros temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

-¡NO! -gritó asustada, levantándose de la mesa y volteando hacia atrás. Harry y Ron la miraron asustados y desconcertados, el resto de los alumnos calló ante el grito.

-¿Hermione, qué sucede? -unos ojos esmeralda la miraban atentos, otro par de ojos azulados volteaban a todos lados con expresión amenazante para que ellos dejaran de ser el centro de atención.

-Yo... lo siento -dijo derrotada, sentándose nuevamente y recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos-. Estoy cansada y me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

-¿Segura?

-Ajá...

-¿Quieres descansar? -le preguntó Ron a su izquierda mientras le tocaba la frente con cuidado para ver si no estaba enferma. Hermione retiró su rostro con rapidez.

-¿Y las clases?

-Vamos Herms, si te sientes mal, es mejor que faltes; es sólo un día -la castaña no respondió-. Ven, te acompañamos a tu torre -le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ella se zafó del contacto como si le quemara.

-Mejor ustedes váyanse a clases, que ya casi es hora. Yo puedo llegar a mi habitación.

-Vamos, Mione. Regresamos rápido.

-No -respondió resuelta dando dos pasos hacia atrás-. Estaré bien -y sin más, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Salón.

* * *

_Son tus miedos los que impiden_

_el término de la oscuridad sin fin;_

_media vida condenada_

_en la noche del pasado._

_Y es que duele saber_

_cómo también la memoria_

_no oculta las sustancias prohibidas._

_Es triste ver pasar la algarabía..._

_y tú sin estar en sintonía._

_Pero no te sientas sola,_

_no estás sola..._

_Nunca creas en el abismo..._

_Siempre hay un arcoirris en la niebla._

-¿No me digas que estuviste aquí tirada todo el día? -no hubo respuesta- No bajaste a cenar - agregó el chico mientras colgaba su túnica en el perchero de la sala.

La chica seguía sin responder; tan sólo estaba acurrucada en la orilla de un sillón, viendo atentamente a la chimenea y dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-Granger... -ni siquiera volteó. Draco dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a ella a paso lento; se sentó a su lado, todavía dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos; alargó su brazo un poco y, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, como si se tratara de una pequeña que durmiera la siesta. Hermione no se movió; reflejaba una actitud, más que indiferente, ausente; pareciera que ella seguía sola en la estancia.

-Granger, ya es tarde. Vamos a dormir ¿quieres? -la voz del rubio era suave, como un susurro. Y así se quedaron, como si se tratara de un retrato muggle, inmóviles; hasta que luego de aquél momento prolongado, en donde las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea eran la única prueba de que el tiempo seguía su camino, éste se rompió:

-No -fue lo único que logró sacar a Malfoy de sus reflexiones.

-Granger, en serio. Ya es tarde.

-No -repitió con un poco más de fuerzas.

-Mira, ya son casi las doce y...

-¡No! -la chica volteó con desesperación, enfrentando la dura mirada del chico contra la suya, débil y llorosa. Draco sabía que algo la turbaba como para que toda esta situación se estuviera dando; seguía consciente de lo que pasó anoche (_¿y cómo olvidar las pesadillas?_), pero nunca supo hasta qué punto llegaron con ella... y creía fervientemente que la gryffindor era una persona fuerte y segura (_las apariencias engañan_).

-¿Qué pasa? -eso fue todo, una simple pregunta para tan compleja respuesta. La chica apartó la mirada y pareció quedarse quieta.

-Va a regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Él... -Malfoy bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras suspiraba.

-No vendrá.

-Sí lo hará.

-No, Granger... niña, mira... -(_¿qué decirle al silencio?_)- nadie sabe nuestra ubicación, la torre está cerrada, el lugar es muy seguro...

-Va a venir -interrumpió ausente.

-Pero nadie tiene acceso, sólo nosotros, además yo...

-Por eso.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso va a regresar -explicó con voz dulce.

-No te entiendo -Hermione volteó a verlo y con una tranquilidad escalofriante le explicó:

-Tú tienes acceso a la torre… por eso va a venir -tuvieron que pasar minutos para que Draco comprendiera lo que la chica le decía... y no le gustó nada.

-¡Qué, pero cómo...! -las palabras no le salían, repentinamente se levantó del sillón como si esa posición le estuviera matando, sentía cómo la furia lo llenaba por completo.

-¡Pero qué rayos te sucede, estúpida. Cómo puedes creer que yo...!

-Es tu amigo.

-¡Oh, sí claro... se me olvidaba que yo golpeo a mis "amigos" para defender a una "sangre sucia"!

-No lo golpeaste por eso.

-¡¿Entonces por qué, si se puede saber?!

-Lo golpeaste por tocar a una sangre sucia.

-¡Te defendí!

-No, sólo le abriste los ojos a la tontería que hacía.

-Estás bromeando.

-Yo no bromeo, Malfoy -y por primera vez en la noche, le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Draco, en un intento de no dañarla (_a pesar de que te hace estragos_), se alejó de ella y comenzó a tirar todo lo que le rodeaba; rompía ornamentos, rasgaba los cuadros, volcaba mesas y sillas; todo ello gritando con desesperación y profundo enojo. La castaña sólo se volteó nuevamente a la chimenea, sin hacer caso de lo que sucedía. Malfoy sólo se enfureció más al notar que ella no le ponía atención; ya no aguantó y, abriéndose camino, fue hasta ella.

-¡Eres una ignorante, idiota! -la levantó sin cuidado y comenzó a zarandearla por los hombros- Escúchame bien, yo aquí no soy el malo de la película, Granger ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez y date cuenta de la realidad antes de abrir tu bocota!

-Me lastimas...

-¿En serio? -dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que una mueca burlona atravesara su rostro.

-¡Suéltame! -lo único que obtuvo fue un dolor fuerte en sus hombros al sentir cómo le clavaba con insistencia sus largos dedos.

Al ver la repentina debilidad de la castaña, Draco la soltó, dejándola caer en el suelo alfombrado; y sin mirar atrás, se retiró a su habitación.

_¿Por qué dañar a tus semejantes?_

_¿de qué sirve estrujar su persona?_

_Si tan sólo vives por su existencia,_

_siendo la musa en tu vida;_

_si es tu única importancia,_

_quien llena tu destino._

_Prometiste protegerla,_

_juraste cuidarla..._

_Y al final la destruyes,_

_y al final... ya no existe._

* * *

-¡Hey, Hermione!

-Ah. Hola, Dean.

-Hola. Harry y Ron me dijeron que te sentías mal...

-Sí bueno... -dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir la mirada atenta del chico- me dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada.

-Nos preocupamos mucho cuando no volvías al Gran Comedor -decía el moreno mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No -Hermione alejó su mano con apuro y un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo-. No... no era nada malo. Lamento haberte dejado así... pero... ya ni pude enviarte una lechuza o algo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. Después de todo, gracias por el regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Sí, a todos nos encantó lo que nos diste. A pesar de todo seguiste siendo ta responsable como siempre.

-Yo...

-No te apures. Digo, no fue lo mismo sin ti durante el intercambio, pero no faltaste a tu compromiso y aún así nos envías los regalos. Eres maravillosa -Dean intentó darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione sólo se alejó y comenzó a correr por el lado contrario.

* * *

El profesor Snape rondaba entre las mesas de trabajo para revisar las pociones que sus alumnos estaban realizando. Era miércoles por la tarde, la última clase del día.

-Señor Longbottom, no agregó a tiempo la piel de serpiente ni los pelos de tarántula. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¡Es injusto!

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y señor Weasley, será mejor que siga con su... -Snape se asomó un poco al caldero de Ron para estudiar su contenido- "poción".

La chicharra sonó, dando por finalizadas las clases.

-Herms, vamos a cenar.

-No... yo... tengo mucha tarea de Aritmancia.

-Vamos, Mione -le dijo Ron, poniéndole una mano en su espalda para guiarla a la salida.

-¡No! -se alejó temerosa- En serio... además en Runas Antiguas...

-¡Hermione, no inventes! Tienes que comer algo -Harry tomó su mochila y agarró decidido la muñeca de su amiga.

-¡Que no! -Hermione ya se alejaba hacia la puerta, cuando chocó con la espalda de Seamus en sus prisas.

-¡Hermione, qué bueno que te encuentro! Oye ¿me ayudas con Transformaciones? Es que...

-No, no, no, no.

-Eh... Hermione -se acercó Neville con pena- ¿me ayudarías a hacer otra vez esta poción? Lo que pasa...

-No, por favor...

-Herms ¿qué te pasa?

-Suéltame.

-Mione ¿estás bien?

-Por favor, ya... no quiero...

-Hermione...

-¡Noooo! -la castaña se zafó nuevamente y corrió hacia un chico, quien estaba a punto de salir del salón.

* * *

-¡Draco! -el aludido volteó al escuchar su nombre, pero no logró saber quién lo llamaba porque en seguida unos delgados brazos se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de su abdomen; desconcertado, alzó las manos y notó que una chica escondía el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Granger?

-¡Suéltala, Malfoy!

-Sí claro, Comadreja. Como yo soy el que la retiene...

-¡Hermione en su sano juicio no se te acercaría!

-¿Estás insinuando que tu amiga se volvió loca luego de tanto libro, Potter? -le respondió con burla. Unos ligeros sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.

-¡Qué le hiciste, maldito! -preguntó Ron con la cara roja de furia mientras se acercaba a la chica con la varita apuntándole al rubio.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que tu voz la asuste, Weasley!

-Olvídalo, Ron -dijo Harry intentando evitar una pelea-. Herms, vámonos -ella no se movió.

-¿Mione? Debemos irnos -el pelirrojo la jaló suavemente pero ella sólo se aferró más al rubio. Malfoy, al darse cuenta de ello, la abrazó y les dio la espalda a los dos chicos.

-¡Maldita sea, Weasley! -el chico intentó ver el rostro de la castaña, pero ésta no se lo permitía- ¡Que acaso no sabes hacer nada bien!

-¡Hermione, vámonos! -intentó jalarla Harry, más desesperado por la extraña situación. La chica simplemente no se movía ni un centímetro, abrazándose todavía más de Draco.

-¡Hey, Granger, sofocas a mi Draco! -le espetó una, muy molesta, Pansy Parkinson- ¡Suéltalo, sangre sucia!

-Pansy -con tan sólo mencionar su nombre, la slytherin recuperó la compostura y se alejó un poco.

-¿Draco, qué le pasa a esa? -preguntó Blaise muy desconcertado, y cuando intentó tocarle el cabello, curioso de la situación, Hermione se removió incómoda y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¡Déjala, Zabini!

-¡Maldita sea, Potter... ni que la estuviera violando!

-¡Blaise! -gritó con enojo Draco al notar cómo Hermione se iba escurriendo en sus brazos; y al mirar su rostro, con un poco de temor, no lograba ver sus ojos... Le estaba dando otro ataque de asma.

* * *

_Insistes en ahogarte de tu propia vida;_

_te encaprichas por ver el abismo,_

_por que la luz te ciegue,_

_en escuchar gritos ajenos._

La castaña se despertó con pesadez; sentía todo su cuerpo entumido y adolorido. Cuando comenzó a mover sus extremidades, un ligero cosquilleo la invadió.

_Sé que la lucha es dura,_

_sé que te paraliza el miedo,_

_pero este juego no termina_

_hasta la última carta._

Un punzante dolor en la espalda se hizo presente… ¿qué había sucedido? Miró a su alrededor, estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala común… Ya, se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando.

-¿Draco?

_No, no soy un oponente;_

_no, tampoco un aliado;_

_que no te importe mi identidad,_

_lo único que interesa eres tú._

Bajó sus pies descalzos al alfombrado, el sonido de sus pasos se percibía ahogado.

-¿Draco, dónde estás?

_Que la curiosidad no te mate,_

_que el orgullo no te confunda;_

_te amo, te extraño…_

_pero yo no vuelvo._

-Drac… ¡Ahhhhh! -acababa de salir al balcón cuando Malfoy entró volando sin prestar atención a su compañera.

El slytherin aterrizó en el pasillo, venía demasiado maltrecho y más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Draco, estás bien?

No hubo respuesta.

-Draco… -la gryffindor alargó su mano para apartar unos mechones rubios de su frente, sólo que al instante el chico se alejó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?

-Yo…

-¿Me llamas para nada? -siseó con amenaza, acercándose a la chica.

-No estabas…

-Ajá… ¿y?

-¡Pues que no te veía! Y yo…

-Ni siquiera lo digas -mencionó agresivamente luego de taparle la boca con sus grandes manos. Hermione, molesta, apartó sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

-No me interesa. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar una de tus babosadas.

-¡No es ninguna babosada… me preocupas! -El rubio cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le dio la espalda.

_¿Le temes a la oscuridad?_

…_¿o es la luz de la que huyes?_

-Ya lo habíamos hablado ¡así es que déjame en paz de una buena vez! -la castaña no podía creerlo… ahora él le echaba la culpa de los rumbos que tomaba la vida. Se sintió dolida, sí, percibía cómo una delicada esfera de cristal se rompía en su interior, pero como si esa figura hubiera contenido en su interior un líquido caliente, éste se propagaba con gran rapidez por todo su cuerpo, ahogando a su raciocinio, quemando a su corazón.

-¡Fuiste tú el que comenzó con esto! Eras el preocupado por mí, insististe en cuidarme, me defendiste, me ayudabas… ¡me dabas el beso de buenas noches cuando me creías dormida, me abrazabas, te desvelabas cuando enfermaba…! -miles de imágenes se cruzaban en su mente ¿cómo se habían acumulado tan bellos recuerdos en un corto tiempo?- ¡Qué fue todo eso entonces!

-Granger, ahora no me vengas con tonterías -el chico se veía cansado y débil.

-Tonterías… ¡tonterías!

-Deja de gritar ¿quieres?

-¡Cómo puedes llamarle "tonterías" a todo lo que nos ha pasado!

-¿"Nos"?

-¡Sí, idiota: NOS!

-Y allá vas con la agresividad…

-¡No me hables de agresividad, que esto no se compara con lo que voy acumulándote!

-Genial, entonces sigue escribiendo tu larga lista de "Cosas por las que odio al mundo" ¡Anda, sigue envenenándote con experiencias tontas, llénate de esa basura hasta que explotes!

-¿Pues qué pretendes, que te perdone?

-Yo no quiero tu perdón.

-¡Pero yo sí quiero perdonarte!

-Ahórratelo, entonces.

-Pero…

-Granger, eres demasiado buena para este mundo -Draco se acercó sigilosamente a la chica hasta acorralarla en la pared; recargó sus manos sobre el muro para rodearla por completo y después acercarse peligrosamente hacia su cuello, permitiendo que sus labios rocen el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañera-. Muchas veces me pregunto cómo algo tan puro e inocente pudo haber terminado en este infierno -Malfoy buscó los labios de la chica y los besó con desesperación.

Hermione estaba aturdida, sentía cómo las piernas le flaqueaban, con peligro de caerse; sus manos le temblaban y no sabría definir si por nerviosismo o miedo; se sentía débil ante los bruscos movimientos del rubio, se ahogaba; era como si le estuviera absorbiendo su energía, su magia, su alma…

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la estancia. Draco volteó a otro lado para evitar mirar cómo el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba en el suelo. Se apartó y corrió a su habitación para agarrar su capa y varita, luego se dirigió al cuarto de la Premio Anual y le sacó una capa y una frazada; no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, era un lugar algo pequeño y agradable, con las paredes pintadas de un rojo tenue y la del fondo mostraba un color vino, al lado de su cama se hallaba un buró y dentro de su primer cajón había varias fotos y cartas… sólo que era una cajita de terciopelo rojo lo que más destacaba. Draco sonrió inconscientemente, pero el sonido del reloj lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; debía apresurarse. Tomó la cajita y la guardó en su bolsillo, salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione y la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, la recostó en el sillón para ponerle la capa y luego de revisar que estuviera bien cobijada, se dirigió hacia las afueras del castillo.

-Perdóname, en verdad lo siento -al llegar al Bosque Prohibido, tapó delicadamente a la chica con la frazada, la acercó todavía más a su pecho hasta sentir su tranquilo respirar.

-Debo llevarte, niña… y ésta será una peor experiencia que el propio infierno.

Caminó decidido, adentrándose más al bosque.

Había llegado la hora.

* * *

-Llegas tarde.

-Yo nunca llego tarde.

-Explícale eso al Señor Oscuro.

El castillo se hallaba en penumbras; las paredes con humedad y un helado clima. Las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos se iban prendiendo, imitando los pasos que resonaban en ese lugar.

-Malfoy, te esperan.

El adulto sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, cuando la gran puerta de roble que se encontraba frente a ellos comenzó a abrirse, provocando un chirriante sonido con eco. El señor entró sigiloso (_acostumbrado al acecho_); se acercó a la chimenea, donde se hallaba una alta figura disfrutando de una copa; se inclinó con respeto (_casi locura, casi…_), arrodillándose, agachando la cabeza y diciendo en susurro:

-Mi Lord.

-Habla, Lucius -el rubio levantó el rostro para en seguida besar la raquítica mano del Señor Tenebroso.

-Mi hijo la ha traído.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, Señor.

-Quiero verlos.

-Mi Lord -dijo sin ninguna emoción el joven Malfoy al ingresar, tan sólo inclinándose levemente.

-¡Draco!

-Déjalo, Lucius… me encanta su independencia e iniciativa. Seguro será un gran líder. Pero bueno, Draco, al parecer lo has conseguido…

-Así es.

-Muy bien… has cumplido la primera parte de tu misión. Tráela acá -el rubio dejó el cuerpo de la castaña sobre una gigante piedra plana-. Bien… haremos esto rápido. Lucius, Bella, Severus… -llamó con voz imperiosa a sus mejores mortífagos- aquí está la chica. Hagan lo que les ordené -y diciendo esto, Voldemort se alejó del lugar, permitiendo que las tres personas empezaran con su trabajo.

-¿Qué le van a hacer, mi Lord?

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte, Draco?

-Debo estar al tanto de la situación, después de todo yo soy el más cercano a ella -una mueca de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro del Señor de las Tinieblas al ver cómo un rayo de luz negra rodeaba a la chica, como volutas de humo que salieran constantemente de aquel frágil cuerpo.

-Bien dicho, chico -y volteando hacia el joven aprendiz, prosiguió-. El maleficio que le están realizando a la señorita Sangre Sucia se trata de una enfermedad mortal; provocaremos con esto que Potter venga a nosotros con la intención de curarla… cosa que simplemente no se puede, pues el hechizo es irreversible. Será una muerte lenta y dolorosa… -susurró esto último con un tono dulce y calmado… la manera más escalofriante de escucharlo.

-¿Y cómo sabrá Potter que nosotros tenemos la cura?

-Planeo darle una visita uno de estos días…

-Comprendo… y ¿de qué se trata esta rara enfermedad? -el Lord Oscuro lo volteó a ver con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, pareciendo contento por la pregunta.

-Eso, querido Draco, lo irás descubriendo tú solito… después de todo eres el más cercano a _esa_ -se retiró con elegancia, imponiendo su poder ante todo aquél que ose siquiera mirarlo.

-Draco -le llamó su profesor de pociones-, ya puedes llevártela -el chico fue hacia el lugar del rito y la levantó en brazos como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, se le quedó viendo largamente, intentando hallar desde ese mismo momento algún indicio de la enfermedad-. Comenzará cuando despierte -le aclaró Snape-. Y Draco… -agregó, acercándose más al rubio- cuídala -con escuchar aquéllo de su padrino, se percató de la gravedad de la situación. La volvió a cobijar con sumo cuidado, incluso con cariño, y se la llevó de aquel lugar, regresando a Hogwarts al instante.

* * *

_Muchas veces creo_

_que mi realidad_

_no es más que ensoñaciones_

_tejidas por la imaginación,_

_deseando fervientemente_

_que mi vida_

_se vea compuesta_

_por las fantasías de la noche._

_Es en mis sueños_

_donde no hay_

_angustia ni desilusión,_

_no más problemas ni sorpresas._

_Y es que muchas veces_

_hallas un mejor tiempo_

_entre el calmo mar_

_de tus sábanas,_

_las suaves caricias_

_de una frazada como amante._

_No intentes despertarme_

_de este tranquilo letargo,_

_permíteme disfrutar_

_las pocas horas que me quedan…_

_pues hoy no deseo_

_regresar a la realidad._

_Día a día ansío más_

_el arribo de la noche,_

_el susurro del silencio._

_Déjame en mis sueños,_

_déjame tranquila…_

_o al menos hasta que halle_

_el "sueño eterno"._


	5. En luna llena

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**5.- EN LUNA LLENA**

Había momentos en los que notar la pasiva presencia de la luna, era una imagen relajante; sencilla, frágil, uniforme... hasta el más alto clamor de la tierra podía ser cortado ante la presencia de la luna, luna bella.

"_De las lunas,_

_la de octubre_

_es más hermosa,_

_porque en ella_

_se refleja el amor."_

Porque te provocaba el olvido de tus reflexiones, manteniéndote en un solo presente... borrando con su luz ajena algún pasado o futuro.

_Con ese tono acaramelado,_

_tal vez un poco dorado;_

_con el que añoras_

_la vaga imagen de algún reflejo,_

_queriendo recuperar_

_recuerdos y esperanzas._

Porque es aquí... así, en donde te dabas cuenta que, a pesar de todo, la vida tiene retazos ínfimos... de ser algo hermoso.

-Niña... -un susurro ahogado se escuchó en la estancia; cuando su vista se distrajo del satélite, poniendo más atención a la figura que reposaba a su lado, logrando reflejar un deje de preocupación en su mirar.

El slytherin no notaba cambios en su compañera; ayer en la madrugada habían vuelto y, según pudo percatarse, la chica pasó un día normal.

"_Luna, luna,_

_dame una tuna,_

_la que me diste_

_se me cayó a la laguna..."_

Era pasada la media noche y la castaña se había quedado dormida entre libros y pergaminos, con la pluma todavía agarrada con fuerza y manchada levemente de tinta por sus propios movimientos entre los escritos recientemente hechos. Draco la había llevado a su habitación y, luego de percatarse que estuviera bien cobijada, se sentó para mirarla largamente, queriendo resolver aquel problema de la enfermedad. Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, le daba vueltas a la cajita de terciopelo rojo; ése había sido un "regalo" de su parte, pero ahora se lo daría más... oficialmente, pues debía seguir con su misión.

-Dra-Draco…

-Granger ¿en que habíamos quedado? -la reprendía con ternura, como si estuviera lidiando con una niña de cinco años.

-Yo… es que…

-¿Por qué no estabas en tu cama cuando llegué?

-¡Había mucha tarea!

-Sí, claro… -hizo un amago de ponerse pensativo- …si agregamos la carga de los próximos tres meses.

-Pero… ¡ya déjame en paz! -gritó Hermione en un puchero mientras se cubría por completo con el edredón rojo de su cama.

-¿Poniéndote a la defensiva, Granger? -dijo con burla el chico, mientras intentaba ver el rostro de la muchacha.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! -se escuchó desde abajo.

-Granger, en serio -no hubo respuesta-. Dime qué hacías investigando sobre el "amor" -haciendo ver su duda, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Esto tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, había olvidado hacerle el contrahechizo a la biblioteca de la torre.

-…Estoy esperando…

-Draco ¿qué te preocupa? -lo había decidido; ponerse a la defensiva y no tomarle importancia al asunto… si llegaba a enterarse lo que ella hacía cada tarde entre libros del "amor" y hechizos… se burlaría, estaría riéndose en su cara, la tomaría por loca…

-Granger, Granger… ¡Granger!

-¡No grites!

-¡Hazme caso, entonces!

-¡Te estaba escuchando!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ya, no importa ¿Ahora se puede saber qué tarea tiene que ver con esas raras investigaciones tuyas?

Maldición, creyó que ya se le había olvidado.

-Sigo sin entender tu repentina preocupación.

- El hecho de verte tan… "soñadora y romántica" a ti -le dijo señalándola-, ya es grave.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Draco? -susurró la castaña con un aparente tono de amenaza.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesarían los temas sentimentalistas?

-Draco, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡soy un ser humano y tengo sentimientos!

-Vamos -le refutó sonriendo, sin que los gritos lo inmutaran-, eres alguien muy racional y te desesperan estas tonterías… ¿qué tuvo que suceder para que cambiaras de opinión tan de repente? -le preguntó con sumo interés, enfocándola, tratando de leer en su mirada la respuesta.

_Enamorarme_…

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Bien, como quieras -dijo Draco, algo molesto-. Luego te quejas de que yo no quiero hacer conversación contigo.

-¡Eso es distinto! -le gritó Hermione… a la puerta.

* * *

_El chico no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, jugando con sus manos y volteando cada cinco segundos hacia la cama. Esta vez no encontró la medicina de la chica y tuvo que hacer no sabía cuántos hechizos para poder calmarla. Ahora estaba dormida… y aún así el rubio no paraba de preocuparse, ella estaba débil y desde hacía horas que no despertaba; en un momento se le ocurrió llevarla a San Mungo, pero descartó la idea, pues ahí la retendrían demasiado tiempo y la fecha de su misión ya se acercaba; la enfermería de la escuela tampoco era una opción porque habría demasiadas visitas que se enterarían del "problema", por lo que la vigilarían más y eso, en definitiva, no le convenía a él._

_-Mhhh… -el chico volteó con un giro brusco de su cuello; unos pequeños movimientos debajo de las cobijas lo alertaron, se acercó en seguida hacia la cama de cuatro postes._

_-¿Granger? -mencionó Draco en un susurro. La aludida volteó desconcertada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz; su cabello revuelto le cubría parte de la cara y sus ojos acaramelados se notaban graciosos haciendo el intento de enfocar su vista, debajo de esas pobladas pestañas negras que constantemente impedían admirar aquellas orbes._

_-¿Draco? -se escuchó, con algo de inseguridad y un tremendo esfuerzo- ¿Qué… qué pasó?_

_-Mejor descansa, mañana hablamos._

_-Pero ¿y Harry y Ron?_

_-Ahora no menciones a esos idiotas ¿quieres? -dijo Draco con un grito contenido, tocando inconscientemente su mejilla derecha, donde se podía apreciar un enorme moretón y algunos golpes más._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Mañana._

_-Pero…_

_-Mañana -repitió cansado, colmando su paciencia._

_-No, es que… no recuerdo nada -dijo desesperadamente- En serio que no… y… y yo… -su voz se iba ahogando con el esfuerzo que la obligaba a hacer un nuevo llanto. Draco suspiró largamente y se dirigió hacia aquél bulto que se encogía entre las sábanas._

_-Vamos, niña… ¿por qué insistes en querer saberlo todo? -al momento en que se acercó, Hermione logró notar los hematomas de su rostro._

_-¡Pero qué te pasó!_

_-Nada que no se pueda arreglar -contestó desinteresadamente._

_-¿Ellos te golpearon? -preguntó mientras rozaba con sus dedos el rostro del chico._

_-Sólo intentaban "salvar" a su damisela en peligro -agregó con burla. Hermione sólo hizo una cara de desconcierto, dándole a entender que debía explayarse con la explicación- ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?_

_-Pues… -la chica cerró los ojos fuertemente y mientras volvía a abrirlos con lentitud, le respondió- estábamos en clase de Pociones, yo no quería ir a cenar, pero de pronto me quedé encerrada entre tantos… hombres -dijo sin saber si eso debía ser gracioso o algo serio-; luego fui contigo, intentaban alejarme de ti, pero yo me negaba… y no sé qué más de ahí._

_-Tuviste un ataque de asma, quise traerte en seguida a la torre, pero tus "héroes" también se asustaron, creyeron que iba a hacerte algo malo y se comenzó un forcejeo por ti donde acabó metiéndose todo Slytherin y Gryffindor, no salí muy bien parado, pero entre tanta confusión te traje a la torre sin que nadie se percatara -finalizó con una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-Ajá… ¿y esos golpes?_

_-Te dije que en el forcejeo…_

_-Eso no te pudo haber dejado así._

_-Bien -dijo molesto-. Luego de que te atendí salí para ver si la enfermera no tendría más de tu medicina porque yo no encontré, en eso me tomaron tus amiguitos y el resto del ejército, y me hicieron todo esto por no querer decirles nada sobre ti._

_-¿Pero por qué me trajiste aquí y no a la enfermería…_

_-¡Maldición, Granger… tenía segundos para pensar y sólo se me ocurrió venir aquí; además de que si iba a otro lado sería muy sospechoso que un slytherin llegara cargando a una inconsciente gryffindor!_

_-¡Pero no me grites!_

_-¡Tú me provocas!_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_Al siguiente día, Hermione insistió en hacerse cargo del chico y curarle las heridas, como gratitud de lo de anoche. Mientras la castaña pasaba con sumo cuidado un algodón con poción desinfectante sobre un raspón en una ceja, Draco la tomó de la mano, impidiéndole seguir con su trabajo._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-Ya te lo dije…_

_-No, en serio. Sólo te estás encariñando con una serpiente._

_-Más bien con un dragón -refutó la chica, divertida._

_-¡Niña! -dijo desesperado Draco- No puedes encariñarte con este dragón._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Es imposible. Los dragones no son fieles y tarde o temprano te atacan por la espalda sin importar el resto._

_Hubo un silencio corto. Hermione no sabía si tomarse eso como una advertencia o un simple comentario de cultura general._

_-¿Por qué me llamas niña? -preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema._

_-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?_

_-¿Me vas a responder?_

_-Porque pareces una niña caprichosa y malcriada de cinco años -dijo divertido._

_-¡Oye! -respondió con falsa ofensa, propinándole un pequeño golpe en un hombro que traía herido._

_-¡Tranquila!_

_-Lo siento -y se apresuró a tratar las heridas de ese hombro. Nadie habló por unos momentos, la chica estaba sumamente concentrada en su labor y Draco sólo se quedó pensativo._

_-También porque eres tierna -mencionó al aire, pero la morena lo escuchó claramente- e inocente._

_-¿El dragón se está encariñando con una niña? –preguntó, rebatiendo lo que él le había dicho anteriormente._

_-No -respondió con simpleza- y será mejor que no tientes a este dragón._

_-Pero Draco…_

_-No, Granger. Lo mejor es que paremos con estos juegos -dijo levantándose del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado-; no podemos seguir con esta extraña actitud entre los dos si lo único que va a resultar es que tú me agarres cariño._

_-Demasiado tarde._

_-¡Hablo en serio, Granger!_

_-Igual yo._

_Draco fue rápidamente a donde estaba ella y la tomó por los brazos con rapidez, acercándose más a su rostro._

_-No sabes lo que dices -susurró._

_-Soy una persona racional que lo sabe todo ¿recuerdas?_

_-No me provoques -y se alejó de la chica en seguida. Estuvo a punto de salir de la sala, cuando una pregunta lo detuvo._

_-¿Por qué no puedo encariñarme de ti, Draco? -aunque el chico se detuvo, no hubo respuesta- ¿Por qué quieres alejarme si así yo estoy bien… -la castaña se fue acercando a la espalda del rubio, y cuando llegó, posó sus brazos con cuidado alrededor del abdomen de él- …a tu lado? -susurró, recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda del otro._

_-Niña -mencionó el slytherin luego de un rato-, no soy lo que tú crees._

_-Mientes._

_-Claro que no, Granger, es verdad. Seguimos siendo slytherin y gryffindor, sangre pura y sangre sucia, clase alta y clase media, futuro mortífao y futura aurora –sólo el respondió el silencio-. Granger ¿me escuchaste?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y se puede saber porque no te alejas de una vez por todas?_

_-Las diferencias no importan a la hora de hablar sobre… el corazón -terminó Hermione algo apenada, escondiendo su rostro en la camisa del chico._

_Draco giró sobre sí mismo quedando frente a la chica; se veía perplejo, confundido._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que…_

_-¡No! Mejor no lo repitas._

_-Pero Draco ¿qué…_

_-Granger, escúchame bien -le dijo apurado, tomando con sus manos el fino rostro de ella-, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso ¿entendido? No quiero volver a escuchar eso ni nada que se le parezca._

_-¿De qué…_

_-Granger prométemelo. Ni a mí, ni a nadie más le dirás algo sobre esto -le ordenó con voz imperiosa._

_-No te…_

_-¡Granger!_

_Hermione sólo se alejó, algo confundida y molesta por su actitud. Definitivamente no entendía nada, luego de… pues, todo… ¿a qué venía esa orden?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Simplemente no lo hagas._

_-¿Por qué? -lo único que logró obtener fue que aquellos ojos ágata la miraran atentos, queriendo doblegarla- ¡Exijo saber la razón, Draco! -sólo silencio- ¡Maldita sea, me costó demasiado decirte todo esto…_

_-Sabes que ya lo sabía -le contestó con tranquilidad, contrario a su mirar._

_-…pero es distinto a que te lo dijera y…_

_-¿Qué obtenías con decírmelo? -la interrumpió nuevamente._

_-…sólo creí que las cosas habían cambiado, además de que nunca supe que tú lo supieras! -Hermione terminó roja y ofuscada._

_-Te lo dije aquél día: si quieres que sienta algo por ti confórmate con la nada, que no esperaras nada más de mí._

_-Pero…_

_- Niña -dijo como si nada-, ese sentimiento te arruinará la vida, te hará renunciar a todo lo que ahora tienes…_

_-No me interesa._

_-…Pero lo peor del caso -prosiguió alzando la voz, mirándola atentamente- es que no es correspondido._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué creías, Granger… que luego de tu confesión te propondría una huída? -ahora ella era quien callaba-. Ya te dije, no quiero volver a escuchar sobre el tema y mucho menos lo hablarás con alguien más ¿entendido? -la gravedad de su voz y sus ojos secos de emoción lograron debilitar a la chica, quien ya no se mostraba altiva desde hacía un tiempo… tal vez, después de todo, este sentimiento sí se la estaba comiendo viva- Tomaré tu silencio como un sí -terminó Draco como si estuviera dando por finalizado algún papeleo sin importancia. Salió de la habitación, dejando un imperceptible frío alrededor de la chica… Soledad._

_Deja atrás los sueños tontos,_

_no más fantasías de colores,_

_abandona la magia del corazón._

_Comprende_

_que la realidad es otra,_

_que no puedes crear tu mundo_

_mientras lo sigas compartiendo._

_Despierta… reacciona…_

_desecha tu inocencia,_

_elimina los vestigios_

_de nubes y estrellas._

_Despierta… reacciona…_

_ya es momento de que vivas,_

_que cierres los capítulos_

_de escritora empedernida,_

_soñadora sin límites._

_Aparta los suspiros,_

_controla a la imaginación._

_Perdona, lo siento…_

_pero debo alejarme_

_del supuesto paraíso..._

_debo acercarme_

_a la supuesta realidad._

* * *

Draco Malfoy entró a la biblioteca de su torre para terminar una tarea que les había dejado Snape.

-Pociones -pronunció a la nada. En seguida una brisa de aire se hizo presente en el cuarto circular y se escuchaba un constante movimiento entre las estanterías y cambios de páginas. Cuando todo ello paró, Draco se encontraba frente a los estantes rebosantes de bibliografía sobre la materia; desde "Curso de pociones para 6º grado", hasta "Los secretos detrás del bezoar". A pesar de que la habitación no era demasiado grande, en cierto modo, los Premios Anuales contaban con una excelente fuente de investigación, pues cada vez que lo desearan, ese cuarto se llenaba exclusivamente del tema deseado.

Draco estaba a punto de terminar su tarea, cuando repentinamente su mano izquierda le comenzó a arder. La giró para ver la palma; ahí se identificaba una miniatura de la marca tenebrosa, rodeada por un círculo. Esa era la marca que les daban a los novatos, antes de que demostraran ser dignos portadores de la verdadera. El chico tomó en seguida su capa y tocó con fuerza la marca propia, para en seguida desaparecer.

* * *

-Draco.

-Señor.

-Dime ¿cómo está la señorita Sangre Sucia?

-Hasta ahora no ha presentado ningún cambio en el que pudiera delatarse la enfermedad, Señor.

-Vaya… es una muchacha fuerte… Bueno -agregó con una mueca- no importa, tarde o temprano le dará y mientras más tarde, mejor -siseó con regocijo.

-¡Mi Lord! -interrumpió una tercera voz.

-¿Por qué me interrumpes de ese modo, Bellatrix?

Al momento en que Lestrange vio a su sobrino junto al Señor Oscuro, unas ganas irrefrenables de ir en contra de éste acapararon su mente.

-Mi Señor -mencionó con asquerosa devoción-, yo, Lucius y Severus ya estamos listos.

-Bien, bien. Entonces váyanse -la mortífaga se dirigió en seguida a la puerta-. Y Bellatrix… no me falles.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Lord.

Para cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, Lord Voldemort miró atentamente al joven Malfoy.

-Sabes, Draco, a pesar de que esos tres han sido mis mejores mortífagos desde mi primera aparición, los años les están comenzando a pesar… es muy necesario que las nuevas generaciones estén completamente preparadas, y realmente espero que todos sean dignos de acaparar el espacio de los veteranos… Draco -lo llamó por segunda vez-, especialmente de ti, espero verte entre mis más allegados.

-Será más que eso, Señor -le contestó para en seguida retirarse de la habitación con una leve reverencia-. Será más que eso -murmuró al momento en que salió de aquella sala.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de recreación de su torre, sentada sobre el pequeño taburete de un piano. Frente a ella se encontraba un enorme ventanal con las cortinas abiertas de par en par, permitiéndole la vista de una enorme luna sobre las montañas. Tocaba pausadamente algunas notas al azar, jugando con sus melodías, creándose un nuevo espacio. De pronto se detuvo, tocó con delicadeza otra tecla…

_-No le vuelvas a llamar "Wot"…_

Una más…

_-Es una promesa; un Malfoy nunca falta a sus promesas…_

Un poco más a la derecha...

_-Ella es MI misión y lo sabes…_

Agregó su mano izquierda…

_-¡Cómo pudiste permitir que te hicieran esto!..._

Luego ambas…

_-De ninguna manera permitiré que te pongas en riesgo sólo por uno de tus caprichos…_

Y volvió al juego de las melodías…

_La abrazó y les dio la espalda a los dos chicos…_

Más lento…

_-Yo no quiero tu perdón…_

Aceleró el movimiento.

_-¡Te defendí!..._

Apretaba con más fuerza el instrumento.

_-Eres demasiado buena para este mundo…_

Una lágrima salada fue cayendo de sus ojos cerrados.

_-Te estás encariñando con una serpiente…_

El movimiento de sus dedos salía fluido y vigoroso.

_-No puedes encariñarte con este dragón…_

El golpe hacia las teclas era cada vez más débil.

_-No es correspondido…_

Sus manos iban cayendo con mayor pesadez sobre el mosaico bicolor.

_-Niña…_

-Niña- murmuró con lentitud la castaña al abrir sus ojos. Observó atentamente esas figuras en blanco y negro, para en seguida ponerse a escribir sobre el cuaderno pautado que siempre reposaba en el piano, escribiendo en el margen superior de la hoja: "Niña".

* * *

-¿Granger? -llamó Draco al momento de entrar a la torre. No hubo respuesta alguna a su llamado- ¿Granger, dónde estás? -un imperceptible escalofrío recorrió su espalda; se dirigió hacia la sala de recreación por una fuerza mayor, pero al llegar ahí, no la encontró, sólo estaba el piano de cola abierto y...- El cuaderno -murmuró el chico, al ver la libreta de la chica abierta también; ella siempre la dejaba cerrada con un hechizo y lo amenazaba cada cinco minutos con que no leyera su contenido. Le dio la vuelta al piano y, justo a un lado del banquito, halló el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

Draco no gritó, no lloró, no intentó hacerla reaccionar nombrándola, sólo la tomó entre sus brazos como otras tantas veces y la llevó a su habitación.

* * *

-Chicos ¿no han visto a Hermione?

-No, Ginn.

-¿No se supone que ya debería haber bajado de su sala?

-Pues sí -contestó esta vez Harry-, pero ya sabes que últimamente ha andado nerviosa por los EXTASIS.

-Desde que comenzó el curso ha estado algo extraña...

-Bueno, pues con la carga de Premio Anual, tener de compañero a Malfoy, estar hasta el tope con materias, más sus tareas de Prefecta... ¿no te parece algo normal?

-Sí... claro... pero ¿y si no es por los exámenes… y si está metida en algo?

-¿A qué te refieres, Ginny? -le preguntó su hermano al alzar la vista del tablero de ajedrez, curioso por esa idea.

-Es que, pues... ha estado muy distraída ¿no creen? Además de que ya no se le ve por la biblioteca.

-Bueno, eso sí, pero nos dijo que hace la tarea en la torre.

-¿Y por qué hasta allá; qué problema tiene con hacerla en la biblioteca donde ha estado por cinco años?

-Pues...

-Además ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros sabe siquiera la ubicación de su sala?

-Ginn, es como el resto de las Casas.

-Sí, ningún otro debe saber la ubicación ni su contraseña respectiva.

-No chicos, es que... al menos sabemos por dónde están... es decir, Slytherin en las mazmorras, Ravenclaw al lado opuesto de la nuestra, pues también es una torre, y Hufflepuff en la segunda planta...

-¿Cuál es el punto, Ginn?

-Que tanto misterio me hace dudar. Porque incluso algunas personas de otras casas visitan grupos ajenos ¿no se han preguntado por qué nosotros no podemos ni ir a verla?

-Por supuesto que sí, Ginny ¿pero qué quieres que hagamos? Hermione lo mencionó claramente: nadie debe saber su ubicación. Punto final.

-Lo sé... es que Malfoy como único compañero de sala no me da buena espina.

-Mucho menos a nosotros, pero Hermione dijo que ella se encargaba... -al notar la expresión preocupada de su amiga, agregó- Vamos, Ginn... ella es muy fuerte e inteligente, no permitirá que ese idiota le toque siquiera un cabello.

-Supongo que tienen razón... pero luego hablamos con ella ¿sí?

-Está bien, está bien -contestó Ron distraído en el juego.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos al rato -se despidió saliendo en seguida de la sala.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba sudando frío. Luego de haber logrado calmar la fiebre, Malfoy se encontró con su piel pálida y helada; la chica se encontraba semiinconsciente, en veces teniendo algunas alucinaciones, otras quedándose recostada sin hacer el menor movimiento. Simplemente no podía recuperarse tan rápido y por lo visto, esto iba para largo, por lo que dejó unos momentos a la chica para poder escribir una carta.

_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Soy Draco Malfoy. Le escribo para comunicarle que la señorita Granger se encuentra en mal estado de salud; por horas tuvo la temperatura muy alta y ahora se encuentra con escalofríos. Pienso que son sólo las secuelas de la fiebre, pero en lo personal prefiero que no vaya a clases mañana. Le aviso de esto con la intención de que la excuse en sus clases y, si no es mucha molestia, a mi también, pues quiero ver cómo reacciona ante esta enfermedad._

_No iré a la enfermería en caso de verlo muy necesario. De todos modos usted ya sabe que la señorita Granger se encuentra en buenas manos._

_Sin más por el momento le agradezco su atención._

_-Draco Malfoy._

Al regresar a la habitación, notó que la chica estaba despierta; fue en seguida hacia ella para impedir que hablara.

-Shh... Tranquila, niña. No hables ¿está bien? o harás mucho esfuerzo.

Hermione sólo atinó a asentir débilmente. Mientras hacía el intento de sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Draco; una lechuza entró a la habitación. El rubio fue hacia ella, le quitó la carta y la leyó. La castaña lo miraba atentamente para que le dijera de qué se trataba, aunque Draco sólo guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo y se volvió para seguirla atendiendo. Esa mirada gris le advirtió que no pronunciara palabra alguna o le iría muy mal... por su propio bien.

-Será mejor que duermas. Mañana veremos qué tal amaneces -dicho esto, la arropó con cuidado y salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta para poder escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido. Se acostó, cansado, pero aún así atento por lo que le podría esperar en esa noche... era definitivo, si su instinto no le fallaba, eso era el inicio de la famosa enfermedad...

_-Cuídala..._

Recordó las palabras de su padrino. Eso sólo hacía que se preocupase más. Snape era un hombre con nervios de acero, nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia a las cosas, y a las que sí, eran contadas; el hecho de verlo preocupado por _ella_, era razón más que suficiente para estar doblemente preocupado.

Entre estas reflexiones, el chico se fue quedando dormido... permitiendo que su cuerpo descansara un poco... obligando a que la mente se tranquilizara, aunque sólo sean unos momentos...

* * *

-¡Ahhh! -Malfoy se levantó sin miramientos al escuchar el grito. Volteó a ver su reloj: 4:10 a.m. Era la tercera vez que lo despertaba. Al ingresar al cuarto de la chica, la vio despierta; con la respiración agitada, el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor... otra pesadilla.

-Ya, niña. Tranquila, tranquila -susurraba de manera calmante mientras la abrazaba fuerte, queriendo sentir sus latidos acelerados y constatar que poco a poco fueran bajando de velocidad.

-No recuerdo, no recuerdo -repetía Hermione en un sollozo. La chica estaba desesperada; desde hacía unas semanas que tenía extrañas pesadillas las cuales, al despertar, nunca sabía de qué trataban.

-Tranquila -Draco tomó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el buró y se lo acercó a la castaña-. Bebe un poco ¿sí? -Hermione apartó en seguida su rostro. Pudo ver a Malfoy maltrecho, ojeroso y desaliñado. No consiguió evitar sentirse culpable por ello, pero estaba todavía más desesperada por no saber lo que le sucedía.

Desde el antepasado lunes ambos estaban encerrados en la sala, sin salir siquiera a comer; ella porque no tenía hambre, él porque se negaba a dejarla sola. Durante toda esa semana la rutina siempre era la misma: En las noches se despertaba por raras pesadillas, por lo que también hacía a su compañero levantarse; por las mañanas el chico intentaba hacerla comer, en vano, pues ella no tragaba ni medio bocado; cada tarde ella se esforzaba por levantarse y caminar, odiaba depender de alguien, aunque cada cinco pasos se caía; también leía hasta que el mismo Draco le arrebataba el libro, pues sus ojos se cansaban con mucha facilidad; a la hora de la comida pasaba lo mismo que en el desayuno, pero el chico halló una forma de hacerla comer aunque sea un poco: él mismo no comía hasta que ella lo hiciera, y Hermione al ver que él no se doblegaba por nada del mundo, picoteaba la carne y lechuga -más por remordimiento que por otra cosa-; por las noches Hermione siempre vomitaba tuviera algo en el estómago o no, en esta parte Draco estaba de lo más turbado, pues si no tenía nada que devolver, los jugos gástricos iban a parar al excusado, provocando un enorme desorden en su cuerpo; por lo anterior, el rubio hacía hasta lo imposible por hacerla beber líquidos, la chica se negaba igual que en la comida, no quería beberlos porque según ella se sentía peor con éstos; por ello había vasos de agua en cada rincón de la sala; el chico se vio obligado a "alimentarla" vía intravenosa, y entre tantas inyecciones –a las que la chica temía- colocó mejor un delgado tubo debajo de su piel para no picarla a cada rato; había noches en las que la chica quería dormir con él, otras prácticamente lo corría de su habitación; por las mismas pesadillas, Hermione creó un miedo irrefrenable a dormir, Draco hacía toda una odisea para que la chica descansara un poco, pero era tan testaruda, que cuidarla parecía misión imposible.

-Granger -decidió usar su última arma-, si sigues así no tendré otra opción más que llevarte a la enfermería -los ojos totalmente abiertos de la chica le dieron buena espina- o mejor a San Mungo... -agregó pensativo.

Hermione sólo tomó el vaso de agua y bebió como pudo... aunque más de la mitad del líquido se cayera. La gryffindor se negaba rotundamente a asistirse a la enfermería; no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan demasiado y se agobiaría con las visitas, además de que hacer que la enfermera Pomfrey la atendiera con tan extraños sucesos… se sentiría como una carga después de todo el trabajo que la señora tendría.

-Sigo sin entender cómo sabes tanto de medimagia -dijo la chica para cambiar de tema.

-Y seguirás sin saberlo.

-Draco... -la chica hizo un puchero. El hecho de quererla bien en todo provocó que Hermione se volviera un poco caprichosa... lo que nunca amedrentaba al chico.

-Niña ya, mejor duerme.

-¡Noo!

-No te va a pasar nada en los sueños.

-¡No quiero! -exclamó asustada.

-Ya sé -Draco salió por un momento de la habitación y luego volvió con un peluche de hurón albino. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al verlo. Ése había sido un regalo de sus amigos, era como una broma pesada para Malfoy y para que ella recordara el divertido momento de la transformación; cuando se enteraron que estaba enferma se lo enviaron con el chico –que en el acto los presentes se botaron de la risa-, con un mensaje donde le decían que la extrañaban, la querían mucho y que se desahogara con el peluche al no tener suficientes fuerzas para pelear con el slytherin... lo que no sabían era que ella adoraba a ese peluche, y contrario a golpearlo, lo abrazaba y besaba a cada rato; según ella, "Drake" (una variación de Draco por la cual el rubio refunfuñó un buen rato) la cuidaba cuando el rubio no estaba; de pronto se convirtió en una especie de código para ellos, luego de su pelea donde Hermione le había confesado a Draco lo que sentía, efectivamente no volvieron a tocar el tema, pero cada vez que decía "te quiero, Drake", "cuídate, Drake" o los abrazos y besos, ambos sabían que éstos iban dirigidos al Premio Anual... aunque nunca decían nada al respecto.

-¡Drake! -exclamó contenta la castaña-. Te extrañé mucho -dijo, dándole un sonoro beso y un muy fuerte abrazo.

-¿Ahora sí te dormirás?

-No. Tengo mucho que contarle a Drake.

-Niña, "Drake" ya presenció todo tu día, así es que no creo que haya algo nuevo por decir –mencionaba, mientras arreglaba la cama para que se recostara.

-Él no sabe lo que pienso.

-¿Y si sí lo sabe?

-Pues entonces que hurón más inteligente -dijo la castaña, mirando atentamente a su peluche y dándole otro beso.

-Ya deja de jugar.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo? -preguntó como si hablara del clima. Esas dos semanas la había visto llorar, vomitar, gritar, caerse, dar pasos torpes, hablar con un peluche, bañarse... que sería algo tonto seguir en guardia.

-Si tú quieres -dijo.

-Sí -contestó mirándolo.

-Muy bien, pero a dormir. No quiero que sigas jugando con ese peluche.

-Dale un beso -dijo divertida.

-Yo no reparto besos, niña.

-Dale un beso -repitió, acercándole el peluche a su rostro.

-No.

-Por favor, sino Drake y yo no podremos dormir.

-¡Grrhhh! -Draco levantó su rostro fastidiado, tomó al hurón y sólo acercó sus labios para tocar rápido su pequeña cabeza. Luego volvió a acostarse.

-¿Y mi beso?

-Te estás volviendo muy caprichosa ¿sabes?

-Es tu culpa ¿Dónde está mi beso?

-Era el hurón o tú.

-¡No es justo!

-Nada es justo, niña.

Hermione se sentó fastidiada, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda al chico.

-No puede ser... -susurró muy bajito el chico, en un tono cansado, sin que ella lo escuchase.

Draco se levantó un poco, tomó por la cintura a la chica haciendo que se acostase, la cobijó como si nada y antes de que le replicara algo la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, niña -el rubio se acostó a su lado sin soltar la cintura de la gryffindor en ningún momento.

_Acalla..._

_qué más dan los aplausos,_

_alegrías y tu orgullo._

_Tienes, posees, adquieres..._

_ya no importa._

* * *

-¡Herms! -un grito la interrumpió en su lectura y un abrazo la hizo voltear.

-Hola Harry -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás, ya mejor? -le preguntaba mientras la revisaba atentamente.

-Sí, tranquilo.

-¡Mione! -otro abrazo la hizo trastabillar un poco.

-Buenos días para ti también, Ron.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-Jajaja ¿en serio?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -le contestó con supuesta indignación.

-Ya, tranquilos. Estoy un poco mejor. Por fin me dejaron salir de mi martirio -dijo con fastidio.

-¿Tener al hurón de compañía no es nada bueno, ah? -mencionó una tercera voz.

-No es eso, Ginn. Después de todo él estuvo a mi cargo -dijo alzando los hombros-. Pero es que un mes sin clases...

-Tranquila, que de seguro mi gran Hermione ya está al corriente.

-¿Esperabas menos, amigo? -agregó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Ya, chicos. Que de por sí no me han dado de alta. Sigo "en revisión".

-Es lo mejor, Hermione. Queremos que te recuperes.

-Lo sé... y gracias por sus regalos y cartas chicos; me dieron mucho ánimo.

Las risas del trío de oro resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor. La gryffindor todavía estaba muy delgada y un poco pálida, pero sus malestares ya no eran tan fuertes, por lo que Draco consideró pertinente probar una semana con clases.

Verla tan contenta le hizo sentirse un poco aliviado; tenía planeado darle una visita a su padrino para hablar más sobre el maleficio que le impusieron a la castaña... pero eso sería después de clases.

-¡Draco! -Pansy Parkinson se colgó en seguida a su cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pansy! -dijo Draco con fastidio, apartándose de ella.

-¡No la culpes, amigo! -mencionó un moreno al llegar a su otro lado- Ha estado como loca en este mes por no verte.

-¿Cómo te fue con la Granger?

-¿Qué acaso no me ves?

El chico andaba despeinado, permitiendo que sus cabellos rubios cayeran desordenadamente en un toque de gracia; la camisa desfajada, con sus primeros botones sin abrochar y la corbata mal puesta; la piel un poco ceniza, aunque con su color marfil sólo lograba un terminado de misterio.

-Tan guapo como siempre -mencionó divertida la pelinegra.

-Como sea, ya vámonos -al momento en que el chico se levantó, la mayoría de las miradas femeninas se posaron sobre él... terminantemente seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La semana había pasado sin mayores complicaciones. El ir y venir de clases, trabajos, encargos y exámenes, más medicinas y algunos malestares, ya se convertían en algo normal para ella. Draco la estaba esperando en la torre para su revisión diaria, y se había separado de sus amigos en un pasillo para dirigirse a su sala. Mientras caminaba, venía repasando los movimientos del nuevo encantamiento que acababan de aprender, agitando su mano con una varita imaginaria y susurrando el hechizo. Era jueves, las siete de la noche; y a pesar de no ser tan tarde, la oscuridad ya se cernía sobre el castillo, provocando que los alumnos se dirigieran directo a sus Casas para pasar un rato agradable frente a la chimenea con un café o chocolate caliente.

El sonido de una especie de golpe la alertó; luego de esperar a escuchar algo más, sin mayor éxito, decidió seguir en su camino; algunos pasos apresurados volvieron a escucharse, Hermione estaba harta de alumnos merodeando por el castillo que no la dejaban descansar tranquila, así es que molesta, se dirigió hacia el origen de esos ruidos con varita en mano.

-_Lumos _-susurró. Tal vez eran compañeros que se dirigían a la fiesta de Ravenclaw; maldijo internamente a aquellos descuidados que hacían más ruido que las mismísimas armaduras oxidadas del colegio. Más pasos... no entendía, parecía que la estaban rodeando... se quedó estática, atenta al menor movimiento que pudiera ver entre las sombras; por unos momentos no quiso cambiar de posición, pero luego de unos minutos dio el primer paso.

Unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la espalda, ya le habían tapado la boca; Hermione comenzó a forcejear con desesperación, logrando patear a quien le agarraba las piernas; quedó un poco libre, pero un fuerte dolor en su muñeca derecha la obligó a soltar la varita, haciendo un ruido seco y constante; mordió aquella mano que le impedía gritar, con tal fuerza que logró quitarla, aunque antes de abrir la boca, la golpearon fuertemente en el estómago, provocando que se mareara; la chica se defendía cada vez menos, pero antes de caer desmayada, golpeó con su cabeza a uno de sus oponentes, haciendo que la pinza con la que tenía recogido el cabello, se rompiera y diera a parar al suelo, junto a su varita. El cuerpo inmóvil se lo llevaron a rastras hacia las sombras... hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -dos chicos de 16 años entraron precipitadamente al despacho del director, sin embargo al ingresar, se hallaron con una segunda figura dentro.

-¡Maldito Malfoy, qué le hiciste a Hermione! -rugió Ron mientras agarraba a Draco por la camisa sin miramientos.

-Señor Weasley, hágame el favor de soltar al señor Malfoy que, según tengo entendido, él no tiene que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Granger.

-¡Cómo de que no, se supone que Hermione iba a la torre con este engreído!

-Y no llegó, Weasley. Por eso vine con el director.

En esos momentos los chicos observaron con más atención al rubio. Traía la camisa desfajada y remangada, sin corbata, los pantalones algo arrugados, con los zapatos de la escuela, el cabello completamente descompuesto, con los ojos cansados y la piel ceniza.

-¿Desde qué hora estás aquí, Malfoy? -le preguntó un desconcertado Harry; juzgando la vestimenta del chico, parecía que traía lo mismo de ayer.

-El señor Malfoy vino a mi despacho a las once de la noche.

-¡¿Y por qué no viniste antes, maldito hurón?!

-¡Ella me dijo que se quedaría un rato con ustedes!

-¡Pero no lo hizo, estúpido, y si...

-Señor Weasley, por favor -cuando los chicos tomaron asiento, el director prosiguió-. El señor Malfoy no vino antes porque primero fue a buscarla, y en un pasillo que se dirige a su torre, encontró esto -mencionó mostrándoles una varita y una pinza rota de metal negro con algunos brillantes caídos-. Él me asegura que esto le pertenece a la chica, pero ya que ustedes son los más cercanos a ella, quiero que me lo confirmen.

En esos momentos Draco se sintió indignado al reconocer el por qué Dumbledore no actuó tan rápido cuando él llegó a avisarle de la desaparición de su compañera: no le creía.

-Ésta es la varita de Herms.

-También esto; es un regalo que le dio Ginny en su cumpleaños.

-Muy bien -dijo el viejo mago-, en ese caso... Alice -se dirigió a una pintura que colgaba de la pared-, ve a todos los cuadros del castillo y pregunta quién vio a la señorita Granger ayer por la noche... ¿a qué hora la dejaron ustedes, señor Potter?

-Eran como las siete.

-Como a las siete de la noche -agregó a la figura del cuadro.

-Muy bien, Albus -y en seguida la mujer desapareció, dejando sólo el lienzo negro de la pintura.

-Chicos, parece ser que ya casi es hora de sus clases de la tarde, así es que será mejor que vayan a comer antes de dirigirse a sus salones.

-¡Pero profesor...!

-Señor Potter, le prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para averiguar qué sucedió con su compañera; sabe que no dejaré esto inconcluso. Pero les ruego que se dirijan a sus clases... Señor Malfoy, deseo hablar un momento con usted -dicho esto, los gryffindor salieron del despacho.

-Señor Malfoy ¿cómo estaba ella de salud?

-Seguía débil; nunca se recuperó por completo, pero al menos ya reaccionaba mejor su cuerpo a los líquidos -contestó el chico con voz neutra, sin mirar a los ojos del director.

-Bien... No sé qué pensar de esto. Si la quieren a ella o a alguno de nosotros...

-¿Cree que es por Potter?

-No sólo por el señor Potter, hablo también del señor Weasley... aunque es menos probable; todo lo concerniente entre ellos tres tiene siempre como principal razón a su compañero Potter... y no entendería si la señorita Granger cayó por casualidad o la eligieron precisamente a ella... lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿por qué ella? -inquirió mientras volteaba con un rápido giro hacia donde se hallaba el slytherin- Señor Malfoy -le llamó- ¿de alguna manera no sospecha que es a usted a quien llaman por el secuestro de la señorita Granger?

Draco se quedó pasmado; aunque sin emoción reflejada le contestó:

-No lo creo, profesor. El hecho de que sea mi compañera de cuarto no quiere decir nada.

-Pero usted la cuidó... ¿no habrá desecho los planes de alguien al hacer que la chica se recuperase un poco?

-Eso fue una orden expresa de usted, profesor, por lo que no hallo razones para creer aquello. Si realmente quisieran atacar a alguien a través de ella, el autor de eso debería estar consciente que dentro de este colegio no se abandonaría a la chica con lo que sea que le esté sucediendo.

-Tiene razón, señor Malfoy. Pues bien -dijo cambiando de actitud-, en ese caso le recomiendo que vaya a comer un poco y se dirija a sus clases, ya fue demasiado que faltara a las de la mañana; de todos modos le daré un justificante.

Malfoy no dijo nada, y al salir del despacho, se encontró con los dos mejores amigos de su compañera. Los vio algo confundido; decidió pasar de largo e irse a su torre para cambiarse.

-Malfoy, espera.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

-Queremos saber por qué te preocupa tanto Hermione.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-¿No, y el hecho de que hayas estado toda la noche aquí sin dormir por su desaparición no te dice algo?

-Escucha Potter, no es que me preocupe, pero después de todo es la otra Premio Anual, es gryffindor y es tu amiga... ¿qué hubieras pensado si no hubiera hecho nada al reconocer que no llegaba?

-Que tú eras el culpable -respondió Ron como si nada.

-Exacto. Y a pesar de todo me siguen viendo como sospechoso. Aún así yo ya hice mi parte, ahora háganse los héroes y vayan a rescatarla -dicho esto, se volteó para seguir caminando.

* * *

-¡Qué rayos significa esto! -entró azotando la puerta del despacho.

-Draco, será mejor que te sientes y no atraigas a más gente por los gritos.

-No Severus, quiero que me digas ¿por qué diablos se llevaron a Granger? -el profesor levantó en seguida el rostro de los trabajos que revisaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que se llevaron a Granger. No aparece desde ayer.

-Yo no sabía nada de que se la llevarían...

-Pues los últimos en verla fueron Potter y Weasley, como a las siete. No llegó ni siquiera a la torre.

-¿El director ya lo sabe? -preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su armario de ingredientes.

-Sí, yo le avisé. Aunque no me creyó hasta que Potter y Weasley se lo confirmaron -agregó despectivamente.

-No es que no te creyera, Draco, pero debía provocar que los gryffindor también se enteraran para que luego no haya problemas ni malentendidos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ver por qué se la llevaron... ¿seguro que fueron ellos?

-¡Y quién más va a ser!

-Muy bien. En seguida vuelvo.

_El tiempo pasa,_

_sin darle tregua a su dueño._

_Constante, a veces vacilante,_

_corre..._

_dejando un rastro pasado,_

_teniendo un corto presente,_

_estando lejos del ansiado futuro._

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la desaparición de Hermione. Nadie lograba encontrar nada; sólo se había confirmado su secuestro al notificar que hubo una riña en el ala oeste del castillo, lugar donde se hallaron las cosas de la chica.

Draco creía saber con quién estaba, pero ignoraba dónde y por qué. El profesor Snape sólo le comentó un "tenías razón", luego se negó a decirle más. Fue a ver si los padres de Pansy o Blaise les habían dicho algo a sus hijos, pero por lo visto ese movimiento sólo lo conocían unos cuantos; supuso que su padre estaba involucrado, así como su tía y padrino... sin embargo, no logró sacar nada de nadie.

Harry y Ron no tenían mejor suerte. Fueron a hablar con los cuadros pero sólo lograron sacar que más de uno atacó a su amiga. Buscaron pistas y nada. El mismo Harry ya deseaba soñar con Voldemort o que le ardiera la cicatriz para saber algo de la chica... pero no pasaba nada... no pasaba nada.

_El lugar oscuro se hallaba iluminado por las llamas de algunas antorchas. Las paredes húmedas y frías desprendían un fétido olor. El eco de unos pasos irrumpía el interminable silencio de la estancia._

_Las puertas de enfrente se abrieron de par en par. El cuarto se hallaba decorado con suma elegancia, pero parecía haber sido abandonado durante años, como si fuera una especie de sótano._

_En un sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo, estaba sentado el Señor Tenebroso, con sus brazos reposados sobre la mohosa tela, sosteniendo una copa con la mano derecha._

_-Mi Lord -se acercó una mujer a besarle de forma ansiosa la mano de aquella figura._

_-Bella -mencionó el nombre de la mortífaga con una orden implícita de que se levantara- ¿Cómo está nuestra huésped?_

_-Se niega a comer algo, mi Señor, y ha soportado algunos cruciatus... -agregó con una mueca masoquista, acariciando imperceptiblemente su varita._

_-Bellatrix, no la quiero muerta._

_-Oh no, mi Lord... por supuesto que no -dijo arrodillándose-. Por lo visto el buen Draco hizo un maravilloso trabajo con esa -mencionó con ira, queriendo hacer enojar a Voldemort._

_-Según sé fueron órdenes de Dumbledore -agregó el hombre, ignorando las represalias de su mortífaga._

_-¡Pero no tenía que dejarla tan bien! -explotó._

_-Vamos, Bellatrix -dijo con una sonrisa fría-, el chico sólo hace un trabajo impecable; de haber hecho lo que dices la culpa recaería en él. Es inteligente y astuto, él sí piensa antes de hacer algún movimiento -agregó, provocando el enojo de la mujer._

_-Sólo necesitamos que venga Potter -susurró con la furia contenida._

_-Y lo hará, no te preocupes por ello -dijo con una inmensa felicidad, al saber que el fin ya se acercaba._

_De pronto, la delgada figura de una chica con cabellos castaños se enfocó en su vista. La muchacha temblaba, acurrucada en un rincón de esa mazmorra. Cuando volteó el rostro, notó su cuerpo maltratado, raspones y hematomas adornaban esa antigua piel morena, sus labios y nariz sangraban un poco, y sus ojos estaban cristalinos y carmesíes por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar... esos ojos acaramelados._

-¡Ahh! -la respiración agitada del muchacho y el sudor frío que caía por su frente alertaron a su amigo.

-¿Harry, qué pasa?

-¡La encontré, Ron, la vi! -dijo el chico desesperado mientras bajaba de su cama y se cambiaba con apuro.

-¡Entonces debemos avisar a Dumbledore!

-¡Espera! -detuvo al pelirrojo. Para esto sus compañeros ya habían despertado y los miraban con desconcierto.

-Él sólo nos detendrá. Además, en mi sueño dijeron que es a mí a quien esperan, no tiene caso que vaya alguien más -susurró Harry al chico para evitar que alguien más escuchase.

-¿Sabes dónde es? -le preguntó Ron, en el mismo tono bajo.

-Creo que sí... pero debemos avisarle a alguien más -le contestó mientras tomaba su varita, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de su padre.

-¿A quién? -le dijo con confusión mientras tomaba sus propias capa y varita.

Harry volteó a ver a su amigo de toda la vida; le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos para en seguida responder:

-Malfoy.

* * *

-¡Draco, espera!

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó con molestia al encontrárselo en su ronda.

Su compañero respiró profundo por la carrera antes de continuar.

-Ya sé quién la violó aquél día -luego de unos momentos de silencio, el chico agregó-. Sabes que ninguno desobedece tus órdenes y yo no soy la excepción -el rubio sólo lo seguía observando atento, pretendiendo saber la verdad-. Son los mismos que se la llevaron.

-Habla, Nott -le ordenó el príncipe de Slytherin al instante.

El chico de cabellos negros bajó la mirada por unos momentos, sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio que escondía en su capa y se la extendió al chico, al momento en que Draco la tomó, su compañero volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Los señores Crabbe y Goyle- le contestó en voz neutra.


	6. En tu mente

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**6.- EN TU MENTE**

Nadie habló por unos momentos. Harry y Ron tenían apuntadas sus varitas hacia los slytherin, quienes no los perdían de vista con aparente indiferencia.

-Malfoy, vas a venir con nosotros, AHORA -aclaró con determinación el gryffindor.

Draco sólo giró su cuerpo para afrontarlo, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja derecha, incitándolo a continuar.

-Escucha maldita serpiente ¡sólo queremos saber dónde está Hermione! -exclamó Ron, alzando más la voz en cada palabra.

Ambos slytherin se miraron con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo, Weasley?

-¡No estamos para juegos! Vi a Voldemort con Bellatrix y él te mencionó ¡por lo tanto, estás involucrado!

-Theo -llamó con suma seriedad a su compañero-, despierta a Blaise y a Pansy. Nos vemos en los límites del bosque. Deja a Vincent y a Greg vigilando -dicho esto, los jóvenes les dieron la espalda para seguir con sus asuntos.

-¡Malfoy! -lo detuvo Harry- ¡Qué haces!

-No te importa, Potter.

Draco subió escaleras y recorrió pasillos, siempre seguido con dificultad por los gryffindor. Entró a un aula aparentemente abandonada, tomó algunas cosas y, antes de que sus enemigos lograran alcanzarlo, él ya había salido, dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo.

_Y si el peligro acecha,_

_permite que el valor mane_

_de tu mancillada alma;_

_pues qué importan ya_

_heridas pasadas,_

_si a pesar de ello,_

_tus latidos siguen presentes._

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -preguntó Blaise, sin emoción alguna.

-No me digas que también vendrán -le prosiguió Pansy.

Draco sólo los miró atentamente, dando por terminada la discusión. Dejó en el suelo el paquete que había formado con las cosas y comenzaron a prepararse.

-¡Qué significa esto!

-¿Los dos tienen escoba? -preguntó Zabini, haciendo caso omiso de lo anterior.

-Explíquense ¿quieren?

-Potter, sólo estaremos perdiendo nuestro valioso tiempo.

-No te esfuerces, Pansy. Muy bien, pero antes ¿estamos perfectamente conscientes que somos de bandos contrarios? -luego de un asentimiento general, Draco prosiguió- El Señor Tenebroso sólo usa a Granger para que vayas a donde él, como ya sabrás, Potter. Pero ha habido demasiadas cosas que siempre terminan involucrándola a ella, lastimándola.

-Y eso nunca ha sido parte del plan -prosiguió Blaise, mientras metía en una mochila algunos frascos elegidos con pociones-. Se supone que estamos a cargo de Hogwarts, sólo que últimamente alguien nos está haciendo a un lado, tergiversando las órdenes, pasando de nuestra autoridad, queriendo eliminarnos del mapa.

-Bellatrix Lestrange -respondió Nott a la muda pregunta de los gryffindor-. Reconoce en nosotros claros contendientes a su "ansiado" puesto -al mismo tiempo que hablaba, revisaba las varitas de sus compañeros y la propia-. Por ello nos ataca dentro de nuestros terrenos, haciéndonos quedar como unos inútiles.

-Y, entre otras cosas -dijo Pansy-, el rapto de Granger es sólo un mensaje de ella, "burlándose"-mencionó con asco mientras guardaba varios artefactos en su respectiva mochila-. Ésta es nuestra pelea y no tiene por qué involucrar a otros. Granger sólo sale como víctima de algo que no le incumbe, por eso vamos a rescatarla.

-Aún así, ustedes sólo son mortífagos -interrumpió Harry- ¿qué caso tiene para ustedes el rescate y todo lo demás si sus planes no distan de los de Bellatrix? Si terminarán por atacar Hogwarts…

-Vamos, Potter -dijo Draco-, te creía más inteligente ¿Realmente nos crees capaces de seguir tras los pasos de un maniático mestizo? No, nosotros vemos más allá. La verdadera guerra es la que se está llevando a cabo dentro del bando oscuro, entre los idiotas ansiados de poder, quienes se han estado destruyendo mutuamente. Al resto no le concierne, sólo son inocentes caídos en lucha ajena.

-Hace mucho que el ideal dejó de ser el dominio de la pureza de la sangre.

-Las muertes y ataques ahora representan hazañas para subir de rango -al lado se escuchaba cómo Draco invocaba las escobas.

-No entiendo… -murmuró Ron.

-Simplemente odiamos a los cobardes y tramposos. Esta guerra es un caos. El Señor Oscuro sólo desea hacer cumplir viejos principios más por orgullo que por otra cosa, y al resto la obtención de poder los ha cegado, convirtiéndolos en ratas.

-Ya nada tienen que ver los muggles, sangre sucia, mestizos o traidores a la sangre, y es una tremenda canallada que sigan pagando los platos rotos.

-Nosotros sólo protegemos a Hogwarts, yo sólo protejo a Granger -aclaró Draco con determinación, ya montado en su escoba como el resto.

-Eso no quiere decir que estemos de su lado, pero esos idiotas deben pagar.

-Los han subestimado -dijo Ron con sumo asombro.

-Llámalo madurez, Weasley -dijo Pansy con una cínica sonrisa mientras se colocaba su capa-. Ahora ¿nos vamos o qué?

-¿Tregua entonces? -preguntó Harry.

-Hasta que la infesta de ratas se elimine -mencionó Draco, dando luego una fuerte patada en el suelo para elevarse por los aires.

* * *

-Bien. Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy, nuevo cuartel para el Señor Tenebroso y sus más allegados. Tiene un complicado método de seguridad, por lo tanto, ustedes entrarán y saldrán con alguno de nosotros…

-Granger está en las mazmorras de alta seguridad, la quinta -interrumpió Pansy.

-¡La quinta! No puede ser ¿para qué la quieren ahí?

-No hay muchos mortífagos dentro, pero la vigilancia está puesta estratégicamente…

-Déjame ver -pidió Ron. Luego de una pregunta muda y el permiso por parte de Draco, Pansy compartió con él el mapa.

-¿Qué significa la quinta celda? -detrás de Harry se escuchaba a su compañero que halagaba asombrado el mapa.

-Ya verás, Potter… Mira, ustedes sólo concéntrense en Granger ¿entendido? Nosotros apartaremos la seguridad para que no se les dificulte, pero ya en las mazmorras se las apañarán solos.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?

-Venimos a tomar algunos informes, entre otras cosas.

-Eres bueno en esto, Weasley. Bien, ya están nuestras rutas trazadas.

-Dales lo que necesiten -murmuró Draco mientras escondía las escobas.

-Un frasco de poción de invisibilidad para cada uno… aquí no sirve esa capa, Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Para mortífagos de alto rango, sólo se verán como dos niñatos escondidos debajo de un pedazo de tela.

-Cuando encuentren a Granger, lo primero que deben hacer es darle esta poción revitalizadora.

-Si tienen problemas, hacen un _patronus speciala_ y piensan en alguno de nosotros, eso provocará que el mensaje sólo le llegue al destinatario elegido.

-Por cierto, también quiero que le coloquen a Granger esto -mencionó Draco mientras sacaba de su capa una cajita de terciopelo rojo; al abrirla, se pudo vislumbrar una delicada cadena de oro, de la que colgaba un dije en forma de rosa labrada en tres oros, y en su centro, una pequeña estrella de cinco picos era conformada por diminutos diamantes-. Es un escudo que la protegerá de males atentados en su contra. Al no tener ni una gota de sangre mágica, estar aquí dentro la debilita -Malfoy volvió a guardar el collar y se lo entregó a Harry-. Theo, ve con ellos; no quiero que se pierdan.

-Draco ¿no crees que Granger no querrá… pues, verme?

-¡Maldición, Theodore! -Pansy colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo-. Blaise, vas con ellos.

-Entendido -dijo el slytherin, colocándose entre Harry y Ron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Pansy, observando atentamente una especie de reloj que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué tal… media hora? Con Potter y Weasley nos ahorramos lo de Granger.

-Media hora, entonces.

-Oigan ¿a qué se dedican realmente? -preguntó un aturdido Ron.

-Información clasificada, pelirrojo.

-Blaise, tomen el traslador.

-Ahora sí, en marcha -dijo un divertido Zabini.

* * *

_Obligo a las sombras_

_a huir despavoridas,_

_provoco el temblor_

_de los cuerpos inocentes._

_Mi vida_

_no es más que sangre,_

_mi vida_

_no es más que desazón._

Draco, Pansy y Theodore se dirigieron a la sala principal donde se encontraban sus padres. Nadie mencionó nada al notar la presencia de los jóvenes, pero sí lograba denotarse una ligera chispa de desconcierto en las expresiones dirigidas a ellos. Los chicos, sin saludar, cruzaron la sala para llegar a la siguiente estancia, sólo que unas raquíticas manos se aferraron al brazo izquierdo de Pansy.

-Querida ¿cómo es que no saludas?

-Suéltame, Donovan -respondió con frialdad.

-No, cariño. No te he visto en meses ¡y ahora pretendes que te deje ir! -respondió con falso asombro- Mi novia debería de hacerme más caso… -la chica no respondió; tampoco habló cuando el chico la acercó de un tirón, provocando que sus piernas golpearan fuertemente contra el sillón, ni cuando ese chico, mayor que ella, escurría sus manos por sus caderas, tomándola firmemente por sus glúteos, masajeándolos con descaro y morbo… tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada a sus padres, fría, seca, vacía; instándoles, retándolos a que hicieran algo… pero nada, ninguno de los presentes se movió.

-Vámonos, Pansy -susurró Theo y la tomó delicadamente de una mano para regresarla con ellos. En un principio Donovan se negó, clavando sus dedos en la tierna carne de ella, pero bastó una mirada del joven Malfoy para que la dejara ir en seguida.

Al momento en que los jóvenes abandonaron la sala, el silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos.

* * *

-Te digo Bellatrix -se oyó en susurros-. Yo lo sé, ÉL me lo ha confiado.

-No empieces con tus mentiras; tú ni siquiera eres uno de sus más allegados como para estar aquí.

-Estás celosa, eso es lo que pasa. Te da envidia que Nuestro Señor nunca te ha tenido la suficiente confianza como para compartir contigo éste y otros secretos.

-¡Deja de regodearte, Krum! -gritó Bella desaforadamente- Conozco tus trucos baratos -continuó en un volumen más bajo, con tono siseante-; no olvides que yo te raje aquí, cariño -terminó en voz cantarina e infantil.

Hermione pudo ver cómo el hombre cercaba a la mortífaga en una esquina, y gracias a la pálida luz que iluminaba con timidez las mazmorras, fue testigo de un acto brutal de fornicación.

* * *

-Zabini ¿qué significa la quinta celda?

-Sí… ¿por qué se preocupan tanto por el número?

-Oigan, no hay tiempo para darles unas clases de aritmancia -dijo Blaise sin disminuir el paso-. Pero, en resumen, se puede decir que las celdas eligen a su preso… cada persona es única y, entre otras cuestiones, tendrán siempre puntos débiles propios de ellos, permitiendo lastimarlos de la forma más barbárica, siempre y cuando estén en la celda correcta. Sólo que Granger no corresponde a la celda cinco, y siendo de origen puramente muggle… las consecuencias son desastrosas.

-¿Por eso el collar? -preguntó Harry mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-Sí, también por eso.

-Pero no sería…

-Weasley -interrumpió el slytherin-, en otra ocasión ¿quieres? -y al instante los tres intentaron tomar más velocidad.

* * *

Hacía diez minutos que los slytherin dejaron a su amigo con los gryffindor en las mazmorras. La resistencia se había mostrado prácticamente impenetrable si querían pasar desapercibidos; y ellos, al regresar a la estancia principal para conseguir lo que buscaban, gastaron preciosos minutos de más. Ahora se veían en serios aprietos con el tiempo. Sólo esperaban que a los otros les estuviera yendo mejor, pues la principal misión era sacar a Granger de ahí.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? -preguntaba Nott checando los papeles una y otra vez, abriendo y cerrando los cajones del escritorio.

-¡Maldición! -farfulló la chica antes de lanzarle un hechizo a los documentos previamente elegidos por sus compañeros para hacerles una copia que pudieran llevarse- Si nosotros no salimos con ese papel todo habrá sido en vano.

-No digas eso -le espetó Draco con dureza-. Lo más importante es que _ella_ esté bien -finalizó con determinación mientras revisaba los libros del cuarto, apartando algunos para llevárselos.

-No me vengas con tus líos amorosos, _Daimonion _-le dijo Theo burlonamente.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos sin hacerle mayor caso al comentario y a las risitas divertidas de su compañera.

* * *

_-¡Draco! -repitió entre risas para hacer enfadar más al chico._

_-¿Por qué me llamas así? -el rubio sólo recibió como respuesta una expresión de indiferencia y luego más risas._

_El aludido sonrió de lado, aunque en un principio le desesperaba estar rodeado de ruido, no tardó en admitir que le encantaba la Sala llena de las risas de su compañera; sonaban frescas, contagiosas, dulces… y todavía mejor si él las provocaba._

_La chica ya se había calmado; Draco no dejó de mirarla con un aire de suspicacia; y ante la muda pregunta de él, Hermione sólo alzó los hombros y mencionó:_

_-Ya no es divertido._

_El chico se acercó con sigilo a la Premio Anual, quien iba distraída hacia las escaleras; una sonrisilla traviesa adornaba sus labios mientras veía cómo ella subía el primer escalón: ésa era la señal._

_La gryffindor sintió que la jalaban de su cintura, cargándola para evitar que subiera a su habitación._

_-¡Draco, no… para!_

_-¿Dejarás de decirme Draco? -ella sólo le sacó la lengua- Tú lo pediste, Granger -murmuró._

_Las risas volvieron a resonar por todo lo ancho de la torre, inundando cada rincón con esa alegría que lograba desprenderse de ésta. Las cosquillas no pararon por más súplicas entrecortadas que ella pronunciara, disfrutando él de ese sonido. Al final los dos estaban recostados en el sillón; él rodeándola con ternura; ella ya dormida, soltando a veces una ligera risa por el contacto de un cálido aliento sobre su cuello._

Hermione tenía la vista fija en los barrotes, con la mirada perdida y esos ojos llorosos. Se encontraba arrodillada, recargando sus muslos sobre sus pantorrillas; ambas manos aferradas a la tela de su falda, con los nudillos ya blancos y los brazos temblorosos.

_-¿Qué es? -preguntó con suma curiosidad y alegría la castaña, dejando de lado el resto de sus regalos._

_-Averígualo._

_Hermione tomó la cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo con suma delicadeza e intentó abrirla, pero ésta no cedía._

_-Dracoo -gimoteó la morena al no lograrlo luego del doceavo intento._

_-Ten paciencia._

_La morena no comprendió y siguió con su labor, ahora a base de hechizos. Draco tomó con firmeza la mano que sostenía la varita, haciéndola detenerse._

_-Paciencia -susurró-. Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás su contenido._

_Hermione no hizo nada durante un buen rato, observando la cajita con admiración y ansias contenidas; luego la tomó con sumo cuidado y la situó en su regazo cariñosamente. Desde ese momento, cuidaba a su tesoro… esperando ese momento indicado._

Justo frente a su celda, pasaron una serie de eventos que su mente le escondía, queriendo abandonar esos recuerdos en su rincón más oscuro.

_Son dos pozos sin fondo,_

_muertos y gélidos,_

_dos cuencas vacías…_

_una desventura vivida._

_Con cubierta turbia y lacrimosa,_

_de aspecto rojizo,_

_fijados tal vez_

_en un pasado ensombrecido._

_Se les ha acabado el brillo,_

_la fe y esperanza,_

_se le ha acabado la luz_

_y el color a la semblanza._

_Son esas ventanas del alma_

_a las que me refiero,_

_destrozadas e inutilizables,_

_ahora cegadas de la realidad;_

_ahora seducidas con la ilusión._

Vio el acto sexual una y otra vez; qué importaba si cerraba los ojos, ahí seguían los ruidos, qué importaba si se tapaba los oídos… ahí seguían danzando las imágenes y sonidos.

_Gritos mudos_

_resuenan en mi mente._

_Gestos pintados,_

_que se borran con el tiempo._

_Aromas mezclados_

_para opacar la pestilencia._

_Sabores desteñidos_

_que se apagan con la vida._

_Son texturas y sus tertulias_

_las que exaltan_

_deleites y dolencias._

_Destierra, ahora,_

_tus vínculos con la realidad impuesta;_

_intérnate, entonces,_

_a la utopía creada._

Vio una orgía, donde el sadomasoquismo estaba a la orden del día.

_Caminos sin rumbo_

_son pisados_

_por destinos inconclusos;_

_dejando, tal vez,_

_huella indeleble de sus acciones._

_Supón, mejor,_

_que la algarabía_

_de la naturaleza_

_sopesa consecuencias_

_de lo que serían sus creaciones._

_Supón, mejor,_

_que el rutinario_

_pasar del tiempo_

_mitiga las añoranzas perdidas_

_que conllevan nuestros recuerdos._

Vio asesinar… sufrimiento, mutilación, gritos, sangre salpicándole… y en ningún momento fue utilizada la varita, siempre al modo muggle, de la forma más primitiva y asquerosa –a veces compleja-… reconociendo cosas que jamás imaginó de su existencia o posible realización.

_Cristales quebrados_

_inundan la estancia;_

_pedazos amorfos_

_sin primor ni gentileza._

_De contornos punzantes_

_-cortantes-_

_que atraviesan sin premura_

_ese gesto de dulzura_

_que embelesa a la princesa._

_Artificios regados y azotados;_

_milagros caídos_

_de un cielo estrellado._

_Engañada_

_por espejos con brillo,_

_ultrajada_

_en el más vulgar sentido._

_Preferiste aquel polvo de hadas,_

_te conformas con cristal molido._

_Encerrada te encuentras,_

_bella doncella,_

_en la habitación destruida_

_por una lluvia de estrellas._

Sintió en carne propia una violación, esta vez consciente de los hechos… qué importaba… si su mangullado cuerpo estaba a merced de los otros. Y así la dejaron, así la abandonaron: desecha, shockeada, moribunda… enajenada de esa realidad.

_-¡Por Merlín, niña estás ardiendo!_

_Draco la cargó en seguida; se dirigió al baño, abrió la toma de agua fría de la regadera y sin titubear se metió con ella. Soltó poco a poco sus piernas; sosteniéndola ahora por su cintura, con la otra mano procuraba que el agua helada la mojara por completo. Hermione empezó a tiritar, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico y con su mano derecha intentaba callar los escalofríos que salían de su boca; se sentía cansada y con sus párpados pesados… sólo lo rodeó en un abrazo flojo. Draco le fue quitando el uniforme, comenzando por la capa y los zapatos; y así, con cuidado, la dejó en ropa interior, masajeando su espalda y cuello con el agua que caía, siguiendo con el resto de ese pequeño cuerpo._

_Un sentido irrefrenable de protección y cariño lo dominaba cada vez más desde que comenzó a convivir con la muchacha. Frágil y pura… la cuidaba y mimaba en sobremanera, queriendo encerrarla en una burbuja, su burbuja; donde el mundo la pudiera **admirar**, no tocar._

_La chica se iba adormeciendo con el tacto de esas manos ajenas. Y así como un padre bañaría a su hija, así Draco terminaba de hacerlo, rodeándola con una toalla suave y larga; comenzó a frotar su cuerpo para secarlo, haciéndole a veces cariños en su rostro para que sonriera. Con la toalla bien puesta, Draco cambió de ropa interior a la chica que ya caía en el sueño; la vistió con un fresco camisón verde pastel con listones de un verde más oscuro; le secó el pelo para en seguida llevarla hasta su cama y arroparla en total concentración; se sentó en su silla con expresión cansada y la observó llegar a un profundo sueño, velándola durante la noche… porque en esos instantes, Draco Malfoy era padre._

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está ida… Debemos sacarla de aquí ¡pronto!

Tres muchachos observaban con preocupación a la chica de cabellos castaños, todos ellos cubiertos con polvo, cansados y heridos. Al abrir la celda, el primero en entrar fue Ron, pero al intentar abrazar a su amiga, ésta soltó un chillido asustadizo y se alejó a gatas.

-Herms, tranquila… somos nosotros -intentó Harry queriendo acercar su mano a la espalda de la muchacha. Ella sólo lo vio, los vio con la mirada perdida en el vacío… todo y nada. Espantada, rasguñó el brazo de Potter y volvió a alejarse.

_Heme aquí, sobre mi cama,_

_intentando despejarme de la realidad;_

_hace unos momentos_

_me encontraba frente al espejo,_

_narrándole a mi reflejo_

_lo que es de mi vida;_

"_estoy en problemas"_

_murmuro,_

_como si la muerte ya estuviera cerca…_

_Miro al suelo por un momento_

_y me retiro de ahí;_

_ya no quería llorar más._

Ambos gryffindor estaban asustados, volteando a ver al slytherin para obtener una explicación medianamente coherente… pero Blaise no dijo nada; se acercó en cuclillas a la chica mientras la iba llamando en un susurro:

-Granger… ven, estoy aquí, ven.

Hermione volteó hacia él y una chispa de desconcierto brilló en sus ojos temerosos; permitió que se acercara, él no la tocó al llegar hasta ella, sólo la siguió llamando. La gryffindor tenía una lucha interna, queriendo salir de su mundo de ensoñaciones al notar el tan conocido uniforme de Hogwarts… el escudo de Slytherin.

_Y me enamoré_

_por vez primera,_

_del ocaso indefinido_

_entre retazos_

_de pasado._

-D-Dra-Dra-co… murmuró a modo de pregunta.

-Está aquí -le susurró Zabini-, vino a buscarte.

Ella intentó encontrar al rubio en la mazmorra, pero escuchó:

-Nos está esperando -siguió Blaise-. Mira, él te mandó algo -le hizo señas a Harry y él le pasó el collar-. Ven, mira -le decía, mostrándole la cajita.

Esa cajita que ella tanto conocía.

_Y te extrañé_

_en primavera,_

_seguida de tu partida_

_traicionera y altanera._

La tomó con algo de timidez y en un acto reflejo la abrió; Hermione, asombrada de haber podido, dudó un poco ante la posibilidad de que todavía no fuera el momento preciso. Miró al slytherin y él sólo afirmó en silencio. Una sonrisa rota y pequeñas lágrimas la siguieron luego de ver su contenido; Zabini en ese instante le estaba colocando la cadena.

-¡Blaise! -gritó con voz ronca y se echó a sus brazos, llorando sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes… ya pasó… -Zabini le dio la poción revitalizadora y la siguió consolando.

Harry y Ron estaban mudos, aturdidos por lo que pasaba. No sabían ni qué pensar de ello; asimilar toda esa información todavía no se lograba; iba a paso lento, como un espeso y pesado líquido, haciendo incómoda la situación.

-Potter, Weasley -los interrumpió-, debemos irnos.

Ellos sólo lograron asentir y se acercaron a la lata aplastada que tenía el otro chico.

-Pero…

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos -la interrumpió con voz suave.

Al instante, los cuatro sintieron un fuerte jalón en el ombligo y, luego, la caída cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

-Greg… ¡Greg!

El aludido tomó un pequeño espejo que yacía sobre su buró.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise?

-¿Draco no se ha comunicado contigo? -le contestó la imagen reflejada de su amigo.

-No… ¿por qué, qué sucede?

-Él y los otros están retrasados por media hora… ¿Cómo está la situación allá?

-Hasta ahora nadie sabe de su desaparición; pero ya deben regresar, casi amanece.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-¡Draco! -se escuchó una segunda voz por el espejo.

-¡Maldición! Debo irme, Greg. En seguida llegamos, ya estamos en Hogwarts -la transmisión se cortó luego de eso.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó su compañero de cuarto.

-No sé, Vincent… -contestó confuso- no sé.

* * *

La chica dio unos torpes pasos hasta desfallecer cerca del grupo que acababa de llegar. Blaise también se acercó a ellos; sus compañeros se veían sucios, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el sudor que pegaba sus cabellos a la frente, con algunos rasguños a lo largo del cuerpo; especialmente su líder, quien además presentaba algunos golpes.

-¡Pero en dónde diablos se metieron! -gritó Zabini mientras tomaba el ungüento cicatrizante para curarlos.

-Donovan -farfulló Nott.

Al escucharlo, Blaise le dirigió una atenta mirada a Pansy, revisándola por completo.

-Estoy bien -le dijo ésta al saber lo que él estaba pensando.

-¿Pero qué rayos…? -Draco interrumpió la conversación. Acababa de calmar su agitado respirar y apenas reparó en la gryffindor que estaba a un lado suyo a distancia prudente, observándolo con los ojos entornados, esperando pacientemente a que la mirara.

Theo y Pansy voltearon; al ver el estado de la chica compartieron con Blaise una mirada de miedo y preocupación; sabían lo que seguía…

-¡Niña! -gritó Draco mientras la tomaba con delicadeza del rostro.

La castaña sólo rodeó su abdomen y comenzó a llorar en silencio sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué le pasó? -le preguntó directamente a Zabini mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

-No sabemos. Al encontrarla estaba como ida, no respondía a nuestros llamados y… -volteó por un momento hacia los gryffindor -no los reconoció, huye de ellos y sólo acepta venirse conmigo… o contigo, por lo visto.

-Que ella no… -el rubio estaba asombrado. La razón por la que permitió que Potter y Weasley participaran en el rescate, fue para que Hermione no dudara y estuviera con sus amigos, sin que hubiera problemas o desconfianza en que cuatro slytherin fueran por ella.

-¿Por qué está así, Malfoy… qué le pasa? -preguntó Harry con desesperación.

-Debió ser una experiencia durante su secuestro, algo fuerte… o un hechizo…

-Chicos, debemos entrar; faltan diez minutos para que amanezca.

Los gryffindor hicieron el amago de ayudar a Hermione, pero volvieron a recibir sus gritos dolidos.

-No se preocupen -les dijo Pansy-, no es nada personal… algo debió haber pasado y pronto descubriremos por qué actúa así. Ella los sigue queriendo.

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí.

Ellos sólo afirmaron en silencio.

Los siete alumnos entraron en el castillo al despuntar el alba.

_En este mundo de sueños y realidades_

_debemos aprender sin imitar,_

_hay que decidir sin dudar,_

_venciendo obstáculos a través de adversidades._

_Para esto tienes que pensar antes de actuar,_

_debemos enseñarnos a callar y escuchar,_

_pues en este mundo no es "uno", sino "todos"_

_quienes resolvemos los problemas de muchos modos._

_¿Por qué no tomarse un minuto de reflexión?_

_a sabiendas que valoraremos nuestra herencia_

_dejando de ver tu mundo con indiferencia_

_para mirarlo de verdad sin alguna objeción._

_Calla y escucha… date cuenta de tanta belleza_

_¿te has fijado en el cielo azul que adorna con su grandeza?_

_¿o acaso en la hermosura de esa flor pequeña?_

_escucha el trinar de las aves, que mucho enseña._

_Inúndate en un sentimiento de tranquilidad_

_disfrutando cada momento de tu vida,_

_ya no muestres desinterés simulando que todo se olvida,_

_mejor cede siempre en tu persona la tan ansiada felicidad._

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían quedado muy atrás y el ajetreo del colegio volvía a la normalidad. Sólo que Hermione Granger no se encontraba dentro de ese barullo; sus compañeros y maestros sólo la veían en las horas de clase, pues el resto del tiempo desaparecía.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sabes lo que pasa.

-¿Cómo está ella? -preguntó una tercera voz.

-No logro hallar la causa de su comportamiento… hay ciertos momentos en que muestra lucidez, pero casi siempre se encierra con lo que sea que esté pasando por su mente… no puede salir de ahí.

-¿Cómo es eso de su lucidez?

-Es decir, vuelve en sí; y con lo poco que he podido sacar de esos ratos, no es consciente de sus actos al momento de volver a su delicado estado… el rescate, por ejemplo, no lo "recuerda", ni de lo que les hizo a ustedes, o que prefirió irse con Blaise para que la consolara.

-¿Entonces…?

-Algo la bloquea. Cuando sale de su ensimismamiento no logra resurgir en su totalidad… ese algo vuelve a atacarla y… -Draco respiró hondo antes de proseguir- pienso que es un maleficio, o uno mal hecho.

-Debemos verla -apuró el pelirrojo.

-No… ¡no pueden! -les gritó al ver que ellos ya se le adelantaban- Ella sólo acepta estar conmigo; recibirán el mismo trato de hace unas semanas.

-¿Pero por qué precisamente contigo?

-¡No lo sé, Weasley… NO-LO-SÉ!

-¿No será que estás involucrado… que tú le provocaste esa dependencia?

-Potter, no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Lo único que sé es que ella quiere estar conmigo para protegerme.

-¿Protegerte de qué, Malfoy?

-¡Qué parte de "es todo lo que sé" no entiendes, Weasley! -el slytherin los miró hastiado; no le agradaba para nada darles tanta información, pero aún así, creyó pertinente hacérselos saber; a fin de cuentas, podía verse beneficiado de ese nuevo vínculo que comenzó a formarse entre ellos.

Ante la evidente confusión de los otros, Draco decidió contarles algo más:

-Supondré entonces que Weasley menor no les ha comentado nada…

-¿Qué tendría que decirnos?

-Que logró "hablar" con Granger.

-¿Cómo… cuándo…?

-Miren, ni yo mismo sé cómo le hizo, pero encontró la Torre de Premios Anuales, y mucho menos sabré cómo pudo entrar –agregó molesto al recordarlo-. A esa hora sólo estaba Granger… y según sé, la Weasley, al ver su estado, se echó a llorar e intentó abrazarla… lógicamente obtuvo una negativa; Granger creyó que tenía malas intenciones o algo así porque al ver que no se iba, la atacó.

-¡Qué ella hizo qué!

-Nada grave; pero toma en cuenta, Potter, que dentro de la mente de tu "queridísima" amiga sólo estaba la intención de defenderse. En fin, para cuando llegué ésa era la escena; luego Granger vino conmigo a decirme… no, a ROGARME que sacara a la pelirroja de ahí, que no quería volver a verla porque tenía intenciones de separarla de mi lado -al decir esto, sólo recibió miradas incrédulas- ¿Qué? Esas fueron sus palabras, y la verdad no sé qué tanto le habrá dicho esa estúpida…

-¡Oye, no la insultes tú… maldito!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?... ¡Ella provocó que Granger volviera a encerrarse en sus miedos; desde ese día no ha salido de un estado prácticamente vegetal!

-Sigo sin entender eso de que quiere protegerte -intentó Harry para evitar más problemas.

-Cuando Weasley se fue, lo último que escuché decir a Granger fue que entonces era cierto que me buscaban… y que en ese caso no se saldrían con la suya, que ella me protegería con su vida… Fue todo.

-Pues algo debió haber escuchado, tal vez se enteró de que te atacarían y por eso la hechizaron…

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre el pasillo.

-Entonces… -comenzó Harry para amenizar un poco la situación- Ginny ya sabe la ubicación de su Sala… -afirmó con aire pensativo.

-No.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú…

-Se le aplicó un _Obliviate_.

-¡Cómo pudiste, maldita serpiente!

-¡Maldición Weasley… cálmate! -bramó el rubio apartándose con elegancia de aquél gryffindor, quien ya lo había tomado por las solapas de su camisa.

-Explícate, entonces -aclaró Harry con furia contenida.

-El director la hechizó; él quería ver a Granger y fue conmigo a la Sala. Weasley recuerda todo menos nuestra ubicación… No entiendo por qué ese viejo se empeña en ocultarnos… -murmuró lo último para sí mismo, aunque los otros dos lo escucharon, y en otro silencio concordaron con eso.

* * *

"_Allí donde la toques, la memoria duele"._

_-Georgios Seferis._

-La… ralá, la… ralá, la… ra… la… ra… la… ralá, la… ralá…

-Granger -la saludó el rubio al entrar en la sala.

La chica sólo siguió jugando con sus manos, sentada en una silla, y susurrando una corta tonada.

Draco se acercó a ella, y al notar que seguía sin hacerle caso, se arrodilló para lograr ver su rostro, pues tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Vamos -le susurró mientras iba entrelazando las manos de ambos-, háblame.

Ella sólo lo observó largamente en un nulo intento de reconocerlo, sintiendo un imperceptible movimiento en sus palmas de círculos trazados por esos largos y ajenos dedos.

Muy pronto volvió a distraerse en un punto indefinido por detrás de su compañero. Draco suspiró con cansancio al saberse de otra derrota. Se levantó sin prisas dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, las cuales se ubicaban a espaldas de la gryffindor; sólo que se detuvo en el segundo escalón y deshizo su camino hasta hallarse frente al respaldo de esa silla en la que ella seguía acomodada.

Hermione sintió cómo unos brazos la rodeaban ahí donde su corazón latía, pegándola más a la silla; luego, que el rostro del "Hijo del frío" se escondió unos instantes entre su cuello y hombro derecho, sobre su pelo castaño.

-Vuelve -le escuchó murmurar-. Te necesito, niña.

Draco besó con ternura la piel de aquél recóndito espacio para después soltarla y retirarse del lugar, sin saber que la mirada de Hermione adquirió un suave brillo, haciéndola ver más despierta y atenta. Y justo antes de que el slytherin desapareciera por la escalinata de caracol, la castaña se volteó con un giro algo brusco para verlo, provocando que sus rizos sueltos la siguieran en el movimiento y terminando en una enternecida imagen: con sus manos ahora aferradas al respaldo de la silla, medio cuerpo volteado y sus piernas balanceándose juguetonamente; se quedó atenta a un punto fijo, a aquel espacio que, segundos antes, el _Hijo del frío_ había ocupado.

* * *

_En la noche, siempre se ve a la mujer rondando el pueblo._

Una hermosa chica de tez blanca, larga cabellera negra e impactantes ojos zafiro entró en la habitación alfombrada.

_Es exquisita y hermosa; su belleza la resguardan los dioses de la media luna._

Con sigilo se acercó a la cama matrimonial del centro, donde un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años yacía dormido. La pelinegra subió al lecho con sumo cuidado, mientras le desabrochaba dos botones más a su blusa.

_Su nombre… María._

-Don -le susurró al oído para luego lamerlo con extrema sensualidad.

El hombre despertó en seguida y, alucinado, apreció cómo la chica se sentaba sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, provocando que el largo de la falda se acortara.

_Sumisa y callada, la mujer esconde un secreto en su mente, que le provoca aquel nudo en la garganta y la inexistencia de una sonrisa en su rostro._

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? -balbució con dificultad.

Pansy sonrió cínicamente.

_Su piel es como lluvia de hielo, el letal veneno se resguarda en sus labios, y esas manos que antes eran de fina seda y plata, son ahora toscas formas de hierro._

Ella sabía a la perfección que la imagen de hombre cruel no podía estar más alejada de la realidad; lo que se escondía tras esa máscara, no era más que un sumiso sirviente, mediocre y entregado a los placeres más nimios y primitivos que la vida aceptara brindarle.

-Tengo una duda, cariño.

_Y en su camino, el amanecer la sorprende…_

-¿De… de qué se trata?

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir información sobre la leyenda de "Mayá"? -susurró mientras se pegaba sin vergüenza al cuerpo del hombre al que acompañaba; moviéndose sobre la entrepierna de éste y haciendo que las manos de él masajeasen sus senos.

-¡Por Salazar, Pansy… no traes nada debajo…! -exclamó al sentir la suave piel de la chica en su abdomen.

_La luz se acerca…_

-Mi amor -dijo colocándose a gatas sobre él-, necesito esa información.

-Pero…

-Anda ¿sí? Prometo recompensarte… -le dijo antes de colocar con casualidad una mano cerca de su sexo.

_Ella sólo baja la vista queriendo esconder el fruto de su vientre, mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas recorren la hermosa cara dejando un rastro…_

El hombre, sin soportarlo más, señaló débilmente un conjunto de papeles sobre su buró: el resultado de su misión. Pansy les echó un rápido vistazo. Y al cerrar la carpeta, le echó un hechizo insonorizador y de seguro a la puerta, volvió a la cama y comenzó la rutina que ella ya conocía.

_Sin saber si todavía hay esperanza…_

Luego de dejarlo dormido, Pansy salió de la habitación, es cuando se permitió liberar algunas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Le había jurado a sus amigos no volver a hacerlo, pero ellos estaban cayendo en la desesperación y en cualquier momento el cometido podría derrumbarse sino encontraban algo rápido… Todo sea por ellos.

_Camina más rápido; no desea ser vista._

* * *

_Hoy la alegría tocó a mi puerta_

_esperando una calurosa bienvenida,_

_las riquezas me estaban esperando_

_para comenzar esta fiesta,_

_a mis sentidos quedé de recogerlos_

_del abismo en que he vivido…_

_Pero ya no hice caso_

_a algunas de mis ocupaciones_

_porque sólo por hoy_

_tú eres dueño de mi mente._

_Este día sentí_

_la suave brisa que refrescó mi rostro,_

_escuché_

_el ligero tintineo de las gotas de lluvia,_

_y disfruté_

_del aroma de esta brizna…_

_Entonces tú_

_abordaste mis pensamientos,_

_y supuse que tal vez_

_no estaba del todo consciente,_

_ya que comenzaste a manejar mi día_

_a tu libre antojo._

Al entrar a la torre, notó cómo Hermione escudriñaba con atención el dije de rosetón que pendía de su cuello, dándole vueltas y trazando de forma inconsciente los grabados.

Draco se acercó a ella sin interrumpir su callada labor; se arrodilló sobre una pierna y, con la mirada, pidió permiso para tomar la alhaja; al Hermione cederlo, él hizo casi el mismo ritual que ella en minutos anteriores.

-Es mágico -le susurró, y a ella le brillaron los ojos en actitud expectante y soñadora.

-Brilla… -y así era todos los días, intentando crear una conversación con los monosílabos y vagas palabras dadas por ella.

-Es mágico -le reafirmó-. Puedes preservar lo que más atesores aquí.

-Tú -le contestó la morena, señalándolo.

-¿Yo, qué?

-Tuuú -repitió con desespero por no ser entendida.

-Mejor vamos a dormir.

-¡Noooo!

-Granger, por favor…

-¡Noooo! -gritó más fuerte, con el miedo instalado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Draco, más atento por la situación.

-Nooo -sollozó Hermione en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha; apretaba fuertemente sus manos, lastimándose en el acto, por la impotencia que siempre sentía ante aquel chico; quería hablarle, abrazarle, sonreírle… verlo contento… y no frustrado, molesto, cansado, rendido… como estaba desde que ella podía recordar.

Malfoy suspiró largamente y se armó de una paciencia que no poseía, intentando lidiar con esa extraña una vez más. Ya no podía soportar las circunstancias; no podía ayudarla al no saber con qué empezar y estaba solo en esto; ella sólo lo quería a él…

-Granger, ya es tarde. Vámonos.

-¡Noooo!

-Granger, por favor…

-¡Ahhhh!

-Granger necesito que…

-¡Ahhhh, no, no, no, no, no, no…!

-¡Niña! -Hermione no atendió al apelativo cariñoso con el que él la nombraba, sólo se asustó ante el grito proferido, haciéndola llorar con exaspero… porque en algún lugar dentro de ella, se daba cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo… si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

-Nada, nada, nada, nada…

La observó con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y el rostro escondido en éstas, balanceándose ligeramente a su propio ritmo.

-Niña, ven -lo intentó de nuevo.

-Nada, nada, na-da, n-na-d-dda -los sollozos ahogados la descolocaron en su reflexión.

Draco prefirió dejarla con sus pensamientos; tal vez dentro de ella estuviera ordenando ideas, intentando salir de esa cárcel… sólo tal vez.

_Evoqué aquellos momentos_

_en los que siempre me reconfortabas_

_con dulces palabras,_

_tus manos fuertes_

_que lograban sostenerme cuando tropezaba,_

_y tus ojos,_

_aquella mirada inocente_

_queriendo excusarse de una nueva travesura._

_Y la magia se sigue llevando a cabo._

_Todos esos recuerdos_

_y otros más_

_quedaron grabados en mi mente,_

_porque el día en que te olvide,_

_probablemente mi vida_

_ya no sea vida._

…_Al abrir mis ojos,_

_me encuentro parada en medio de la lluvia,_

_que deja a mi cuerpo temblando_

_y con frío;_

_pero le sonrío a la luna,_

_pues sé que en ti encontré_

_un tesoro más en mi vida;_

_y aunque ésta sea algo atareada_

_y siga teniendo mucho por hacer,_

_abro un espacio,_

_y sólo por hoy pensaré en ti._

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada y ella seguía dándole vueltas a su regalo, jugando con la larga cadena y recorriendo una y otra vez los labrados de su dije. Lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos era la respuesta a lo que sea que ella estuviese preguntándose. Detuvo de pronto sus frenéticos movimientos, embelesada por el centelleo de la estrella adiamantada; se acercó todavía más para contar el número de joyas que la conformaban; la estrella de cinco picos comenzó a resplandecer con intensidad, deslumbrándola con esa cálida luz… rodeándola… absorbiéndola…

_-Te digo Bellatrix -se oyó en susurros-. Yo lo sé, ÉL me lo ha confiado._

_-No empieces con tus mentiras; tú ni siquiera eres uno de sus más allegados como para estar aquí._

_-Estás celosa, eso es lo que pasa. Te da envidia que Nuestro Señor nunca te ha tenido la suficiente confianza como para compartir contigo éste y otros secretos._

_-¡Deja de regodearte, Krum! -gritó Bella desaforadamente- Conozco tus trucos baratos -continuó en un volumen más bajo, con tono siseante-; no olvides que yo te raje aquí, cariño -terminó en voz cantarina e infantil._

La gryffindor no entendía cómo llegó ahí, pero reconoció en seguida la escena y vivirla una vez más la aterrorizaba. Intentó salir de mil maneras, comenzó a golpear con fuerza paredes y barrotes, gritando hasta que le doliera la garganta… pero nada sucedía… su presencia no existía allí… no surgía ni un sonido de su boca ni se escuchaba el jaleo que ella armaba dentro de su antigua celda. Todavía temblando, se escurrió por la pared a esperar lo que seguía, llorando en mutismo.

_Hermione pudo ver cómo el hombre cercaba a la mortífaga en una esquina, colocando una mano directamente en la entrepierna de ella y la otra estrujando uno de sus senos; lamía con prisas su cuello, tallando con cada vez más fuerzas el sexo de su compañera; Bella se sacó la única prenda que ocultaba sus partes más íntimas, quedándose con la falda, mientras que Krum abría su blusa, arrancando los botones en el acto; y así media vestida, le instó al hombre a seguir en su faena: mordiendo sin cuidado la ya maltratada piel de ella, lastimando sus sensibles pechos, sacándole alaridos de dolor al meter abruptamente tres dedos dentro de sus genitales._

_-Mal-dita, perr-a… -sacó en gemidos- no vuelv-as a-a dud-ar d-e mí._

_-Di- dilo…_

_-¿Me crees estúpido? -dijo con sorna al alejarse de ella._

_Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo que la mortífaga empezara a excitar de manera casi desenfrenada su propio sexo. Y luego de más alaridos y blasfemias, a punto de llegar a la eyaculación del hombre, éste no aguantó más y exclamó:_

_-¡Bien! E-es… ¡**Spirito, spirito**! Es la clav-e de la… ¡maldita puta, BASTA! -cuando ambos se calmaron, Krum volvió a explicar- La inmortalidad del Señor está dada por sus Horcruxes, donde mete un pedazo de su alma para impedir que ésta sea destruida al ser atacado. Esos Horcruxes contienen su esencia, por lo que serían peligrosos en manos equivocadas, y no es nada fácil destruirlos. La creación de uno de ellos es por el maleficio "Spirito", pero no es un simple hechizo, aparte de que necesitas mucha capacidad y fuerza, el sacar tu alma del cuerpo para poder repartirla en el o los objetos elegidos es algo sumamente complicado porque debes impedir que salga por completo, de lo contrario morirías. Existe una leyenda… ¡"Mayá"! donde se explica la primera vez que este maleficio se usó; ahí se explica también un ritual y parte de ello implica un sacrificio… según se dice, debes tener una muy buena razón para extender tu mortalidad, lo que no tiene nada que ver con la obtención de poder o la creación de guerras y masacres… no, las fuerzas de la naturaleza son las principales potencias para esta acción y ellas aprueban tus razones… por lo tanto, antes que nada está lo humano, la parte sensible de todo hombre; eso quiere decir, que en un principio El Lord tuvo motivos benefactores, objetivos que él aún no puede perder de vista y que deberán ser el resultado de sus acciones. A la madre Naturaleza no se le puede engañar, y sea lo que se haya dicho en aquel tiempo, a fin de cuentas, de nuestra causa habrá algún "bien"._

_-¿Q-qué…? P-pero…_

_-Nuestro Señor nunca ha cambiado de ideales ni se ha convertido en ningún misionero, Bellatrix -espetó con suma seriedad el hombre-, pero ése fue el pago de una relativa, casi absoluta, inmortalidad: sacrificarse por el bien de otro._

_El tintineo de una taza de metal cayendo al suelo desvió a los mortífagos de su conversación; fue cuando se percataron de la presencia de su prisionera._

_-¡Maldición! Estúpida sangre sucia…_

_-Con que… la protegida de mi sobrino… déjamela, Víktor._

_-Pero…_

_-Quiero ser yo quien le dé una lección al estúpido de Draco y su mocosa… como una pequeña advertencia de lo que se le viene encima… -agregó en un tono fríamente juguetón._

_-Toda tuya, querida._

_-¡**Metum**!_

Hermione cayó a gatas dentro de la estancia, sufriendo un fuerte dolor que la recorría por todo su cuerpo; chillantes ruidos no paraban de sonar dentro de ella, con las imágenes, todavía frescas, del recuerdo.

_¡Spirito!_

_¡Metum!_

Y como si un globo acabara de explotar, se sintió aturdida y confusa, luchando contra sí misma sin razón aparente.

_¡Spirito!_

_¡Metum!_

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, al percatarse de lo que aquel recuerdo conllevaba; la información obtenida y sus consecuencias eran una prueba muy dura de sobrepasar… el impedimento de aquel extraño maleficio lanzado por Bellatrix y ahora el trauma que de igual forma le impedía percatarse de la realidad, conllevaban fuertes caídas propias.

_¡Spirito!_

_¡Metum!_

-_Eureka_- susurró.

* * *

-El momento se acerca, Daimon.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no hemos hallado la fuente de poder… ¡estamos contra reloj!

-Dum y Cuum están trabajando en ello -le contestó la misma voz.

-¿Dónde está Bil? -le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso al pasado comentario.

-Él y Torm cuidan de ella.

Un corto silencio cayó sobre la oscura estancia.

-Pil… -la llamó Daimon- ¿realmente crees que muera?

-La salvaremos, estoy segura.


	7. En un lejano pasado

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**7.- EN UN LEJANO PASADO**

Draco seguía jugando con un pequeño espejo entre sus manos. Desde hacía horas que ingresó a su cuarto y el sueño no lo vencía; sus muchos pendientes le impedían aquéllo.

_Fatiga inaudita_

_que te provoca el destino;_

_actitud quejumbrosa_

_por la vida y sus tratos._

_A pasos nerviosos_

_-inseguros-_

_pretendes romper_

_con viejos esquemas,_

_antiguas pautas,_

_sagrados convenios._

Leía una y otra vez los documentos que Pansy le había pasado… No entendía; no lograba comprender cuál debía ser su siguiente paso. Había perdido la cuenta ya del número de veces que su mente retenía aquella historia; plasmada en esos papeles, en los libros, las imágenes… en la vida, la cruda realidad: una guerra.

Intentó, una vez más, remontase a la época del Lord; repasaba el posible seguimiento de los hechos, queriendo hallar sus razones, un por qué… lo que sea.

_MAYÁ_

"_Cuenta la leyenda, que tres siglos después del inicio de los tiempos, la guerra entre dioses estalló._

_Desde lo más recóndito de la historia,_

_entre la espesa selva del conocimiento,_

_allá donde la vida se ha visto envuelta_

_entre glorias y penumbra;_

_se ha formado este rico dialecto,_

_logro de maridajes_

_realizados con otras tantas lenguas._

_Se ansiaba la obtención de un mayor poder que el poseído; sacrificaban a sangre de su sangre para apropiarse de más magia._

_El español_

_es un idioma heredero del latín,_

_estilo que ha perdurado_

_en la mente y el corazón de nuestras culturas_

_cual aroma exquisito del perfume entrañable_

_como lo es nuestro pasado;_

_el fino lenguaje,_

_la lengua madre de incomparables dialectos._

_Qué importaba si este acto brutal les traía serias consecuencias (a algunos la muerte al no soportar energía ajena, a otros el castigo divino)… la carnicería no se detenía._

_Durante siglos_

_las lenguas se enlazaban a ratos_

_y otras se mantuvieron en rebeldía._

_En esos lapsos,_

_el castellano fue cobrando brío, colorido y certeza;_

_ve acrecentada se cosecha:_

_ahora sabe amar, sabe protestar;_

_en suma, toma su forma y color original._

_Las grandes deidades de los cuatro elementos (las diosas Aquam y Aerem, y los dioses Terram y Focum), líderes naturales del orden divino, buscaron alguna solución para tan avergonzante masacre: la manera de combinar sus poderes y resguardarlos en algo común para ellos; de esa forma, equilibrar sus energías y poder limpiar su mundo, volver a empezar._

_El español,_

_producto de la pulcra combinación_

_hecha a lo largo del recorrido pluricultural,_

_ha logrado formar una bella combinación,_

_sonetos con sentido y gracia,_

_los colores brillantes_

_que cada día se ven en el nuevo sol._

_Pero cada intento era fallido; Aerem apoyaba a Focum, pero Aquam y Terram iban en su contra; Aquam se aprovechaba de Terram, y Aerem sólo jugaba con él; y Aquam y Aerem no paraban de pelear, enfureciendo a la otra siempre._

_Y es que dentro del mismo,_

_se encuentra el español mexicano,_

_mezcla de un castellano hablado en España_

_-legado brindado en la época de la conquista-_

_y de nuestras culturas de selecta estirpe:_

_los mayas, olmecas, aztecas, zapotecas…_

_Fue hasta que Aquam encontró casualmente una pequeña piedra colorida en uno de sus lagos que, emocionada, fue a mostrársela a sus hermanos; pero los cuatro se llevaron una sorpresa al poseer una misma piedra, propia de sus territorios (Focum de entre las cenizas, Terram creyendo era una semilla y Aerem una estrella). Por fin habían hallado un material neutro para ellos, con grandes cantidades de magia y sobreviviente al paso de Tempus, su padre._

_Alcanzando así un collage_

_en donde se aprecian_

_los desiertos del norte,_

_las selvas del sur,_

_la noche estrellada y un cielo azul;_

_desde aquí se escuchan_

_los cánticos de aves multicolores_

_y los quejidos de nuestros animales salvajes,_

_el ligero tintineo de las gotas al llover_

_y el rugido pujante del trueno al caer._

_Ahora México tiene su propia voz._

_Al momento de realizar el proceso con cada pequeña piedra que se hallara presente, su progenitor los felicitó por tan valerosa acción y sacrificio, al buscar sólo el bienestar de su madre: Spatium._

_Y no podré dejar de enaltecerlo,_

_al tener el orgullo_

_de ser mexicana y hablarlo;_

_pues somos dichosos_

_-no lo niego-_

_los que residimos dentro de sus confines,_

_disfrutando de la rica diversidad aquí habida._

_Pero esto fue sólo un paso_

_para llegar al nacimiento del castellano,_

_que siguió recorriendo nuevos caminos al azar._

_Los jóvenes dioses, antes de abandonar su forma corpórea y convertirse en esencia para mezclarse entre sus elementos, grabaron el nombre, elegido por ellos, a todas las gemas: **FATAH**"._

_Sin la necesidad de la palabra,_

_sabemos que luego de una larga espera_

_y numerosas luchas,_

_ha nacido este nuevo idioma._

_Así,_

_en el agraciado concierto de lenguas internacionales,_

_surgió el castellano desde hace once siglos;_

_y sus ecos en mares y océanos_

_le aseguran permanencia_

_para goce y entendimiento de muchos pueblos._

_Análisis de la leyenda_

_-Tempus y Spatium representan al tiempo y el espacio; primeros habitantes del Caos, representando los pilares de lo que hoy conocemos._

_-Sus hijos: Aquam, Aerem, Terram y Focum; dueños de los cuatro elementos (agua, aire, tierra y fuego, respectivamente). También eran líderes del mundo: Aquam de las aguas, Aerem de los cielos, Terram de los suelos y Focum del mundo de los muertos._

_-La indicación de que el Caos haya renacido "3" siglos después, es por el mismo número, que indica perfección. En la antigüedad el Caos era un Orden superior._

_-El nombre de la legendaria piedra eran originalmente las iniciales de los cuatro elementos. Éste se ha ido modificando con el paso del tiempo. En antiguas escrituras la "F" estaba escrita como una "E" horizontal, simulando la "M"; la "T" tenía sus líneas trazadas en distintas inclinaciones, convirtiéndola en "Y"; y la "H" indica acento en la última sílaba: __**MAYÁ**__._

_-El poder de sobrepasar a Tempus indica inmortalidad en la gema, el contenido la describe como una fuente de poder muy fuerte, ser la salvación de Spatium revela protección ante los males terrenales._

_-El procedimiento del ritual que los jóvenes dioses realizaron, es lo que actualmente se conoce como la creación del Horcrux. Para conocer el maleficio, hay que entrar en contacto con los grandes dioses y comunicárselos. Ellos juzgarán nuestras razones (con la intención de evitar otro mal a su madre), y hay una fecha límite para la realización del bien elegido (que sería el sacrificio)._

_-Sólo hay una forma para obtener la gema: que las grandes deidades te la den como regalo, permitiéndote conservarla por siempre._

* * *

-¡Aaagghhh!

-¡Merlín! –Draco soltó los papeles de un solo tirón al escuchar el grito proveniente de la sala; mientras él salía con bruscos movimientos, las hojas se suspendieron por un corto tiempo en el aire, armando un barullo al momento.

_Dime si en verdad valió la pena;_

_haberte conocido,_

_haberme enamorado,_

_aceptar estar a un lado tuyo…_

_en silencio, entre sombras…_

_Dime si así será por siempre,_

_o si algún día posarás en mí tu mirada._

…_Sólo quiero saber_

_si puedo soñar con tus brazos estrechándome,_

_con apropiarme de alguna sonrisa tuya…_

_Dime ¿se puede?_

Al bajar a la sala, se encontró con una Hermione deshaciéndose en gritos, arrodillada en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás. Malfoy se acercó en seguida y la abrazó por la espalda, para intentar calmar sus movimientos frenéticos

-Granger… Granger, vamos… -ella no parecía reaccionar a sus llamados, como si siguiera sola en la habitación. Luego de algunos minutos, la estrella del medallón volvió a brillar, cegándolos a ambos por un instante y provocando que la castaña se detuviera; cuando la luz desapareció, el rubio tenía a Hermione recargada sobre su pecho… al revisarla se percató de que sólo estaba dormida, por lo que la cargó a su habitación; no obstante, le daba mala espina que apenas y se le notara su respirar… Una vez más, Draco Malfoy durmió con ella.

_En un rincón te escondes,_

_tratando, acaso,_

_de desconocer un recuerdo_

_y pretender un nuevo pasado._

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días completos y Hermione seguía sin despertar. El slytherin la revisaba cada cinco minutos, pero no hallaba nada anormal en su organismo… sólo seguía dormida. Al dar aviso a Dumbledore, él le comunicó que la siguiera cuidando y que no daría a conocer su caso a la enfermera de la escuela o a San Mungo; eso le molestó en demasía al rubio, pues el estado de su compañera era, incluso, alarmante.

-Draco –el aludido tomó el pequeño espejo que yacía sobre el buró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos que vengas ahora.

-No puedo, la estoy cuidando.

-Es urgente –le comunicó Theodore-. Los rebeldes pidieron audiencia.

-¡Qué!

-Ni siquiera yo estaba enterado… parece ser que incluso algunos quieren quitarme del puesto.

-Malditos –susurró-. No puedo dejarla sola, Theo –anunció desesperado.

-Sabes que si no fuera importante no te molestaríamos –agregó una segunda imagen: Blaise.

-¡Entonces qué… la dejo sola!

-Draco, cálmate. Unos minutos sin tu vigilancia no le harán daño.

-¿Alguno puede venir?

-Yo no, porque se supone que los representaré –comentó Nott.

-Pansy tiene que estar contigo y yo igual… Greg y Vincent están buscando algunos traidores.

-Bien –dijo a regañadientes-, estoy allá en diez minutos.

* * *

La sala se hallaba en penumbras; apenas iluminada por algunas velas flotantes. Los slytherin se posicionaban alrededor de la sala, encerrando a un pequeño grupo de ellos, quienes se encontraban de frente a Blaise y Pansy; Theodore era el que directamente los afrontaba.

Cuando Draco ingresó, se hizo el silencio. Con elegancia se fue acercando a sus compañeros, colocándose entre Parkinson y Zabini.

-Espero que no me hagan perder un valioso tiempo –fue el saludo generalizado de parte de su príncipe. Al sentarse en su sillón, preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

-Esa es una pregunta que nosotros deberíamos hacerte… Malfoy –siseó Theo.

-Aclárate, Nott –comentó Blaise.

-Sabemos que la guerra está cerca y nosotros deberíamos de estarnos preparando. En generaciones anteriores, se tomaba la marca al ingresar a 5º año… ¿Dime qué intentas con detener nuestra iniciación? Ahora los únicos mortífagos son los de séptimo y al resto nos dejas desamparados –pronunció con convicción.

Sus compañeros de grados menores comenzaron a opinar entre ellos.

-Sabes que corremos el riesgo de que alguien no deseado nos descubra.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy, ésa no es una excusa válida… por años se ha hecho lo mismo y nada grave ha pasado! Estamos perfectamente conscientes de la delicadeza con que se debe tratar el tema… Por si no lo recuerdas, hemos sido educados para ello –le espetó.

-Y a pesar de eso hay algunos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para atreverse a desobedecer esos principios –atacó, justo al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de la Sala se abría, dejando pasar a Crabbe y a Goyle junto a cuatro alumnos presos.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para observar a sus compañeros. Los detenidos fueron fuertemente tirados frente a los líderes de Slytherin.

-Sabía que no irían lejos… -siseó Theo.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo Draco- parece que no los puedes mantener el margen, Nott… ¿Y así me acusas de un mal liderazgo?

-¿Dudas acaso de mi capacidad? –pronunció con ira contenida.

La Casa de Salazar tenía una compleja jerarquización: en la cúspide se hallaba su príncipe, Draco Malfoy, el dirigente de todos ellos; con casi la misma importancia estaba su princesa (elegida por el primero): Pansy Parkinson, su posición era meramente un privilegio y sin mucho qué hacer aparte de estar siempre al lado de su pareja; luego la mano derecha del líder: Blaise Zabini, quien tomaba el cargo de cabecilla al encontrarse éste ausente; anteriormente Theodore Nott estaba dentro de esa realeza, pero al no concordar con su príncipe, él y otros conformaron el grupo de rebeldes (con métodos más extremistas), posicionándose él a la cabeza, quien tendría la misma importancia que Zabini; Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe eran meros peones de esa monarquía, bien podían obedecer a Malfoy, Zabini o Nott (sus únicos jefes), mientras fuera por el bien de su honorable Casa. Ellos seis merecían su debido respeto; incluso Theo, quien era aceptado por Draco. De enviarse otro del grupo a su príncipe, no era bien visto; Theodore y Blaise eran los que debían interactuar con sus compañeros, y sólo ellos dirigirse a la alteza.

-Según tengo entendido –comenzó Draco-, ellos intentaban derrocarte, Nott.

-Como puedes observar, ya están controlados –respondió con desinterés.

-Pero también pusieron en riesgo las identidades de algunos de nuestros compañeros… Perks –se dirigió a uno de ellos- ¿es cierto que hoy se reunirían con un comunicante del Lord para dar los nombres de aquéllos que dudaban tomar la marca?

-Yo… señor… -el chico intentó aferrarse a la túnica de Draco.

-¡Pero qué insolencia! –gritó una descolocada Pansy, mientras que con su zapatilla alejaba la mano.

-Responde, Perks –siseó Theo.

-Pero, señor –intentó defenderse al notar el enojo de su líder-, ellos sólo se merecen un castigo por dudar en obtener un privilegio como aquél… ¡no se merecen un puesto entre nosotros!

-Eso lo decidimos nosotros, Perks –le interrumpió Blaise-. Recuerda que siguen bajo el techo de Hogwarts y aún no están marcados, por lo que están bajo nuestro mando.

-¿Acaso aceptan respirar el mismo aire que esos traidores…

-¡El único traidor eres tú y tu manada de inútiles, incompetentes! –rugió Nott- ¡Por Salazar, tienen once y doce años!... ¿Es que debo recordarte acaso tu negación de respeto hacia el Lord en tus catorce años?

-Eso no…

-Si en algo estoy de acuerdo con Nott –se dirigió a él su príncipe por vez primera-, es que nuestra educación siempre se ha basado en las enseñanzas de Salazar, y es por eso que los niños no representan una amenaza para nosotros; no sería la primera vez que sucede.

-En cambio ustedes… -indicó Zabini con repulsión- Por siglos la jerarquía de la Casa Slytherin se ha mantenido en pie y nunca se ha permitido que los mortífagos se inmiscuyan en nuestros asuntos… Los que se inician durante sus estudios tienen claras órdenes de mantener en secreto lo que suceda dentro del castillo. Nunca hemos tenido conflictos con eso, y ahora son ustedes los que traicionan a su Casa.

-Aléjenlos de mi vista –espetó Draco-; ya he tenido suficiente.

-Ya saben qué hacer –indicó Blaise a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡No, esperen… señor!

-Tú te lo buscaste –cuando ellos se hubieron alejado, el resto de los alumnos se dispersó, conscientes de que la reunión había terminado.

Sin mediar palabra, los dirigentes de Slytherin ingresaron a su estudio privado.

-Estúpido Perks –farfulló Theo, ya dentro- ¡creía poder derrotarme… A MÍ! –recalcó señalándose a sí mismo.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil –bromeó Blaise. Theodore lo miró de mal modo.

-¿Cómo se habrán comunicado con los mortífagos? –interrumpió Draco.

-Según tengo entendido, ellos los encontraron, y no al revés –informó Pansy-. Bellatrix, para ser más precisos.

-Idiota –masculló Blaise- ¿creía poder vencernos en nuestro terreno?

-Tal vez vuelva a intentarlo –comentó la chica, luego de darle un sorbo al té que acababa de preparar.

-Ya veremos eso después –advirtió Draco- ¿Qué dice tu grupo ahora, Theo?

Cuando esta generación ingresó a Hogwarts, no hacían mucho caso de la dirigencia que había, pero fue para su segundo año cuando ellos comenzaron a acaparar terreno dentro de la autoridad. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, ellos se hicieron más conscientes de la realidad que vivían y el destino que se les tenía preparado; inconformes con eso, entre ellos mismos comenzaron a proyectar su propio futuro, siendo cuidadosos de cada paso dado. Uno de sus primeros logros fue apropiarse de Slytherin (futuros mortífagos), manteniendo vigilados sus movimientos; por esa razón Theodore se convirtió en el líder de los rebeldes al momento de su aparición, para impedir sorpresas.

-Vincent, Greg –los llamó Blaise al notar que ellos ingresaban en la estancia- ¿ya consiguieron información sobre la fuente de poder?

-Hay varias cosas muy interesantes y sumamente poderosas… pero creemos que ninguna será suficiente para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro.

-El momento se acerca y aún no tenemos la energía que nos ayude a tomar el mando –recordó Draco, con el semblante cansado.

-Lo encontraremos. Es un hecho –le susurró Pansy, masajeándose mecánicamente el cuello; ahí donde se le denotaban unas marcas negras.

* * *

_Al momento en que los tres jóvenes de Slytherin volvieron a pasar por la sala donde se encontraban sus padres y Donovan, éste último tomó a Pansy por un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia otra salida._

_-¡Qué haces! –le gritó Pansy- ¡Suéltame!_

_-Cariño, me iré a otra misión y no nos veremos en un buen tiempo… Quiero llevarme un lindo recuerdo tuyo –agregó con malicia._

_-¿Por qué no mejor te diviertes con alguna de tus putas amantes? –le espetó Theodore, deteniendo sus pasos al tomar a Pansy por el otro brazo._

_-Esto no te incumbe, Nott._

_-Estás MUY equivocado._

_-Suéltala –se hizo escuchar la voz de Draco-. Debemos volver a la escuela._

_-¡Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero ella se queda!_

_-Creo que no me entendiste –siseó Draco-. Pansy viene con nosotros._

_-¡NO! –rugió Donovan muy desesperado, tomando a la chica por ambos brazos y rodeando con peligro su cuello._

_-Eres un estúpido. Ya tenemos mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela, no podemos tardar más._

_-Arriesgarás la identidad de tu "prometida" –le soltó Theo._

_Después de interminables minutos discutiendo (con Pansy siempre agarrada en amenaza), los implicados voltearon hacia las figuras adultas, quienes seguían como meros espectadores, para que ellos intervinieran._

_-Donovan –comenzó el señor Parkinson-, los chicos tienen razón, no podemos permitir que en la escuela sospechen de nuestra hija –el hombre soltó a regañadientes a Pansy, lanzándola al suelo._

_Para cuando los tres chicos les dieron la espalda para salir, un hechizo le llegó a Draco, haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared._

_-Y tú –le increpó Lucius Malfoy, con la varita todavía alzada-, no deberías de meterte donde no te llaman._

_Draco se limpió el rostro de los restos de sangre que tenía por pequeñas heridas, rechazando la ayuda que sus amigos le ofrecían. Apenas se hubo levantado, un delgado rayo azul se dirigía a él. El joven Malfoy formó un escudo sin siquiera ver a su oponente y le devolvió el maleficio a una máxima potencia… Bien sabía de dónde provenía magia tan débil._

_-¡Aaaagghh! –el cuerpo de Donovan yacía en el suelo, temblando y gritando mientras sentía cómo su piel se iba desprendiendo con atormentada lentitud._

* * *

_-¡Sólo eres una mosca muerta!..._

Draco comenzó a escuchar algunos gritos dentro de su torre, amortiguados por las paredes.

_-¡Te haces la víctima porque es la única forma en que puedes llamar la atención de los hombres…_

El chico no lograba reconocer esa voz.

_-hasta al pobre de Malfoy lo has tenido trabajando!_

-¿Pero qué…

_-¡No eres nadie, Hermione!_

Malfoy corrió el trecho que le faltaba para llegar al cuadro que daba acceso a su Sala, gritó la contraseña cuando todavía le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar y entró todavía empujando a la pintura, sin hacer caso de sus alegatos.

Ginny Weasley había vuelto. Ella era quien le gritaba a…

-¡Granger! –la llamó Draco, asustado al verla arrodillada en el suelo y con ligeros espasmos.

Hermione estaba débil. Hacía unos minutos que acababa de despertar y no había encontrado a su compañero por ningún lado; haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, decidió esperarlo en la sala, pero definitivamente no se imaginaba la visita de su amiga gryffindor… ni mucho menos la próxima discusión.

Ginny veía la escena con profunda irritación. De la nada a Hermione le sucedían las situaciones más increíbles y con ello comenzó a acaparar la atención de todos: maestros, Dumbledore, su familia, compañeros, amigas… sus padres gastando los ahorros para hacerle regalos a ella; Ron, antes defendiéndola de cualquier mal, ahora no le hacía ni el menor caso; Harry, SU Harry, se sentía culpable por todo y sólo hablaba de querer ver a su compañera… hasta Malfoy había caído en sus redes; pareciendo la víctima lo tenía detrás suyo, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos… ¿Acaso ella era la única que se percataba de todo el misterio que rodeaba a la chica? _Inconcebible_, pensaba la pelirroja al notar que nadie más se daba cuenta del repentino giro que tomó la vida de su "amiga". En un principio también temió por ella, preocupada por su situación y con toda la intención de ayudarla… pero nunca se lo permitió; de pronto no quería hablar con ella y volvió a tratarla como la hermanita menor de uno de sus mejores amigos… ya casi no compartía tiempo con los de su Casa, tan sólo encerrada en quién sabe dónde… Y luego notar todas las atenciones que le daban… siendo lo único que parecía ponerla contenta… Hermione Granger sólo era una mentirosa, una mojigata, mosca muerta, manipuladora, aprovechada…

-¡He dicho que te vayas, Weasley! –Draco estaba ofuscado, indignado, irritado… y MUY molesto… no, MUY enojado. Bien pudo hechizar a la pequeña Comadreja, de no ser porque Hermione le pidió entre sollozos que no lo hiciera. Estaba asombrado por la actitud de la chica, y parecía ser que a Granger también la tomó por sorpresa, aunque eso no le restaba intensidad al odio que comenzó a sentir por ella.

Notó cómo la chica, todavía aturdida, se dirigía a la salida de la torre, sólo que antes de salir, se volteó y le gritó una última cosa:

-¿Sabes algo? Cómo me encantaría que desaparecieras, que te esfumaras de mi vida y de la de quienes quiero ¡Así éste sería un mundo muchísimo mejor!

-¡_Obliviate_!... ¡_Depulso_!

-¡Draco! –exclamó Hermione, asustada.

-No le hice daño –la calmó, con un claro tono de desacuerdo.

-Pero…

-Mejor descansas –la interrumpió-. Sigues débil.

El slytherin la cargó hasta su habitación, la tendió en su cama y la arropó con sumo cuidado.

-Ya reconocí el maleficio con el que me atacaron –murmuró la chica, mientras sentía la mano de él entre sus cabellos.

-¿Ah, sí? –ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-_Metum_. Me obliga a encerrarme en mis mayores temores… cuando lo lanzan deja a mi mente vulnerable y pueden hacer lo que se les antoje con ella… Es un nuevo maleficio… -le informó.

Pero eso no era necesario. El rubio lo conocía a la perfección debido a su entrenamiento e indagaciones por su propia cuenta… él deseaba saber otra cosa…

-¿Sabes quién te lo lanzó? –ella afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Eres el hijo del frío –mencionó al sentir su fría mano en su mejilla, alejándose de ésta por el contacto. Él mostró una sutil sonrisa- ¿Dormirás conmigo? –Draco sólo comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y la capa, para después acostarse a su lado; la abrazó debajo de las sábanas y la acercó más hacia él.

-Niña… -la llamó, señal de que debía responder la pregunta.

-Bella… -murmuró, antes de caer dormida.

* * *

_Ella…_

_por siempre fue Ella._

_Bella, muy bella;_

_simulando una rosa,_

_una tierna y pequeña._

_Y también intocable,_

_fría, vacía._

_Nunca aceptó salir de su jardín,_

_me prohibió rozar sus pétalos._

…_Yo sólo la observaba,_

_la soñaba, la deseaba…_

_Pero Ella murió._

_Y las lágrimas aún recorren_

_mi fatigado rostro con recordarlo._

_Cómo Ella fue cayendo,_

_cómo Ella me abandonó._

_Nunca aceptó salir de su jardín,_

_me prohibió brindarle afecto._

…_Yo sólo la observaba._

…_Yo sólo la amaba._

_Hermione Granger se encaminaba a la biblioteca a pasos apresurados, agarrando fuertemente a la altura de su pecho algunos libros y cargando con la mochila; con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas por haber salido a los jardines. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que buscar: los pasos detallados para la realización de la Amortentia, alguna ilustración sobre el pegaso y sus fuentes mágicas de poder, los nombres de los reyes que pertenecieron a la última familia monárquica de los duendes, al menos cinco maneras de defenderse ante una banshee…_

_-¡Ten cuidado, estúpida! –un golpe seco y el desagradable comentario la interrumpieron en sus cavilaciones -. Maldición, sí pesas._

_-Si tanto te preocupa que te toque, debiste de haberme rodeado cuando me viste –le espetó mientras lo libraba de su cuerpo._

_-Con tanto libro que traes ¿cómo quieres que te reconozca?_

_-Soy la "sabelotodo" ¿recuerdas? –le espetó con ironía- ¿Qué no acaso soy única en el mundo?_

_-Vaya… al menos ya aceptas tu naturaleza –le comentó con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Como quieras, Malfoy –Hermione intentó seguir con su camino, pero el chico la tomó fuertemente de un brazo-. Voy a infectarte, Malfoy –le dijo la chica en voz cantarina._

_-A veces debemos hacer ciertos sacrificios… -murmuró, mientras la acercaba a él y luego la acorralaba en la pared._

_Granger intentó zafarse de mil maneras (aunque el rubio nunca le hizo caso), y después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas, le señaló:_

_-Tus admiradoras se pondrán locas de atar cuando te hallen muy interesado en "esta" –recalcó señalándose- mojigata._

_-Ja. A veces puedes ser muy divertida, Granger –justo en el momento en que Draco iba a soltarla, Peeves pasó por sus cabezas, cantando a todo pulmón "Porque eres un buen amigo" y echando en su camino un pegajoso líquido._

_-¡Maldito duende de pacotilla! –le gritó Malfoy, clavando sus largos dedos en los delgados brazos de ella._

_-Es un poltergeist… -susurró la chica, azorada._

_Hecha la corrección, Draco volvió a centrar su atención en ella, lastimándola todavía más y dedicándole una mirada de profunda irritación. Hermione se quedó estática, por el dolor y para no rendirse en esa guerra silenciosa con el slytherin._

_Ninguno cedía. La castaña lograba sentir cómo sus brazos se entumecían al no moverlos aún, y un ligero cosquilleo iba subiendo por sus piernas. Decidió pertinente mover un poco sus dedos para ir cambiando la incómoda posición en la que estaba…_

_-¡Pero qué… -el intento de grito lo hizo su compañero. Quiso encontrar en su mirada la causa de aquella frase inconclusa, y al intentar preguntarle… un pánico tremendo se apoderó de ella, de ambos._

_No podían moverse._

_Ni un solo centímetro; la voz ya no la tenían y estaban imposibilitados a pestañear siquiera. Draco con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas algo coloreadas por la rabia que sintió y la boca apenas entreabierta luego de haber intentado comunicar su impedimento de mover las manos, que seguían sobre los hombros de la gryffindor. Ella con la mirada desafiante, el cabello aún desordenado y los brazos a un lado de su cuerpo, con las manos entrecerradas. De lejos, la imagen llegaba a ser enternecedora… o más bien patética, al definir sus ropas manchadas con un viscoso líquido verde, aún goteando del pelo de ella._

_Fue hasta ese momento cuando observó más detenidamente los ojos de su compañero. De color ágata, como si hubiera una tormenta en su interior… su mirada penetrante parecía comunicarle ser el portador de algún secreto, y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería… qué habría detrás de su actitud grosera; no parecía que su mayor preocupación fuera estar cerca de ella… recordó que un día le escuchó comentar que hacer ver a los hijos de padres muggle como "Sangres Sucia" era algo infantil… Y sus labios; delgados, ligeramente sonrosados… eran algo hermoso; junto a sus facciones aristócratas, la piel pálida y sus rubios cabellos cayendo libres en su frente… Sólo podría describirlo con una palabra: Misterio._

_Escucharon de lejos cómo el poltergeist volvía, ahora intercambiando sendas risotadas con la letra de la canción y perseguido por el conserje de la escuela._

_-JAJAJA… y nadie lo puede nega-JAJAJAJA…_

_-¡Guaaaaaaah! –Hermione lanzó un grito ahogado al sentirse empapada de agua helada. En un acto reflejo se abrazó de Malfoy mientras terminaban de lanzarle el líquido; y se aventó con tal fuerza, que Draco dio un paso atrás en apoyo y la tomó de los brazos para que no se cayera._

_Ambos se miraron sin expresión alguna por varios segundos…_

_-¡PEEVES, esta vez no escaparás, maldito poltergeist…! –el conserje ya había llegado a donde ellos- ¡Y ustedes! –les llamó al verlos- ¡Limpien su tiradero! –gritó antes de seguir derecho._

_Hermione tiritaba, aferrada a la camisa mojada del slytherin, sin reaccionar siquiera al regaño. Con un movimiento de su varita, Draco limpió el lugar y después secó las ropas de ambos… aunque parecía que su compañera no se había dado cuenta, pues no cambiaba de posición. El chico se fue separando de ella, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo…_

_-Nos vemos, Granger –se despidió. Y mientras se iba alejando, Hermione seguía sosteniendo el brazo de él hasta retener por unos segundos más sus largos dedos entre los de ella._

_Desde aquel encuentro, Hermione no paraba de observar a su compañero; año tras año era lo mismo: memorizarse todo de él. Llegó un momento dado en que no supo si terminó obsesionándose o enamorándose… pero ambas posibilidades eran alarmantes…_

-Con que… la pequeña sangre sucia está enamorada de mi sobrino… -una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el raquítico rostro de la mujer.

Luego de haber observado algunos recuerdos que logró obtener con el maleficio que le impuso a la joven gryffindor, había encontrado por fin una muy interesante y valiosa información; y aunque no logró observar ninguna interacción entre ellos más que algunas luchas, bien podía servirle el secretito.

-¿Algo interesante, Bella? –un mortífago entró a su habitación, tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí Víktor… ahora sé por qué la noviecita de tu hijo lo rechazó… –sintió una fuerte presión en sus omóplatos- La pequeña ya estaba enamorada ¿no es divino? –agregó con burla.

-Esa sangre sucia va a pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar a mi jugador estrella.

-Pero me hubiera gustado saber lo que ha pasado en este año… ahora que Draco comparte Sala con ella…

-¿No lo conseguiste?

-No –dijo la mortífaga en un puchero.

-No importa, ya obtuviste lo que querías… Su punto débil.


	8. ¡En guardia!

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**8.- ¡EN GUARDIA!**

-¡Pero le acabo de decir que llegó a atacarla!

En el despacho del director estaban Draco, Hermione (recargada en el primero), Harry, Ron y Ginny (abrazada de los últimos dos). Al siguiente día de la impertinente intromisión de la pelirroja, Draco insistió en ver a Dumbledore; Hermione aclaró que lo acompañaría, para evitar algún percance; pero Albus también mandó llamar a la pelirroja, llegando acompañada de sus compañeros de Casa.

-¡Ginny nunca sería capaz de gritarle a Hermione!

-¡Eres un mentiroso, Malfoy! –el director pidió silencio. Observó a las implicadas: la pelirroja sólo miraba hacia la ventana, sin hacer caso de la discusión, y la castaña mantenía cerrados sus ojos, con su aspecto todavía moribundo.

-Señorita Weasley –la llamó el profesor- ¿volvió a entrar a la Torre de Premios Anuales a pesar de que yo expresamente le prohibí volver a buscarla?

Ginny no se atrevió a soportar la profunda mirada de su director. Sabía que, de no decir la verdad, él se enteraría en seguida.

-Sí, profesor –susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Hermione no salía desde hacía días… y estaba preocupada por ella.

-Yo le comenté que la señorita Granger se encontraba bien.

-¡Pero casi no la vemos… apenas mi hermano y Harry la notan en clases porque en seguida desaparece! –en estos momentos ya se había levantado de la silla.

-Por favor, vuelva a tomar asiento –le pidió, señalándole la silla-. Señorita Granger –la castaña apenas abrió los ojos, en señal de prestar atención- …lamento que haya tenido que venir en ese estado…

-¡Cómo te atreves a traerla así, Malfoy!

-Señor Weasley, por favor –el chico lanzó un bufido-. Bien… señorita Granger ¿la señorita Weasley fue a verla ayer?

-Sí –murmuró con una ronca voz.

-¿El señor Malfoy estaba con usted? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿En dónde se encontraba? –la pregunta fue dirigida a Draco.

-Mi Casa me necesitaba, era algo urgente –a pesar de los alegatos proferidos por los gryffindor, a Dumbledore le pareció suficiente la explicación.

-¿Qué hizo la señorita Weasley? –se volvió a dirigir a Hermione. Ella hizo el intento de hablar, aclarándose la garganta seca, pero Dumbledore cambió la pregunta- ¿Le expresó su preocupación? –ella negó- ¿Cree que, sin darse cuenta, ella le gritó por la inquietud que sentía? –la chica titubeó, sin responder- Señorita Granger –decidió intentar algo más imparcial- ¿me permitiría ver el recuerdo? –los indignados comentarios de los chicos callaron, observando a la Premio Anual.

-S-sí… -contestó, luego de algunos minutos.

Hermione procedió a retirar el recuerdo de su mente, Albus le ayudó tomando la mano que sostenía la varita y guiándola en el proceso. Cuando las hebras blancas estuvieron listas, el director las colocó en su propio pensadero, adentrándose él solo a la memoria sin previo aviso.

Ron, curioso, se acercó a la gran vasija; pero una muralla invisible la protegía, impidiéndole siquiera ver las imágenes que se iban reflejando en el líquido. Los cinco alumnos se quedaron en un silencio interrumpido por los retraídos quejidos de la castaña y la apagada voz de Draco, quien le murmuraba al oído.

Al momento en que Dumbledore volvió al despacho, ninguno se atrevió a hablarle al notar una inusual expresión de alteración en su rostro.

-Señorita Weasley, lamento mucho su actitud; y temo que deberé notificarles a sus padres el seguimiento de sus actos. Ha dañado más de lo que cree… 30 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

-¡Pero profesor…

-Silencio, señor Potter.

-¡Es que no es…

-¿..."justo", señor Weasley? –le interrumpió- Déjeme recordarle que usted no está enterado de la situación, ni mucho menos de las graves consecuencias que le acaban de provocar a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasará con Hermione?

-Eso es algo que hablaré directamente con ella… Ahora retírense, por favor… y señor Malfoy, usted también se queda.

Cuando Ron cerró la puerta, Albus prosiguió a hablar con sus alumnos.

-Temo que esta vez debo ser completamente sincero con ustedes…

-¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

-Al por qué los mantengo alejados del resto –Hermione y Draco levantaron la vista al instante.

* * *

-No entiendo… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Hermione como para que Dumbledore te haya regañado? Tú nunca le harías nada y… ¿Harry? –la pelirroja, quien trataba de hacerle el menor caso a su hermano, notó cómo el chico se alejaba de ellos precipitadamente. Asustada de su reacción, corrió hacia él y lo detuvo de un brazo antes de que alcanzara mayor velocidad.

-¿Tú no me crees capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione, cierto? –la palidez de Ginny denotaba su miedo. Harry sólo la miró de forma inexpresiva; intentó no contestar y zafarse del agarre, pero ella se lo impidió- Ella también es mi amiga –prosiguió con voz ahogada- y sólo quiero su bienestar… Por favor… -sus ojos castaños ya estaban enjugados de lágrimas- sé que hice mal al desobedecer y alterarme ¡pero yo sólo me preocupo por ella!... Dime que no me crees autora de tantas atrocidades –Ginny se desparramó un poco en el suelo, sosteniéndose del brazo del pelinegro; Ron corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

Harry sabía que su amiga no era la única que estaba luchando contra lo que sea que le estuviese pasando… ellos también sufrían y luchaban contra la nada… eso describía su situación; nunca se imaginó que este año fuera tan distinto del resto, incluso más allá del constante peligro que ellos vivían en sus aventuras, este tiempo era diferente. No sabían contra qué lidiar; quién les traería a Hermione de vuelta, de dónde sacar usuales experiencias junto a ella si no estaban juntos desde hacía tiempo, por qué no simplemente Malfoy seguía estando alejado de su compañera en lugar de parecer su guardián… hasta cuándo ellos podrían soportar este desbarajuste sin su Hermione, desde cuándo el Trío Dorado se había disuelto…

-¡Harry! –volteó hacia la pelirroja, bajando la mirada y posándola en esos ojos color miel. Ella siempre había sido pieza fundamental para sus amigos y él: la hermanita de Ron, mejor amiga de Hermione y novia de él; los tres la conocían a la perfección, y él sólo encontró sinceridad y temor en su cristalino mirar.

Harry la tomó por la cintura para alzarla; la abrazó con fuerza y la pelirroja se aferró a él como si la vida dependiera de ello, ahogando sollozos en el pecho del ojiverde, Ron sólo le daba tiernas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Te creo –le susurró Potter a su novia-. Sólo estoy alterado por esta situación… como todos –Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Él la besó con ternura en la frente y poco a poco se fue soltando de ella-. Vayan a la Sala Común; en seguida los alcanzo –ante la interrogativa de los Weasley, él agregó-. Necesito un poco de aire… con tantas cosas juntas siento que la cabeza me va a explotar… -Ginny corrió a darle un fugaz beso en los labios y Ron un abrazo fraternal.

-No tardes, amigo –él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las puertas del castillo.

* * *

_Y la ruleta del tiempo sigue ahí…_

_constante, a veces vacilante,_

_machacando tus fuerzas;_

_sabiendo_

_que no durarás mucho en la espiral_

_-peligrosamente estrecha-._

_Ufana y altanera,_

_así es la risa del destino_

_que retumba en tus oídos,_

_haciéndote creer_

_que el mañana nunca te será favorecido…_

_que es tras el hedor del purgatorio en donde existes._

-Vaya, vaya… Potter, todo un milagro verte por aquí –Harry volteó en seguida y encontró a sus espaldas a Pansy Parkinson saliendo de entre la espesura del bosque- ¿No sabes que este lugar está prohibido para los estudiantes?

-Lo mismo te digo –refutó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-¿Qué le sucede al "Niño que vivió"? –preguntó Pansy al notar la expresión de su rostro; intentando hallar en su mirada la respuesta.

Harry de pronto se sintió desnudo ante aquellos ojos zafiro; al instante se volteó para seguir caminando de frente.

-No es de buena educación dejar a alguien hablando ¿sabías? –Harry se cayó de bruces al encontrar a la slytherin delante de él luego de haberla dejado atrás hacía varios minutos.

-¿Cómo…

-Ni tampoco responder una pregunta con otra –le interrumpió, aburrida. Ambos callaron mientras él se levantaba. Ella notó cómo evitaba mirarla a los ojos, y una sonrisa de satisfacción y regocijo se instaló en sus labios- ¿Y bien?

-No es de tu incumbencia –el mismo tono frío y seco volvió a usarlo en su contra. Pansy frunció el ceño y lo alcanzó antes de que la dejara muy atrás; colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él para detenerlo, con una actitud más hosca.

-¿Desde cuándo el niño Potty deja atrás sus modales para con una dama?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Saber qué es lo que te sucede, maldición! –lo apuntó amenazadoramente con el dedo, obligándolo a ir hacia atrás- Seré una completa extraña para ti, Potter… incluso acepto que me taches de enemiga, pero si me atreví a llegar hasta aquí y seguir insistiendo en el tema ¡es porque sé que es algo muy grave y en verdad deseo ayudar en algo!

Harry la observó con la boca abierta durante algunos minutos, para después reaccionar con mayor furia y apartarla de su camino, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros y comenzando a zarandearla.

-¡Qué rayos les sucede!... ¡Primero el estúpido de Malfoy con Hermione Y AHORA TÚ!

-Con que es eso…

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!

-¿Celoso de Draco?

-Estás loca.

-¡Hey, sapo en escabeche, los celos no quieren decir que a la fuerza deba gustarte tu amiguita!

-Aún así no son celos… y no me llames así ¿quieres?

-Uy, perdón –le dijo en tono hipócrita-. No sabía que tu noviecita tuviera derechos de autor.

-¿Cómo…

-Vamos, Potter, que es más que obvio ¿En serio creyeron que su relación se mantenía en secreto? –él no contestó- ¿A qué le temes? –el pelinegro le dio la espalda- No me digas que caes en el cuento de que si eso se sabe, papá Voldemort vendrá por ella para hacerte sufrir -en su silencio encontró la respuesta-. Déjame informarte que eres un idiota; cuando deberías de estar disfrutando cada minuto al lado de tu pelirroja, sólo te haces el mártir… ¡Crees que la vida nunca te brindará un poco de felicidad, cuando eres tú quien la aleja!

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!

-Nunca creí que el gran San Potter se paralizara ante una tonta profecía –Pansy lo miraba socarronamente mientras él intentaba salir de su asombro.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto?

-Información clasificada.

-Pues déjame decirte que eso también era información clasificada… -los ojos esmeralda de él le hicieron comprender lo que estaba pensando.

-Potter, en serio ¿quién te pega tanta estupidez? Si mis intenciones fueran otras, no estaría aquí parada contigo, tu chica ya hubiera sido secuestrada y la guerra ya habría comenzado. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo –agregó burlona, mientras graciosamente hacía señal de jurarlo.

-Eres slytherin.

-Oh sí, claro, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle... ¡Agh! Mejor ni hables ¿quieres? Que no deseo escuchar más tontadas.

-¡Es que eres slytherin!

-Entonces ¿tú eres de los que creen que el mundo debe ser blanco o negro… nunca gris?

-Pero es que tú…

-Te voy a aclarar algo, Potter, y sólo será una vez en tu vida: No estoy del lado de nadie; sólo defiendo lo que me importa y en base a eso es como tomo mis decisiones.

-Sólo te importas tú misma.

-Error –con esta respuesta Pansy dejó solo al gryffindor, confundido y curioso por todo lo que le había dicho.

* * *

-¿Profesor? –Dumbledore se había quedado callado, pensativo y con el rostro oculto entre sus delgadas manos. Lo que a continuación haría no estaba dentro de sus planes en un principio, pero dadas las actuales circunstancias… no había opción; y realmente esperaba que sus dos alumnos fueran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto como para comprender y respetar sus decisiones… a pesar de que ello provocó cada una de las experiencias en las que se vieron envueltos por la fuerza.

-Hermione, Draco… ¿me permiten llamarlos por sus nombres? –los chicos sólo asintieron -. Bien… miren, trataré de ser lo más explícito con ustedes, pues ni yo mismo he podido hallar todas las respuestas a esta situación.

-Profesor ¿podría decirnos de una buena vez qué sucede? –le interrumpió Draco con irritación.

-Por supuesto, lo siento –le contestó con voz cansada y sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Miren, toda esta situación comenzó al momento en que ustedes entraron a Hogwarts en este 6° año. Ustedes ya habían sido elegidos Premio Anual y, como sabrán, normalmente el cargo no significaba compartir una torre exclusiva, sino que seguían en sus Casas –ambos asintieron-. Pero aquella noche, en la cena de bienvenida, percibí un poder muy grande en el aura de ambos; de tal magnitud, que fácilmente ponían en peligro al castillo si no se manejaba con cuidado… -Dumbledore volteó por unos momentos al gran ventanal de su despacho- y, al momento en que sus magias sumamente inestables compartieron un mismo espacio… es decir, cuando se encontraron, lograron apaciguarse… como si se complementaran. Fue ahí cuando comprendí la forma de mantener tranquilas sus energías y evitar algún percance mayor…

-¿Quiere decir que… sólo por eso nos mantiene juntos?

-Y aislados –le aclaró-. Sí, al principio fue para evitar alguna… catástrofe.

-Sigo sin entender cómo, así sin más, tomó una decisión con tan pocos fundamentos, si me permite comentarlo –le espetó Draco.

-Tienes razón, Draco… pero espero que comprendas que en esos momentos para mí lo más importante era mantener la seguridad de los habitantes del castillo. El nivel de esa magia proveniente de ustedes es una cantidad enorme… y conforme pasa el tiempo, noto que está subiendo a niveles estrambóticos… He investigado –prosiguió-, y comienzo a sospechar que cargar con toda esa energía es lo que a Hermione le provoca su delicado estado…

-A mí no me sucede eso –interrumpió Draco.

-Eso es porque tú eres un sangre pura –Hermione se tambaleó un poco en su asiento al escucharlo-. Ella, al no tener ni una gota de sangre mágica, está en desventaja. He notado que ese poder es ajeno al de ustedes, como si alguien se los acabara de agregar; Hermione no lo aguanta porque en su organismo no hay magia que sea compatible con la nueva y así poder disolverse en todo su ser.

-Pero ¿y su esencia como bruja? Ahí hay magia.

-Lo sé, Draco, pero se podría decir que esa esencia que tú mencionas sólo la rodea, mas no está dentro suyo… Eso es algo más… abstracto, subjetivo, algo intangible; en cambio, si tú sangras, la magia que hay en tu cuerpo siempre está ahí, es algo etéreo.

-Entonces… ¿hay alguna forma de quitarle esa energía extra a Granger?

-Temo que no… Debe haber alguna buena razón para esta extraña conexión entre ustedes… van casi seis meses desde que entraron…

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

-Vigílala, Draco, no dejes de cuidarla… es lo que podemos hacer. Y procuren estar siempre en su torre –agregó-, no dejen que nadie más entre. Ese lugar fue construido especialmente para ustedes; neutraliza sus poderes y actúa como aislante, eso es todo –una sola lágrima salió de los ojos rojos de Hermione.

* * *

El joven se dirigía con elegancia al piso inferior del castillo. Justo antes de llegar a las mazmorras, dio vuelta a la izquierda, en una esquina que sólo pocos lograban divisar, para adentrarse en un pasillo más oscuro.

-_Lumos_.

Conforme avanzaba, el llano piso del castillo se transformaba en mármol negro, al igual que sus húmedas paredes, haciendo más gélido el lugar. Al final se topó con una imponente entrada de dos puertas de caoba oscura y detalles en plata; rozó con sus dedos la figura de una balanza de platillos y en seguida se materializó una manija; atravesó la puerta, que al momento de cerrarla desapareció. Era una amplia habitación cubierta en mármol negro y blanco, con mueblería de caoba y piel, y algunos ornamentos de plata y oro blanco; a su derecha, la pared se componía por un enorme ventanal cubierto con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro, que en el momento se encontraban recogidas por los lados, dejando ver delicados doseles de seda blanca; a su izquierda era una sala de estar con los sillones negros y una mesita al centro, todo frente a una chimenea encendida; al fondo se encontraban más habitaciones, pero lo que siempre le gustó de aquel lugar era que en todos lados había libros, incluso algunas paredes eran tapizadas con ellos.

-¿Bil? –una sombra fue saliendo de uno de los cuartos al escuchar a alguien entrar.

-¿Y los demás?

-Faltan Pil y Daimon.

-Impuntuales –espetó una tercera voz.

-Mira quién habla, Torm –la entrada volvió a aparecer.

-¡Vaya! –comentó cínica la chica que acababa de ingresar- ¿No me digan que me tienen comité de bienvenida?

-Loca –susurró Torm.

-Te escuché.

-Como sea.

La joven desvió su atención hacia el enorme reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Éste tenía seis manecillas con los grabados de sus respectivos nombres, que cambiaban de color representando su estado de ánimo, la intensidad con la que se hallaba labrado el nombre representaba las energías de la persona, y a su alrededor varios letreritos como: "Escuela", "Hogsmade", "Casa", "Desaparecido" e incluso "En peligro" -lo cual el último era casi constante con cada uno de ellos-; pero también había muchas otras manecillas pequeñas y varios planetas rondando.

-Creo que Daimon no vendrá hoy… -todos voltearon al aparato. La manecilla de su compañero estaba colocada en "Escuela", mientras que una segunda manecilla más corta indicaba el nombre de "Hermione Granger".

-Que alguien me repita por qué Daimonion le pone tanta atención a ésa.

-Torm…

-Es que ya se me hace demasiado; así debamos protegerla, creo que está exagerando.

-Que alguien me repita por qué Torm está en el equipo –atacó la chica. Bil sólo comenzó a reírse al notar la mirada desafiante de ambos.

* * *

_Draco tomó con sumo cuidado el dije de rosa, su creación. Esa misma noche había soñado con cuatro jóvenes hermosos; dos mujeres y dos hombres, apenas mayores que él._

_En el sueño, él los había encontrado en medio de un follaje paradisíaco; bailando y cantando, todo entre risas y juegos; recordaba cómo él sólo los observaba detrás de las plantas, intrigado, teniendo una fuerte –e inexplicable- necesidad de hablar con ellos. Repentinamente, los cuatro observaban fijamente el lugar de su escondite; fue cuando una melodiosa voz se escuchó dentro de su mente; "Te estábamos esperando, Draco", él pretendió huir de ahí; "Espera, que no te haremos daño. Sal, Draco, ven con nosotros", y sólo obedeció. Luego de ahí, fue partícipe de una extraña escena:_

_Los cuatro jóvenes (cubiertas ellas con una larga seda color marfil salpicada de plata, que transparentaba la mayor parte de su frágil figura; y ellos vestidos sólo con unos holgados pantalones de lino negro con bordados de runas en hilo de oro) lo rodearon, cada uno en dirección a un punto cardinal; se tomaron de las manos, estirándose lo más que podían y formando un círculo perfecto; levantaron, luego, el rostro hacia el cielo._

_-Focum._

_-Aquam._

_-Terram._

_-Aerem._

_La tierra se removió debajo de él, temblando con ira; Draco intentó salir del círculo, pero una fuerte corriente le impedía dar más de un paso, golpeando su cuerpo desde cualquier dirección; lava ardiente comenzó a salir desde las entrañas del suelo, al igual que agua hirviendo; y siguiendo el recorrido del viento, fuego y agua lo atraparon en un fuerte remolino._

_-"Siempre tu alma tendrá la benignidad de la luz y a la gélida oscuridad…_

_-…Nunca tu cuerpo podrá regresar al ayer, o avanzar al mañana…_

_-…Tu mente albergará los propios recuerdos y quimeras, dañando así tu realidad…_

_-…Y, borroso tu entorno, muy pronto el corazón obrará según su concepto"._

_Draco estaba a punto de desfallecer, apenas percatándose de los graves cánticos; al momento en que la extraña energía desapareció, cayó de rodillas y con el respirar agitado; las dejas voces acabaron siendo imperceptibles susurros, hasta callar._

_-Draco Malfoy –le susurraron al oído-, guerrero del presente, guardián del ayer y futuro señor del mañana; eres tú quien habrá de guiarla__ a nosotros._

_-Serás bendecido con el mayor tesoro que cualquier hombre pudiera tener: Amor._

_-Pero, a cambio, deberás sacrificar el significado de tu felicidad__, tendrás que renunciar a quien te dará dicha bendición y luchar contra corriente antes de que ella__ aparezca._

_-Y cuando eso suceda, su presencia a tu lado será sólo temporal, pues deberá regresar a nuestro lado._

_-Ésta no es advertencia, sino el seguimiento de tu futuro, algo inevitable._

_-No tienes opción, tan sólo seguir las acciones de la vida._

_El rubio quedó pasmado ante las premoniciones, sintiéndose, de repente, desolado; aunque no sabría definir a qué o quién se estaban refiriendo, fue consciente del peso intrínseco en esas palabras._

_-No te preocupes –una de las mujeres se arrodilló frente a él y le acariciaba la mejilla-, ella formará parte de tu vida, para siempre; cuidándote en todo momento._

_La compañera de ésta también se acercó y ambas le ayudaron a levantarse. Quien dijo llamarse Focum, le entregó una pequeña gema._

_-La reconocerás por esto –le decía-. Ella será la dueña de esta piedra._

_-Protegerá a su propietario de todo mal, contiene un increíble poder que deberá usarse a conciencia, e indica la inmortalidad para su verdadero dueño._

_-¿Cómo la obtendrá ella? –preguntó Draco, dudoso._

_-Por ahora –le contestaba Aerem-, tú la tendrás –al mismo tiempo cerraba la mano de él con la joya contenida-. Permite que nuestro padre, Tempus, se haga cargo de ello, de entregársela –el rubio sólo atinó a asentir ante la cristalina mirada de esos ojos violetas._

_-Yo… ¿qué hago mientras?_

_-Tú sabrás qué hacer –le comentó Terram, con su voz grave._

_-Es hora de irte, Draco Malfoy. En su momento lo sabrás todo; nosotros te guiaremos…_

_El slytherin despertó sobresaltado en su habitación, no pudiendo recordar la mayor parte del sueño, pero la gema, aún sostenida fuertemente en su mano derecha, parecía dictarle lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se pasó el resto de la madrugada creando el collar, ya sabiendo a quién se lo daría._

-¿Draco?

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Le crees a Dumbledore? –escuchó luego de algunos minutos.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya no sé…

-Pues yo no –la chica volteó a verlo en seguida-. Hace más de cinco meses que tenemos esta "energía nueva"; según él lo preocupante eres tú, pero has sabido manejarlo perfectamente.

-En todo este año nunca he estado en las mejores condiciones.

-Pero recuerda que has sido atacada varias veces y de muchas formas. A mi parecer sólo tu cuerpo se ha estado recuperando de ese maltrato –el chico percibió la duda de su compañera-. Ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien –le susurró, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en el cabello, instándola a que se durmiera.

* * *

Pansy rondaba por entre los frondosos árboles; a paso lento y soñador, rozando con sus delgados dedos las resecas cortezas.

La cálida brisa hacía bailar las nuevas hojitas verdes de primavera y sus negros cabellos en desorden.

_Eres tan hermosa… mas no cálida._

Un sonido de cascabeles lo alertó, obligándolo a detener su marcha. En esa templada noche había vuelto a salir hacia los terrenos del castillo, más allá del lago; las estrellas titilaban al mismo tiempo que esas lejanas campanitas, haciendo creer que el sonido provenía del despejado cielo.

_Tienes la sonrisa congelada,_

_el corazón también._

Pasos. Prudentes y temerosos pasos; uno a uno, poco a poco… el silencio se veía rasgado por ese ligero arrastre.

Le asustó la idea de alguna posible emboscada, pero se regañó mentalmente al pensar en tonterías; pues si lo meditaba fríamente, era imposible.

La tierra tronaba debajo de esas pisadas, más cercanas ahora.

Una ligera opresión instalada en su pecho la obligó a esconderse entre el follaje, justo a tiempo.

_Nunca creíste en cuentos de hadas,_

_nunca supiste lo que es amar._

_Siempre me juzgaste antes de tiempo,_

_pensando que sólo estaba de paso._

Detuvo su andar. Estaba perfectamente seguro de que el sonido provenía de ese lugar… pero no había nadie, nada. Intentó volver a escuchar el armonioso campaneo, y no lo encontró. Apesadumbrado, Harry se sentó sobre un tronco caído; con la cabeza gacha, en actitud de derrota. Estaba cansado de su vida, y la situación entre Ginny y Hermione sólo empeoró las cosas… Cómo le encantaría escapar de su realidad por unos minutos, ser feliz un rato, para tener fuerzas a lo que se avecinaba: la Batalla Final.

Los cascabeles volvieron a escucharse, justo detrás de él.

_Y yo que tanto te quería,_

_que por ti vivía_

_y también moría._

-¿Parkinson?

-Potter –Harry se quedó pasmado al encontrarla, contrario a la slytherin. Notó luego el atuendo de ésta; un corto vestido de manta algo suelto que apenas marcaba sus curvas, en la espalda un dragón rojo bordado, sus muñecas y tobillos adornados con varias pulseras de metal, que con el movimiento de su dueña tintineaban, y los pies descalzos.

-¿Qué haces aquí… así? –alcanzó a preguntar Harry.

-¿Tú me responderás?

-Sólo salí a tomar aire –la retó el gryffindor, para que ella contestara.

-¿Últimamente estás muy agresivo, o es sólo por mi presencia? –preguntó, queriendo desviarlo de su antigua pregunta.

-Responde.

-No tengo por qué –Harry notó que la ligera ropa de la chica ondeaba con el viento, haciendo que temblara un poco ante cada soplo.

-Tienes frío.

-No.

-No fue una pregunta –le espetó, cobijándola con su capa.

-No es necesario, abrígate tú –pero el gryffindor no le hizo el menor caso y volvió a sentarse.

_Yo sé que no sólo no soy correspondido,_

_sino que un nosotros es imposible;_

_yo sé que hay alguien más a mi lado,_

_que tú no me mirarás con el mismo amor que ella._

Sin avisar, Pansy se sentó a su lado, apretujándose más contra la capa. Harry sonrió sin siquiera mirarla, sintiendo su compañía como un hecho agradable.

-¿De qué huyes? –esta vez el chico volteó a verla, sin entender la pregunta- No te adentras al Bosque Prohibido sólo porque sí –agregó.

-De mi realidad, supongo –contestó, luego de algunos minutos.

-Pero si tu realidad es maravillosa.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero…

-Sólo tengo a uno de mis mejores amigos a mi lado, mi novia ahora siempre está temerosa de que la deje por el problema con Hermione, a quien creo estar perdiendo, y sin ser la misma niña alegre que conocí… y esto de ser "El elegido"…

-Potter, ésas son nimiedades que muy bien puedes arreglar…

-¿Y tú? –la interrumpió.

-De mi destino, estoy segura –agregó divertida.

-¿Ser mortífaga?

-Potter, en serio, mejor cállate, que no sabes nada de mi vida; y no, ése no es mi destino.

-¿Y tú familia?

-Está bien. Como toda buena slytherin, mi destino marcado sería ése, pero no lo tomaré ¿contento?

-Entonces, si te niegas a eso, quiere decir que tienes la oportunidad de elegir lo que será de tu vida ¿por qué huir entonces de lo que tú decidas… o alguien más te lo exige?

-No, yo decidí lo que será de mi vida, pero no es fácil… nada lo es.

-Pues no te comprendo; quejándote de lo que tú misma elegiste.

-Y tú quejándote de lo que eres capaz de cambiar.

-No es lo mismo con mi destino…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y luego Pansy le comentó:

-Míralo de esta forma, Potter; todos somos "Elegidos" –Harry le prestó más atención-. La vida nunca es fácil, y todos, sin excepción, debemos luchar contra los obstáculos que se nos presenten… unas batallas serán menores que otras, pero nunca saldremos intactos. Nosotros tenemos en común la futura guerra –lo miró a los ojos-, y todos, de algún modo, pagaremos por ello; así una minoría estemos en el campo de batalla, acabaremos siendo marcados por el impoluto destino, sin excepción –Pansy calló por un momento, para luego proseguir-. Tú tienes la tarea de "acabar con Voldemort", ello no significa que seas el único en batalla, nunca estarás solo, a tu lado habremos muchos… y todos acabaremos con Voldemort ¿no crees?

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Jamás se le había ocurrido tomar las cosas de ese modo, lo cual era verdad; tal vez su lucha iba a ser un poco más encarnecida que la de otros, pero él solo no acabaría con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pansy sonrió al notarlo más tranquilo.

-¿Entonces… tú también estarás a mi lado? –el chico se ruborizó en seguida al percatarse de que su pregunta bien podía tener otro sentido.

-Siempre –le dijo con indiferencia-. Cuidaré tus espaldas para que puedas…

-Podamos.

-…podamos –recalcó ante la corrección- triunfar.

-¿Segura que no me matarán antes de tiempo? –preguntó a modo de broma, ya más sereno con su situación.

-Créeme, si yo te protejo, no recibirás ni un solo rasguño –indicó con orgullo-. Soy bastante buena en eso.

-Magia negra –susurró, levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Ahh, en serio que contigo no se puede hablar! –la slytherin también se paró, quedando frente a él- ¡Escucha bien, Potter, ese día sólo importará tu vida contra la de ellos, y créeme que a ellos no les temblará la mano para torturarte o matarte!

-¡Pero no debemos rebajarnos a su nivel usando la misma sucia magia que ellos!

-¡¿Y cómo diferencías tú la magia negra de la blanca?! –le rebatió ella- ¡En la antigüedad la magia era una sola, con hechizos y maleficios, no importaba! –respiró profundo para tranquilizarse- Todos somos magos y brujas, la magia está en nosotros, y ahora no tiene importancia que sepas definir la blanca o negra; lo único que importa es saber usarla; hemos sido vanagloriados con este don y debemos ser conscientes de su manejo… eso es todo.

-Pero la magia negra…

-Potter, por supuesto que tampoco la usaré dando un paseo por el parque –le dijo divertida-, pero estamos en guerra ¿entiendes? –Harry asintió después de algunos minutos.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, una slytherin hecha y derecha, que por años nos despreciaba, luego no estás del lado de Voldemort y resulta que bien puedo tener una civilizada e interesante plática contigo, descubriendo que eres alguien madura.

-Jajaja –ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa fresca- ¡Vaya! Supongo que debo sentirme halagada. Jajaja… Mira –le dijo, luego de parar de reír-, soy una slytherin hecha y derecha, como tú dices, pero con muchas cualidades, tanto buenas como malas.

-¿Y me dejarás conocer todas esas "cualidades"?

-No lo creo. Seguiré siendo un misterio para ti.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó claramente enfurruñado.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no debes saber –le dijo con total seriedad, volviendo la frialdad a su expresión y la hosquedad a su voz.

-No te entiendo…

-Pues no tienes por qué –le impugnó con irritación, alejándose de él.

_Yo sé que me falta algo,_

_que la ternura y los detalles no interesan;_

_yo sé que la distancia_

_se hace imposible de atravesar…_

_También sé,_

_que a ella no la podré relegar._

* * *

El sudor ya perlaba su frente; sus sonrosadas mejillas y el marcado sube y baja de su tórax eran claro indicio del esfuerzo físico que hacía.

-Siguiente nivel.

La figura se movía con gran agilidad, apartándose de la lluvia de flechas envenenadas; detuvo un golpe dirigido a su rostro, apartó la mano de su enemigo y, elevando su pierna, formó un gancho en el cuello de éste para derribarlo; se alzó al aire, sosteniéndose de la espalda de quien venía detrás de ella a atacarla, dejando que chocara contra el resto de sus compañeros. Sacó el rígido arco de madera que colgaba de su espalda y una delgada flecha de obsidiana; sin dar más tiempo, lanzó con precisión su primer tiro, justo al corazón; se escondió tras un pilar para evitar los maleficios, que rebotaban con cada vez mayor velocidad en ese lugar cerrado. Apenas se percató del filo de una espada que fue mal dirigida al poste en el que se escondía, aprovechando el error, sofocó al hombre con una patada de frente.

-Suficiente –dijo una voz escondida, haciendo que la simulación desapareciera y dejando a la chica en medio de un entrenamiento.

-¡Aún no terminaba, Daimon!

-Casi es hora de la cena y no podemos ausentarnos, así es que vas a arreglarte.

-¡Agh! –soltó una furiosa chica, haciendo resonar sus pasos con fuerza- ¡Te odio!

-¿Pero qué le pasa? Está así desde hace semanas –otra figura aparecía de entre las sombras.

-¿Saben si cumple con su misión?

-¿Cuidar de Potter? Sí lo hace, aunque no entiendo de qué debemos protegerlo dentro del castillo… -contestó su otro compañero.

-Es mejor prevenir, Bil.

-Como tú quieras.

Los jóvenes eran cubiertos por la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada por algunos traviesos rayos que lograban infiltrarse a través las gruesas cortinas del ventanal.

A pesar de su corta edad, eran conscientes de la aproximación de la guerra, siendo anónimos partícipes en esa férrea lucha. A base de golpes, la vida los obligó a madurar demasiado pronto, sin tener casi la oportunidad de disfrutarla plenamente; pero eso ya no les importaba, ellos tenían otros objetivos por los que eran capaces de dar su vida. Sus razones de existencia se vieron reducidas a su misión, sin tener ningún propósito de ser recordados –aunque pudieran merecerlo-, dejando todo en un segundo plano, convirtiéndose su rutina en un plan escrupulosamente maquinado, cuidando de sus pasos… Tan sólo les importaba dejar un mundo mejor a sus allegados.

-¿Tienes el pensadero?

-Sí, aquí está.

-Bien –Daimon sacó una botellita de su túnica-. Espero que esto nos ayude –lanzó las hebras blancas dentro del espeso líquido de la vasija, adentrándose a éste sus dos compañeros y él.

_Un enorme salón, iluminado por largos candelabros que colgaban desde el techo; de fondo se escuchaba un armonioso piano, amenizando la fiesta; había mesas colocadas justo en medio y en las orillas, donde los mejores chefs de la comarca atendían a los invitados; la ostentosa gente, cubierta de joyas y pomposas vestimentas –sin negar el exquisito gusto de la mayoría-, formaban pequeños círculos de conversación, todas sosteniendo en su mano derecha alguna copa de brandy o un buen puro. Theodore Nott era de los pocos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban._

_Recargado en una de las paredes con aire cansado, queriendo alejarse de sus deberes como anfitrión; era de los pocos que traían su varita… no muchos eran conscientes de la guerra, y mucho menos en esta alta sociedad de sangre pura._

_-Theodore ¿por qué no estás con Milly? –era su madre quien se había acercado- La chica está sola por los jardines, y una señorita siempre debe estar acompañada por un gallardo joven –sabía lo que esas palabras significaban; sus padres ya planeaban su compromiso; después de todo, en sólo un año cumpliría la mayoría de edad._

_-Ahora voy, madre –hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró de ahí, yendo hacia donde la chica estaba._

_-¡Ah, Theo! No te escuché venir –el aludido sonrió de lado- ¿Tu madre te pidió que cuidases de mi persona? –una mirada divertida y de mutuo entendimiento se hizo presente en ambos._

_-Una hermosa señorita como tú nunca debe estar sola._

_-Jajaja –su risa era prudente y soñadora-. Pero supondré que no vienes sólo por eso…_

_-Lo sabes –Milly le sonrió y en seguida sacó su varita; murmurando un hechizo, aparecieron en sus manos varios pergaminos dentro de una carpeta de piel._

_-Son las recientes misiones encomendadas a los más allegados del Lord._

_-¿Y con lo de Granger? –preguntó distraído, hojeando la información._

_-Los señores Crabbe y Goyle te darán la respuesta._

_-¿Quieres decir que…_

_-Ahí viene el informe de ellos… adornado con quién sabe cuántos actos heroicos… pero dice lo esencial: secuestrarla –Theodore iba pasando hoja por hoja, dándose el tiempo de leer cada cosa, para que pudiera guardarlo en su memoria._

_Los jóvenes Daimon, Bil y Torm, se encontraban a sus espaldas, leyendo con él cada uno de esos informes; esa fue la única forma en que lograron obtenerlos, pues poseer los papiros era algo demasiado peligroso._

_Justo iba en la última hoja, cuando una sombra los sorprendió._

_-¡**Incendio**! –Milly había quemado la información al notar una tercera presencia._

_-¡¿Qué era eso que tenían?! –el señor Bullstrode, ya pasado de copas, se acercaba torpemente hacia su hija._

_-No era… ¡Aaaaggghhhhhh! –la joven comenzó a ser herida por el mayor, usando una pequeña navaja sobre la blanca piel de ella._

_-¡No! –Nott intentó alejarlo, pero una especie de escudo los rodeaba- ¡Milly, quita el hechizo, ahora! –era increíble cómo, a pesar de sus fuerzas, la chica evitaba que lastimaran a su prometido, a su amado._

_-¡Maldita rastrera, hurtaste mis cosas! –gritaba el hombre a todo pulmón- ¡Y no es la primera vez! –la chica ya no forcejeaba, pero él seguía clavándole el cuchillo- ¡Todo para agradarle a este estúpido; entiende que él nunca te querrá… EL AMOR ES PARA DÉBILES!_

_El escudo desapareció y Theodore pudo apartar al hombre de la chica, dejándolo al filo de la muerte con un solo asesto de la misma arma blanca. Se acercó a Millicent en seguida; su cuerpo destrozado le hacía temer romperla si la tocaba; sus rulos dorados se pegaban en su rostro por la sangre que seguía saliendo a borbotones. Irremediablemente ya estaba muerta desde hacía rato; un fuerte nudo en la garganta y la opresión instalada en su pecho le impedían respirar, haciendo que disonantes gemidos se mezclaran con el ahogado sollozo de su dolor. Sostuvo con delicadeza su mano izquierda, hecha puño; notó con desconcierto la áspera y empapada superficie de un pergamino arrugado; lo sacó con sumo cuidado, sin soltar aún su mano, estirándolo en el suelo con la que tenía libre, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que iba regando… empalideció al reconocer la única parte que no había podido leer de esos informes, pero todavía más por su contenido._

_-**Incendio** –quemó el papel luego de haberlo leído. Sin pensarlo mucho, besó los fríos labios de su prometida, combinando el contacto con la sangre seca y la humedad de algunas lágrimas propias; no evitó observar una vez más esos ojos aguamarina, sin soportar verlos ahora vacíos los cerró con delicadeza. Se alejó con turbación del cuerpo, lo suficiente para observar el panorama del verde campo manchado en rojo carmín. Y antes de retirarse, hizo una última cosa:_

_-**Benedícite** –y se alejó de ahí, sin mirar cómo la delicada figura de ella se deshacía en pequeñas lucecitas doradas y plateadas; algunas dirigiéndose al cielo para formar brillantes estrellas, otras dispersándose en el suelo y hacer nacer las más bellas flores._

Los tres regresaron a la habitación, en silencio; incapaces de agregar algunas palabras de aliento, pues para uno de ellos el viaje significó revivir el acontecimiento.

Torm se retiró sin previo aviso; los otros dos no lo detuvieron, aún aturdidos por la información:

_Es en el 5º día del próximo mes de junio, cuando el cometido deberá verse cumplido; pagando así el favor que hace 16 años los dioses me brindaron: Inmortalidad._

_Prometí el sacrificio de la diosa Mayá__, para que ella pudiera volver a los cielos. Y mi palabra se verá cumplida, ya habiendo encontrado su apariencia terrenal: Hermione Granger._

_De ese modo, el lazo que me liga ahora con la divinidad, se verá roto._

_-Lord Voldemort._

* * *

-¡Draco!

Marzo ya terminaba y los habitantes de Hogwarts disfrutaban del fin de semana en los jardines del castillo, bajo la sombra de algún árbol o dentro de las aguas del lago.

-¿Qué pasa? –los Premios Anuales eran de los pocos que seguían dentro del castillo, más respectivamente, en su torre.

-¿Qué haces? –una sonriente Hermione se dirigía hacia él a pequeños pasos.

-Tarea.

-Creí que la habías terminado ayer –le dijo, con el ceño fruncido, apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Pues no –contrario a recibir alguna reprimenda, la chica se mantuvo callada. Draco, confuso, volteó a verla.

Hermione sostenía un pergamino, con las manos temblando y la palidez en su rostro. El rubio reconoció muy tarde la carta. Se paró en seguida de la silla, haciendo que ésta cayese, y en dos zancadas ya estaba a su lado, arrebatándole el escrito; le echó una rápida ojeada para comprobar el contenido…justo lo que pensaba.

-¿Q-qué… de quién es? –le preguntó ella, con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos empuñadas.

-No es de tu incumbencia –la chica levantó la mirada, con los ojos rojos y la mandíbula contrayéndose.

-¿Quién es tu prometida?

-Granger…

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-¡Y por qué habría de hacerlo!

-¡Aquel día en que me diste mil y un razones por las que no podía sentir nada por ti… hubieras dicho simplemente que estabas comprometido y que por mí nunca sentirías nada, en lugar de darle vueltas al asunto por otro lado!

-¡Lo que te dije fue verdad, y te prohibí volver a hablar de eso!

-¡A ti qué te importa! –Hermione desgarraba su garganta con cada grito proferido- ¡Deja a la estúpida de Granger con sus tontos sentimientos y sigue tu vida!

-Basta.

-¡No! –la gryffindor lo apuntó al pecho- ¿Sabes que cada día amanezco con la esperanza de que te guste un poco? –Draco se iba haciendo para atrás conforme ella avanzaba- ¿Que estaba convencida de que tú sólo ocultabas sentimientos por mí, esperando el momento en que lo reconocieras? –ella, incapaz de seguirse sosteniendo, se recargó en el mueble más cercano- ¿Lo sabes?

-Tú no me amas en lo más mínimo.

-¡Mentira, tú no puedes afirmar o negar lo que a mí me concierne!

-No me amas porque no pudiste haberme perdonado tantos años de insultos y malas maneras…

-¡Que sí!

-…porque nunca me he arrepentido de mis actos para contigo y porque sigo siendo el mismo patán de siempre.

-Yo te amo.

-Pues no te creo –y con esto, Hermione salió disparada de la Torre para evitar que él la viese llorar.

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre me encuentro contigo? –era la primera vez que Harry sorprendía a Pansy, y no al revés- Comenzaré a creer que me estás siguiendo.

-¿Ya te han dicho que eres un egocéntrico?

-No -respondió divertido-, es la primera vez, gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

Ambos, sin ser conscientes, procuraron el encuentro; como cada día, de cada semana…

-Hoy no te irás ¿verdad?

-Tú me haces enojar.

-¿Yo? Pero si eres tú la que…

-¡Y allá vamos! –la pelinegra se alejó de él- ¿Ves cómo no es mi culpa solamente?

-Está bien, pero no te vayas.

-¿Ahora soy esencial para el Gran Harry Potter? –preguntó con regodeo.

-Hablo en serio.

-Responde –Harry desvió la mirada hacia un lado, con un suspiro resignado.

-Sí ¿contenta? Sólo contigo puedo hablar distintas cuestiones sin temer la reacción, olvidarme de mis problemas para adentrarme a algo… utópico, incluso nuestras peleas me ayudan a liberarme de la frustración que a veces siento.

-¡Ah! O sea que soy sólo un vil costal para ti –su voz era amenazante-; donde muy bien puedes amontonar tus miedos y enojo, para luego volver a tu vida con una enorme sonrisa.

-No me malinterpretes ¡Sabes que yo no quise decir eso!

-¡Genial! –la slytherin alzó los brazos- ¿Ésta es una de las sesiones donde descargas tu furia en mí?

-¡Pans, BASTA! –pero al notar la enigmática sonrisa de ella, tapó su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Por qué te encanta jugar conmigo?

-No sé, es divertido… Siempre te dejas.

-Hoy no estoy de humor ¿sabes?

-¿Y quién te lo pregunta? –Harry sólo hizo un ademán con la mano- ¿Ahora quién te hizo enojar?

-No es importante –Pansy se acercó a él; como otras tantas veces, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle los negros cabellos, rozando de pronto su piel-. Ginny –ésa era la forma en cómo Harry hacía lo que ella quisiera, y la mayoría del tiempo le frustraba su debilidad-; a veces pienso que ya no me quiere como antes, que está conmigo por mera rutina, o porque soy una especie de salvavidas… -la chica soltó una risita- o algo así.

-Es una estúpida…

-¡No la llames así!

-¡Sabes que tengo razón!

-Cálmate ¿quieres? Ella sólo… no quiere perderme a mí también, pero…

-Te sofoca, ya no es la misma de antes, tu amigo Weasley no apoya en nada porque está en una encrucijada con ustedes, necesitas de Granger… Ya me sé el discurso de memoria, Potter.

-Esta vez es tu culpa.

-¿MI culpa?

-¿Por qué vas a Gryffindor?

-¿Y quién dijo que a ti te esperaba?

-Vamos, sabes que estabas ahí por mí.

-Ególatra, presumido, pedante… ¡No, para! –Harry la tumbó en el pasto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ¡P-por favo-jajaja!

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

-Estás loco, yo no… ¡Está bien, est-bien! –el chico se detuvo, apartándose de ella para que pudiera levantarse.

-Lo prometido es deuda.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sentirme querido –su elocuente mirada le hizo comprender la petición.

-¿Piensas que yo te quiero? –le susurró, mientras peinaba con sus dedos los lacios cabellos de él, apartándolos de la cicatriz.

-Quiero creerlo.

La chica pasó sus manos por los hombros de Harry hasta llegar detrás de su cuello; sus ojos zafiro discernían en lo más hondo de su ser, haciendo que éste temblase ligeramente; Pansy se percató de ello y sonrió un poco. Harry la rodeó por la cintura, apenas tocándola; cuando ella lo envolvió con más fuerza, recargando el rostro en su hombro, le dio la confianza para precisar su agarre. Y cuando él creyó que ese abrazo terminaría, ella lo sorprendió con un ligero roce de labios, murmurándole a esa distancia un:

-Sí te quiero.

Él no aguantó más y terminó por unir sus labios para profundizar el beso, sintiéndose, luego de tanto tiempo, tranquilo, amado, correspondido… feliz.

* * *

_Hace tiempo que lo vengo sintiendo,_

_ocultándolo de todo y todos,_

_ocultándolo de ti._

_La soledad carcomió mi vida_

_e inevitablemente_

_corrí a tu presencia,_

_creyendo ser bienvenido._

_Te extrañé antes de conocerte,_

_por favor no me regreses a ese ayer;_

_te amé al momento de odiarte,_

_te ruego no me pidas nada más._

_Abrázame, bésame, ámame…_

_hazme creer que la utopía es realidad._

_Huí de mi vida para soñar contigo,_

_te pido, no me despiertes._

Harry rondaba una y otra vez la entrada hacia las mazmorras; ya tenía varias horas ahí y ni siquiera podría definir con precisión su siguiente paso.

-Vamos, Harry –se dijo-. Esto es tonto ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? Yo me voy –pero justo al momento en que iba a dar la media vuelta, frente a él apareció un grupo de slytherin.

-¿Se te perdió algo por aquí, Potter? –Blaise lo miraba extrañado y Theo frunció el ceño al notar que Pansy tenía una expresión muy parecida a la del gryffindor: confusión e incredulidad.

-Yo… -Harry sólo observaba a la chica con desesperación. Fue hasta allá sólo por ella…

-Tú…

-Vine por Pan-Parkinson –se corrigió en seguida. Las serpientes lo miraron con desconcierto, mientras escudaban a su compañera-. Es urgente; ella ya sabía que vendría a buscarla –Harry no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido luego de todo ese teatro que comenzó, y rogaba por que ella lo apoyara.

-¿Pansy? –la aludida sólo estaba concentrada en asesinar con la mirada al morocho. Nunca se imaginó que en algún momento él iría a buscarla, pero ahora estaban a mano.

-Sí –mostró una falsa seguridad-. Tenemos una conversación pendiente –respondió ante la muda pregunta de sus amigos.

-Pero, Pansy, se supone que iríamos a…

-Luego los alcanzo –se acercó a Potter y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo lejos de ahí-. Esto no puede esperar más –fue lo último que escucharon sus compañeros de ella, antes de verlos desaparecer por las escaleras.

_Sé que te has convertido en mujer;_

_tu lúcido mirar y la coqueta sonrisa_

_me lo dicen,_

_la belleza de tu figura_

_me lo confirma…_

_Pero también sé,_

_que dentro de ti_

_hay rastros de tu alma de niña…_

_tu risa fresca y púdica inocencia_

_me lo dicen,_

_la beldad de tu ser_

_me lo confirma._

-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando al ir a las mazmorras? –Harry sólo se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada de suficiencia- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que si alguien más te veía, quedarías mal parado…?

-Oye, que sé defenderme –la interrumpió-. Además, ahora sabes lo que se siente.

-A mí no me pasa nada en Gryffindor; ustedes son demasiado nobles, hasta con sus enemigos –le dijo con burla.

-En serio que no quieres ver a un gryffindor enojado.

-¿Para qué viniste? –le cortó el tema.

-¿No es obvio?

-No –Harry la tomó con agilidad por la cintura, acostumbrándose a la brillante claridad de esos ojos.

-Quiero sentirme querido –le contestó.

-Me molesta que me uses, Potter.

-Sabes que no lo hago, Pans –le susurró al oído.

Y volvieron al juego que una tarde de abril habían comenzado. Harry destilando todo el cariño que sentía a su lado, queriendo hacerla comprender a base de hechos que él no mentía; ella aceptando cada afecto de su parte, llenándose con él y experimentar por una vez en su vida lo que era un querer…

_Por una vez en la vida, me hostiga el correr del tiempo._

* * *

Durante la tarde, Hogwarts se fue cubriendo de una espesa y gélida niebla, a pesar del calor que la época auguraba.

Era fin de semana y los alumnos se encontraban dentro del Gran Comedor, disfrutando de la cena. El ajetreo habitual era un tanto más evidente ante las últimas indicaciones: se canceló la próxima visita a Hogsmade hasta nuevo aviso, y a las siete de la noche todos debían de encontrarse ya en sus Salas Comunes a partir de ese día.

-Albus –lo llamó la subdirectora- ¿no crees también pertinente anular el torneo de Quidditch?

-No lo sé, Minerva… aún lo estoy meditando –le respondió éste, mientras se masajeaba su mandíbula.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh! –una pequeña hufflepuff de tercer año miraba horrorizada hacia los ventanales del castillo, rumbo al lago.

Sobre las aguas se podía vislumbrar la imponente marca tenebrosa.

_Temed a la incierta penumbra de tu ser._

-¡_Bombarda_! –las grandes puertas de roble se vieron hechas añicos, mostrando a un gran número de figuras con máscaras plateadas que sólo dejaban al descubierto la parte inferior de su cara, y ojos.

En seguida los profesores corrieron para cubrir a sus estudiantes; Hagrid y McGonagall comenzaban a alejar a los más pequeños, cercándolos detrás de la mesa del profesorado; a pesar de los gritos y la turbación, discípulos de grados mayores ya habían sacado sus varitas y a trompicones querían escudar con sus cuerpos a sus compañeros. El Gran Comedor se llenó en seguida de chillidos y alaridos, los trastos de comida generaban un tremendo estruendo al momento de chocar contra las baldosas, automáticamente los alumnos se arremolinaban contra sus maestros o prefectos respectivos, los más pequeños se aferraban a la cintura de alguna figura mayor; pero ni siquiera Dumbledore había logrado alcanzar la delantera, cuando entre los atacantes iba saliendo una figura alargada y escuálida, con el rostro escondido debajo de la capucha de su capa, y sólo mostrando su raquítica mano derecha que amenazaba con la varita a los habitantes del castillo, quienes en seguida detuvieron sus frenéticos movimientos, dejando sólo un sepulcral silencio entre el eco del desbarajuste anterior.

Lord Voldemort se hallaba frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya!… Pero qué alegría es volver al viejo colegio… -Voldemort sonreía burlonamente, mientras el director se acercaba a él.

-Les ruego que se retiren, señores. No son bienvenidos aquí.

-Oh… -dijo el Lord con fingida sorpresa- Temo que debo declinar su atenta invitación, Dumbledore –tan sólo los sollozos ahogados de los más pequeños se atrevían a irrumpir en la conversación-. De todos modos, no les quitaremos mucho tiempo; sólo venimos a recordar épocas pasadas… ¿No es así… Myrtle? –la joven fantasma había tomado la delantera al reconocer a su viejo compañero, haciendo el esfuerzo de no proferir un lamento. Todos observaron con asombro cómo ella adentraba su traslúcida mano en el rostro del Mago Tenebroso, sin que él se lo impidiera.

-Debes irte –la voz, inusualmente segura, del espectro, hizo vacilar a los presentes con varita en mano.

El Señor de las Tinieblas pasó de largo ante ella, la chica volvió a alcanzarlo para enfrentarlo y detenerlo con sus pequeñas manos sobre su huesudo pecho. El Lord ni siquiera volteó al momento de proferir un extraño hechizo contra su ex-compañera.

-_Dust_.

La joven iba cayendo al piso mientras que su figura se deformaba cual volutas de humo; dejando como único rastro un montoncito de fino polvo blanco.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, los mortífagos comenzaron a atacarles.

-¡_Crucio_!

-¡_Impedimenta_!

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡_Metum_!

Fueron jóvenes de grados superiores quienes cayeron rendidos. Un ir y venir de hechizos pequeños no se comparaban con la potencia de los adversos maleficios, pero al menos lograban apartarlos de su camino.

_Gritad por el colérico dolor de tus recuerdos._

-Pero si aquí tenemos a la pequeña sangre sucia… -le susurraron al oído, provocando que casi se cayera- Todo un honor –el mortífago inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras reía en silencio. Pero Hermione supo recuperar el aplomo.

-¡_Incendio_! –el mortífago esquivó con facilidad el hechizo.

-Esta no es una de tus clases, niña –ella se estremeció ante el sobrenombre-. Estás en medio de una batalla; o matas, o dejas que te maten ¡_Crucio_!

-¡Mmmgghhhhhhh! –la castaña hacía hasta lo imposible por no gritar, no pudiendo evitar también las lágrimas.

-Es así como debes de atacar ¿entendido? Lástima que ya no puedas poner en práctica la lección de hoy, porque en unos momentos ya estarás muerta –los ligeros sollozos de Hermione se intensificaron al recibir nuevamente el hechizo-. Adiós… al fin una lacra menos que soportar ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Justo al momento en que tempranamente se imaginaba el futuro actuar de la maldición, ésta nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró encerrada en una especie de cúpula de agua… un hechizo de escudo que no fue convocado por ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Hermione se asustó al reparar en el joven que estaba justo en frente, quien no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en soportar distintos y variados hechizos contra su protección.

-Si-sí –contestó, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

El chico no dijo más y se alejó a ayudar a unos alumnos de quinto que terminaron rodeados por mortífagos. Mientras lo seguía con la mirada, reparó en que éste tenía cubierto su rostro, y que había otros enmascarados con una vestimenta parecida a la de su salvador. No sabía si tomarlos como enemigos o aliados…

-¡Hermione! –la gryffindor despertó de su letargo y volvió a adentrarse en la lucha.

_Temblad ante la agigantada fuerza del desengaño._

-¡_Gelidum_! –un rayo azul eléctrico salió de su blanca mano, haciendo que su oponente se desplomara en el suelo. Los alumnos de quinto año observaron con miedo cómo el mortífago tomaba una tonalidad azulada, que sus ojos se hundían y su cuerpo iba perdiendo el movimiento, hasta convertirlo en un témpano de hielo; el otro enmascarado se acercó, y como si de una ramita seca se tratara, arrancó por la mitad algunos mechones del cabello largo de su atacante, haciéndolos conscientes del estado en que ese cuerpo había quedado. Antes de poder articular palabra, el joven se había retirado.

_Sufrid en el mísero reflejo de tu realidad._

-¡_Bilancia_! –Peter Pettigrew ni siquiera reparó de dónde provenía el ataque, cuando notó que de su propia varita comenzaba a salir un humo negro que empezó a sofocarlo; al momento en que se formó una gruesa capa, dentro de su mente comenzaron a pasar las escenas de cada uno de los ataques y asesinatos que él había provocado a gente inocente.

-¡Aaaaggghhhhhh! –de la humareda iban saliendo todos los maleficios que había utilizado hasta el momento. Una, dos, tres… el castigo no cesaba.

-_Palas_ –el enmascarado volteó a sus espaldas para observar cómo un mortífago era derrumbado por una bola de fuego- ¿Cómo estás? –el castaño sólo hizo una señal afirmativa a su compañera.

-¿Necesitará ayuda? –le preguntó a la chica misteriosa, señalando con la cabeza a un joven con máscara azabache.

-No querrá –mencionó ella, mientras se acomodaba su antifaz.

_Y así sabréis lo que la vida significa._

Bellatrix Lestrange se había posicionado frente a un misterioso joven, teniendo aún la sádica sonrisa de satisfacción por cometer alguna reciente muerte.

El líder de los enmascarados se encontraba ante la mortífaga, luego de haber esquivado sus maleficios. Sin mediar palabra, de su dorso sacó una hermosa espada de hierro forjado en una sola pieza; su empuñadura, bañada en plata, emitía ligeros destellos al momento en que la luz natural se difractaba sobre las pequeñas esmeraldas, salpicadas en desorden.

"_Sólo le pido a Dios_

La alzó a la altura de su pecho, mostrando al frente la forma de su delgada hoja, del lado donde estaba insertado un diamante… el diamante negro. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, permitiendo que algunos mechones de su lacio cabello cayeran desenfadadamente sobre el antifaz; acercó la empuñadura a su corazón, rozando sus manos con la tela de su camiseta; cerrando los ojos se dispuso a rememorar su cometido, sus razones que justificasen los actos de esa noche... su lema, el himno de su realidad.

_que el dolor no me sea indiferente,_

Con los ojos cerrados, percibió la fuerza de un maleficio lanzado en su dirección; al momento de abrirlos, su presencia impactó seriedad, justo a tiempo para girar sobre sí mismo e interponer a su espada, para que ésta chocara contra el rayo de luz.

-Eres bueno, chico… pero no lo suficiente.

_que la reseca muerte no me encuentre_

_vacía y sola sin haber hecho lo suficiente._

Él no respondió más que con ágiles movimientos para esquivar los potentes maleficios. Lestrange creía estarlo cercando, hasta que éste la sorprendió con un hechizo no verbal lanzado sin varita, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de la sorpresa, una vez más él le enfrentó su mano derecha:

-¡_Tormentum_!

La mortífaga se aterrorizó al no reconocerlo. Una potente ráfaga de viento impactó contra su desvencijado cuerpo, rodeándola en un frío remolino; rayos y centellas se creaban de entre la, cada vez más espesa, niebla; la presión ejercida sobre de ella le impedía respirar, ahogándose con el aire que de frente la golpeaba, provocando que soltara más rápido la corta inspiración; sentía con confusión cómo la sangre subía a su cerebro para brindarle las últimas reservas de oxígeno, cómo el mismo corazón le dolía al latir…

-_Torturam_ –el joven la abandonó con este último hechizo, ya sabiendo el final.

_Sólo le pido a Dios_

Agachándose lo suficiente para evitar el haz de luz verde, alcanzó su arco con una flecha de cobre; comenzó a lanzar sin mucho reparo sus armas en contra de la emboscada de mortífagos que la habían rodeado.

-¡_Bagatella_!

El mortífago fue alcanzado por una de sus flechas, al mismo tiempo que ella recibía el hechizo.

_que lo injusto no me sea indiferente,_

Arrodillada, dándole la espalda a los cuerpos caídos de sus enemigos, cerró los ojos con fuerza; se concentró en sí misma: sintiendo sus músculos contraídos, el corazón acelerado, el frío aire entrando a sus pulmones, la boca seca. Se permitió honrar esas almas con una sola lágrima de su parte, la cual avanzaba a lo largo de su máscara carmesí.

_que no me abofeteen la otra mejilla_

_después que una garra me arañó la suerte._

-_Sacrare_ –murmuró lanzando un bello dardo de plata en dirección al cielo. Observó cómo éste se deshacía en pequeñas chispas incandescentes, que sin prisas bajaban nuevamente a la tierra para consagrarla.

El fresco viento en las afueras del castillo revolvía algunos mechones salidos de su coleta, ensortijándolos con la misma fuerza que el rugir de sus emociones. Cubrió parcialmente su rostro con sus blancas manos, inspirando profundo… lo había jurado, debía protegerlo… Y con estos pensamientos se adentró al caos del castillo.

_Sólo le pido a Dios_

_que la guerra no me sea indiferente,_

Dos jóvenes con níveo antifaz combatían conjuntamente en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus enemigos recibían precisas patadas y pesados golpes; a ellos no les interesaban sus ensangrentadas manos, ya que ésa era su función: proteger la vida de los habitantes del castillo, inocentes de la lucha.

_es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte_

_toda la pobre inocencia de la gente._

-¡_Vacuum_! –gritaron al mismo tiempo con sus legendarias varitas en mano; una hecha de mercurio, habiendo logrado dicha creación con la poderosa magia del cuerno molido de un extinto unicornio azul dentro de ella; la otra esculpida en una sola pieza de diamante, conteniendo la única lágrima obtenida de un fantasma, que refulgía su poder con la luz irradiada.

Los mortífagos alcanzados con el maleficio fueron desaparecidos del mapa, provocando antes el doloroso proceso de vaciar su cuerpo desde las entrañas. Un colérico Dominique Zabini se abrió paso ante ellos y comenzó a atacarlos al modo muggle, pero uno de los jóvenes sólo lo noqueó un poco y el otro lo lanzó lejos de ahí, pues a ellos no les correspondía esa pelea.

_Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte_

_toda la pobre inocencia de la gente._

-¡Quítenmelos de encima! –gritó a su lado uno de sus compañeros. Ellos obedecieron al instante, atravesando sus fornidos cuerpos para cubrirlo y desviar los ataques hacia ellos.

Ambos tenían una increíble coordinación; uno defendía, otro atacaba.

-¡No maten a todos, necesitamos que le avisen a su señor de nosotros! –le escucharon decir a su líder, cumpliendo ellos la petición.

-¡Ggghhmmm! –Vincent Crabbe padre, se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Sin miramientos, unos de los enmascarados le dirigió un certero golpe en su cuello con la mano en forma de cuchilla.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –conjuró el segundo, lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

_Sólo le pido a Dios_

El chico no hizo mayor caso de sus camaradas; sabía que se las arreglarían sin ningún problema.

-¡Tú! –le llamaron- ¡Destápate el rostro y pelea como hombre, o eres un cobarde!

-¿Tú lo eres? –susurró.

-¡Pero qué descaro! –rugió el ex convicto: Rodolphus Lestrange- ¡_Torridum_!

El desconocido sólo tuvo necesidad de dar dos pasos hacia un lado para esquivar el fuego.

-¿Es todo? –lo incitó. El aludido se dio por insultado y siguió lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra, haciendo una humareda a su alrededor; esperó luego con tranquilidad a que ésta se despejara.

Pero, sorpresivamente, el chico seguía parado frente a él, sosteniendo ahora unas largas cadenas con una esfera de titanio en sus extremos; las hacía girar a los lados, manteniendo el constante zumbido del metal chocando con el aire… No se había percatado del hechizo escudo que cubría a su contrincante.

Lestrange lanzó un potente maleficio; el agredido giró una de sus armas en modo de rehilete justo frente a él, haciendo rebotar el encantamiento. Antes de que el mortífago lanzara su siguiente ataque, el chico sacudió sus cadenas en el aire, convirtiéndolas en látigos de cuero negro.

Y justo antes de arremeter, a su memoria llegó la imagen de unos extintos ojos aguamarina.

_que la guerra no me sea indiferente,_

Agitó con estrictez las fustas para desarmar al mortífago; comenzó a cortar su piel por la fuerza de cada embestida. Otros llegaron a auxiliar a su adversario, haciendo que acelerara los movimientos para controlarlos a una distancia prudente.

-¡_Tronare_! –uno de sus látigos acarreó un potente rayo hacia el resto, haciéndolos caer.

Con un último golpe se trasladó a uno de los extremos del Salón.

_si un traidor puede más que unos cuantos_

_que esos cuantos no lo olviden fácilmente._

Sin perder más tiempo, protegió a unos pequeños del _Cruciatus_.

-¿Están bien? –pero los niños no pudieron responderle al hacerse escuchar un enorme estallido.

No hizo mucho caso y, alejando a los mortífagos con los látigos, fue dirigiendo a esos alumnos a un lugar más seguro.

-¡Aaahhh! –una gryffindor de doce años fue sorprendida por Goyle padre.

-¡No! –lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento en esa dirección para derrumbarlo. Instintivamente, la niña se aferró a su cuello al momento en que él fue a alcanzarla.

El enmascarado soltó sus armas para envolver con su cuerpo a la infante y correr con ella hacia la presencia del profesor Flitwick, quien cuidaba de los alumnos.

La chiquilla tardó en soltarse de él, y éste no pudo evitar revivir la desolación al momento de alejarse de ese pequeño cuerpo.

_Sólo le pido a Dios_

Alcanzó a ver que Lord Voldemort y varios de sus aliados se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido; ellos habían provocado la explosión.

-¡_Vaporem_! –se alejó a la mayoría de sus atacantes, para quedarse con sólo tres.

Con ambas manos manejaba su garrote, evitando que los mortífagos se acercaran a los miembros de la ED, quienes peleaban con fiereza y una valentía digna de admirarse. Una sonrisa irónica se instaló en su rostro al ser consciente de a quiénes cuidaba.

_que el futuro no me sea indiferente,_

-¡_Crucio_!

Viró con rapidez su macana para evitar el maleficio; luego, sin acercarse demasiado, dio un golpe certero en el estómago del mago oscuro con uno de sus lados. A pesar de las pérdidas, el bando enemigo era, en extremo, cuantioso; varios novatos se acercaron a los estudiantes y él; tomando el palo de un lado, lo agitó con fuerza hacia el frente para alejarlos un poco; notó que los otros se habían reunido en un círculo, protegiéndose entre ellos mismos, pero él debía cuidar de todos, evitarles la pena.

-¡_Tempestatem_!

Apenas logró librarse del hechizo que Ginny Weasley le había mandado. Denigró en silencio la acción al ver que los mortífagos aprovecharon la distracción para acercarse aún más a ellos, logrando que la propia defensa de los gryffindor se viera desintegrada.

Se adentró entre ellos para volver a separar a los grupos; giró agachándose para tumbar a uno, usando ambos extremos del garrote iba atacando a varios a la vez, alejó variados hechizos dirigidos a Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood…

_desahuciado está el que tiene que marchar_

_para vivir una cultura diferente._

-¡_Noctem_! –lanzó el hechizo con la macana alzada hacia el techo. Los identificados como mortífagos se envolvieron en una gélida oscuridad, desorientándolos.

Con confusión, los alumnos notaban cómo sus enemigos caminaban con miedo, anteponiendo sus manos en el camino; otros se tomaban la cabeza y gritaban desesperados por una nula soledad que los envolvía. Al momento de querer reconocer al autor del hechizo, éste ya no se encontraba con ellos.

_Sólo le pido a Dios_

_que la guerra no me sea indiferente,_

_es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte_

_toda la pobre inocencia de la gente._

El grupo de enmascarados cerró los ojos al sentir que el dragón tatuado en su espalda había despertado, indicando que el momento de darse a conocer había llegado. Observaron a su alrededor, reconociendo los estragos anticipados de esa guerra; respiraron profundamente, cada uno invocando a su manera fuerzas para un futuro incierto, pidiendo perdón a los dioses por los actos cometidos, rememorando su cántico a la vida.

_Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte_

_toda la pobre inocencia de la gente."_

Los mortífagos estaban huyendo luego de percatarse de que su líder se retiraba. Los alumnos de grados mayores, profesores, aurores, e incluso la Orden del Fénix, seguían sin bajar la guardia; algunos intentando detener a alguien más.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba en ruinas; cristales rotos regados por el lugar, las mesas volcadas y maltrechas, el suelo embarrado de sangre y lodo; en el centro se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de algunos aliados y muchos más mortífagos. Los sobrevivientes se habían posicionado en los extremos del Salón, como si intentaran esconderse entre los muros de piedra… todos menos seis personas.

El grupo inseparable de enmascarados, que ya varios combatientes habían ubicado al momento de la lucha, estaban de pie entre los muertos, en una posición tranquila y desenfadada. Cinco hombres y una sola mujer. Portando zapatos deportivos, un suelto pantalón negro de algodón que apenas y se sostenía a sus caderas por el frágil nudo de su cordón, una estrecha playera sin mangas en distinto color: negro, marino, verde botella, y dos blancas, que a los hombres les marcaba su rígido cuerpo; la mujer, un top vino y con su cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo; portando máscaras que cubrían sus rostros totalmente, del mismo color que sus respectivas playeras.

-¿Quiénes son? –se atrevió a hablar Tonks.

El muchacho con la máscara azabache volteó hacia ella; quedando su expresión oculta tras el antifaz.

El resto de los presentes les temía. Todos eran conscientes de que ellos eran autores de prácticamente todas las muertes de los mortífagos… y nunca utilizaron un simple _Avada Kedavra_.

-Para ustedes, nadie –la gente se petrificó al escuchar el suave siseo de esa voz varonil.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron con paso aristocrático a la entrada del Gran Comedor, alzando sus varitas en el camino y arreglando el Salón con hechizos no verbales.

-¡Esperen!

Al momento de voltear, los magos y brujas se percataron de que ellos se posicionaron en una excelente formación de escolta.

-Deseo saber su semejanza con nosotros, jóvenes… pues parece que ésta no será la única vez que nos veamos –prosiguió Dumbledore con calma.

-Trabajamos aparte, profesor –respondió quien parecía el líder, posicionado en el puesto de abanderado-, y no tomamos partido en la guerra.

-Acaban de luchar, señores.

-Resguardamos a los nuestros.

-¿Hay alguno de ustedes entre nosotros, entonces?

-No. Sólo son nuestros protegidos –se fijó en la mirada curiosa de varios.

Antes de que alguien se atreviera a tomar la palabra de nuevo, los seis enmascarados alzaron sus varitas hacia el techo, echando chorros de un líquido dorado que los fue cubriendo hasta desaparecer; y justo en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaban, el humo de la hirviente infusión delineó el perfil de un dragón legendario.

-La _Escolta del Dragón_ –murmuró con sumo asombro Severus Snape; McGonagall, a su lado, se tapó la boca con sus manos para ahogar un grito.

* * *

"_Ve al Bosque Prohibido; es luna llena y tu mayor congoja podrá verse cumplida. Si en verdad no le deseas el mal a nadie, demuestra valor adentrándote a las sombras… Sólo así podrás salvarlo a Él._

Hermione corría en dirección contraria a toda la masa de gente que era guiada a sus respectivos dormitorios, alejándolos del campo de batalla. Entre el tumulto alguien le había dejado una nota en su mano; no sabría definir quién ni por qué, pero su contenido le hizo comprender que uno de los suyos corría peligro en las afueras del colegio… y el desbocado ritmo de su corazón le hacía pensar en una sola persona.

Dudó un poco al hallarse en los límites del bosque, pero divisó en seguida el moribundo cuerpo de Draco, haciendo que corriera con todas sus fuerzas, llamándolo inútilmente.

Una sombra la tumbó al suelo.

-¡_Timorem_!

-¡Hermione, NO! –sus amigos llegaron apenas detrás, no pudiendo evitar el hechizo impactado en ella.

-¡Si en verdad la quieres viva, deberás ir con mi Señor por la cura! –gritó Bellatrix- ¡Pues no le queda mucho tiempo a esa sangre sucia!

Y con este último acto, los mortífagos se retiraron del colegio; abandonándolo en un desfallecido estado.


	9. En paz

EDITADO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**9.- EN PAZ…**

Oscuridad.

Nebulosa negrura era lo único que la rodeaba.

_-¡Otra dosis de poción revitalizadora!_

_-¡Una segunda descarga!_

La cabeza le punzaba de forma insoportable, como si algo se la estuviese comprimiendo, las manos le escocían y el cuerpo –entumecido- no le reaccionaba del todo ante una orden inmediata de movimiento alguno…

_-¿Ya hay un donador de sangre?_

_-No, sanador. Ninguno es compatible…_

No terminaba por comprender la repentina quietud que la envolvía.

_-¿Cómo está?_

_-Señores, les pido que se sienten…_

_-¡Exijo una respuesta!_

_-Hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos para ayudarla, ahora le toca a ella sobrevivir la noche…_

Hasta ahora se percataba de la rigidez en la que se posicionaba su espalda; se sentía recostada en una delgada colchoneta, sobre una base de metal, fría al contacto de sus brazos.

_-No lo entiendo. Las pruebas no lanzan nada extraño en su organismo, y sin embargo…_

_-…Está muriendo, lo sé._

_-Señores, debemos calmarnos. Ya no hay mucho tiempo para la señorita Granger, y no podemos perder las esperanzas._

Su respiración era cada vez más ligera, sin poder retener suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones; aún en la somnolencia, podía sentirse mareada ante la falta de oxígeno. Mecánicamente, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas con la poca fuerza que su maltrecho cuerpo podía brindarle, siendo su único agarre a la realidad…

Antes de dejarse caer a las penumbras del subconsciente…

Sin querer alejarse del murmullo que la rodeaba…

Por temor a quedarse sola…

No, ella no…

_-¡Hermione, NOO!_

* * *

_Hogwarts se hallaba en una inquietante penumbra. Sonrisillas contenidas y suspiros cargados de sentimiento, eran lo único que el recinto rumoreaba tras sus antiguos muros._

_Las cristalinas aguas del lago reflejaban la difusa imagen de sombras rondando el jardín, distintas y variadas parejas compartiendo alegrías o ensueños… incluso ambas._

_14 de febrero._

_El cálido clima de esa mañana lograba envolverte con su aire romántico y soñador; estando presente por 24 cortas horas… tal vez más._

_-¡Hermione! –un certero abrazo la rodeó._

_-Hola, Ginn._

_-¡Feliz San Valentín! –la alegre pelirroja le dio una caja de tamaño mediano, envuelta en papel de regalo._

_-¡Ohhh, gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_-Jajajaja._

_Tal vez, incluso, era sólo por mera costumbre que a mediados del segundo mes del año nuestras mancilladas almas estaban siempre listas para disfrutar de una felicidad inaudita; con o sin compañía, los corazones alborozados y su fuerte latir nublaban las inconsistentes señales que una mente adormilada, por la súbita emoción, intentaba enviarnos._

_No importaba de quien se tratase… el ser humano siempre aceptaría el rayito de luz… así la más negra turbulencia se lo estuviese comiendo vivo._

_Hermione Granger tan sólo era parte de esta misma raza humana._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó una tercera voz- ¿Cuál es el famoso regalo que tan celosamente mi pequeña mantenía alejado de nosotros?_

_-¡Harry!_

_-Jajaja._

_La Premio Anual nunca sería capaz de abandonar la sólida amistad que tenía con la pequeña Weasley. A pesar de que últimamente había más distancia entre ellas, momentos como éste eran más que suficientes para llenarla de gozo y alegría, sintiéndose fuerte y completa._

_-¡Es cierto! Nunca nos quisiste decir qué le darías._

_-Bueno, hay cosas que se hacen sólo entre chicas ¿cierto, Herms? –una mirada cómplice le fue dirigida a la castaña, junto a una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Jaja. Muy cierto._

_-¿Dónde está Ron?_

_-¡Aquí!_

_¿Y qué importaban los tiempos? Verlos a todos juntos, riendo, felices, unidos… Eran el tipo de recuerdos que ella siempre querría mantener con ellos._

_-¡Primero Herms!_

_La forma en cómo se imaginaba su vida: plena, tranquila, alegre…_

_-"Tiempo, espacio y medimagia" ¡Oh, Harry, muchísimas gracias!... ¿Cómo sabías que estoy interesada en la medimagia?_

_-Pues… ¿por qué eres "tú"?_

_-Jajajaja…_

_Segura y querida al lado de ellos…_

_-¡Guau, Ron! –expresó su hermana- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –preguntó, claramente admirada ante la joya._

_-Pues… sé que es algo pequeño, pero… me pareció muy lindo y…_

_-Gracias –afirmó Hermione, colocándose la pulsera con su nombre grabado y algunos dijes con significado para ella._

_-Por nada –le correspondió su amigo, aliviado y tranquilo._

_Juntos…_

_-¡Ginn! –exclamó su hermano- ¡En verdad te luciste!_

_-Ginebra ¿cómo pretendes que yo…?_

_-Ah, ah, ah… -le negó la aludida- Ningún reproche, señorita._

_-Yo… -la castaña observó en pausas fortuitas al obsequio y su amiga- Es muy bonito… sólo espero no echarlo a perder._

_-Jajajaja –la risa fue general. Un completo set de maquillaje, acomodado en una bella esfera traslúcida, reposaba entre brillantes papeles rojos y dorados; a un lado de éste, un conjunto de ropa veraniega y algunos accesorios._

"_Por siempre juntos". Fue la promesa._

_-Y ahora… -la voz susurrante e infantil la sobresaltó a sus espaldas, sintiendo en seguida un escalofrío en su cuello- …esto se verá muy bien con tu pulsera._

_Los pensamientos de Herms se vieron sutilmente interrumpidos al percibir su obsequio. Con ligereza, rozó los grabados de la alhaja que Luna acababa de colocarle. Era del mismo color rojizo que su nuevo brazalete, de estrechas hebras entrelazándose sin mucha firmeza; con más dijes que luego Lovegood explicó pacientemente lo que representaban._

_-…uno de mis downyes, son como hadas chiquititas que te cuidan siempre… ¡Vaya! –se interrumpió Luna- Pero qué collar más bonito traes –el primer desconcierto de los presentes se convirtió en un mar de impresiones. Por su parte, Hermione se sintió claramente incómoda al sentir cómo su compañera extraía la larga cadena dorada de entre sus ropas, dejando ver el colgante de rosa._

_-E-es hermoso –mencionó Ginny, teniendo la joya entre sus manos, aún pendida del cuello de la gryffindor._

_-Gracias –susurró ella, con la mirada en el suelo._

_-¿Quién te lo dio? –Harry y Ron compungieron el rostro con culpabilidad y nerviosismo. Hacía mucho que habían olvidado la existencia de la gargantilla, e incluso, cuando en algún momento llegaron a preguntarse su destino, aseguraban que éste había desaparecido de la vida de su amiga._

_-P-pues… -Hermione cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Sus amigos más cercanos seguían mirándola, en un vano intento de saber si diría o no la verdad. Ella sólo volvió la mirada a sus compañeros- No lo sé –murmuró con pesadumbre-. Hace un tiempo que lo tengo… pero no sé cómo fue que llegó hasta mí. Sólo… no soy capaz de quitármelo._

_-Granger –Blaise Zabini se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos del grupo desde hacía unos minutos-. El profesor Dumbledore te llama, quiere que estés en tu torre en este preciso instante._

_Vacía el mar y arranca la tierra de su lugar._

_Nubla el sol y dale vida a la luna misma._

_-¡En dónde estabas! –el peligroso rugido del slytherin fue lo único que la recibió en su sala común. Y ella, no fue capaz de responder ante el confuso paso de los acontecimientos- ¡Te hice una pregunta! –Draco ya no fue capaz de controlar su ira, acercándose de forma oscura a su compañera, tomándola sin cuidado por los brazos, estrujándolos, sacudiéndola, haciendo que su frágil persona se encogiera ante su presencia tan cercana._

_-Draco._

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –la mente de la Premio Anual aún seguía asimilando con terrible lentitud su realidad. Blaise Zabini, aquél quien había creído dejar en uno de los pasillos, acababa de intervenir por ella… tal vez no con la misma intención que la castaña profundamente agradecía, pero al menos logrando salvarla de una catastrófica experiencia… así sea sólo por un rato._

_-Suéltala ya. Estaba con sus amigos._

_-No debes estar aquí –la siseante expresión del rubio le provocó un estremecimiento por su espalda. A Zabini no le levantaba la voz; se escuchaba claramente cómo la contenía, sólo para ella… De forma inconsciente, y con un irrefrenable apuro, repasó una y otra vez lo que había sido de su vida en esos últimos días, hallándole posible razón a esa brutalidad._

_Volvió a conectarse con su entorno al momento en que escuchó el ligero golpeteo del cuadro al cerrarse._

_Draco la soltó con brusquedad contra el suelo. Podía denotar el creciente miedo en los ojos de Granger, la inusitada sensación de impotencia… No, hacía tiempo que no percibía esa antigua fiereza que la caracterizaba, un orgullo siempre en alto y a la dignidad de por medio… Esa muchacha había quedado relegada tras la nimia imagen de una chiquilla perdida, incapaz de hallarle solución a lo desconocido, y sólo por eso escurrirse sin fuerzas hasta el suelo para llorar… La sola idea le producía asco._

_Hermione lo observó de pronto con otros ojos. Pareciendo mera espectadora de la rencilla, ajena a los moretones en sus brazos, a punzantes dolencias en su cabeza y la nebulosidad en su mirar._

_-¿Por qué te enojas?_

_-¿Desaparecer por más de cinco horas no te parece suficiente? –el grito proferido hacía sobreentender algo entre líneas… Maldita sea, lo había olvidado._

_-Lo lamento, no lo recordé…_

_-¡Maldición, Granger. Mejor dime de una buena vez que no te importa y así dejo de perder valioso tiempo contigo!_

_Draco, por más que Hermione y el resto insistieran en que ella ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor, le hacía revisiones periódicas; no le quitaba el ojo de encima al seguir teniendo la custodia de su compañera en sus manos; y muchas veces Hermione se sintió incómoda ante tantas atenciones._

_Pero él tenía sus razones, y con fundamento. Habían pasado semanas desde que Draco recibió una anónima amenaza en contra de su compañera de torre. Al principio hizo caso omiso, pero los mensajes seguían llegando sólo a él, fotografías de su compañera desde cualquier perspectiva, accidentes sin importancia que comenzaron a sucederle a ella… No supo si fue locura de la denigrante situación, lo que lo llevó a imaginarse cada acto como una amenaza para Hermione. Por eso comenzó a ser más estricto con ella; desde horarios hasta la revisión de su cuarto, no podía descansar con esas cartas que lo mantenían alerta._

_Pero la de aquella mañana fue el "plus", por su complejidad. Algunas cortas frases, un mismo mensaje: "Sigue en peligro", unas palabras agregadas al margen de la hoja: "Es hoy, AHORA, cuando ella muere", gotas de su sangre salpicadas en el sobre, una rosa marchita acompañando la escueta nota… y fijada a ésta, la pinza de metal negro con brillantes de la chica._

_Intenta canturrear algún color y teñir los matices de la brumosa soledad._

_En seguida él y sus amigos se pusieron a buscarla con ahínco; imposible que desapareciese de forma tan abrupta. Y es que la única razón por que los slytherin estuvieran tan preocupados por esa gryffindor, era que la aludida tenía un papel importante dentro de la batalla final… algo que ellos no lograban asimilar del todo, pero sí podían comprender su trascendente participación… Debían mantenerla con vida hasta que el momento justo llegase._

_-¿No sabes quién la envió? –el corto movimiento de negación de su compañero fue la única respuesta._

_-¿Entonces cómo puedes considerar que debemos tomar en serio esa nota? –le espetó Pansy Parkinson, deteniéndose en el acto._

_-"Más vale prevenir que lamentar"-susurró Zabini, pero Draco igual se detuvo para dar una contestación más certera y así poder compartir aquéllo que lo llenaba de dudas desde hacía semanas:_

_-Antes de este mensaje –susurró, levantando en el acto el pedazo de pergamino, la rosa y la pinza-, llegó otro un poco más largo de lo que normalmente mandaban. Ahí venían algunos informes de Mayá y… no sé cómo –intentó aclarar, más para sí mismo que para el resto-, una copia de la carta de Voldemort._

_-Momento ¿te refieres a "esa" carta?_

_-Donde se aclara el último objetivo del Señor Tenebroso, su búsqueda de la diosa y lo que Ella tiene que ver con todo esto, sí –afirmó vagamente._

_-La carta fue destruida._

_-¡Por eso precisamente es que estoy tan alterado, Nott!_

_-Draco…_

_-Si alguien la encuentra antes que nosotros, y ya está enterado de lo que Ella significa... –la pausa, puesta con propósito por el rubio, obligaba a sus compañeros a terminar por discernir aquella situación tan asfixiante._

_Y sin una palabra más de por medio, los chicos se separaron para seguirla buscando._

_Pretende que arrullas a la bestia,_

_ensaya a esconder el infinito._

_Hermione seguía aturdida; sobándose inconscientemente sus brazos, llenos de moretones provocados por su compañero. La cabeza le seguía punzando y las lágrimas no paraban. Así el color en sus mejillas hubiera vuelto, y la cetrina palidez de su antes estado enfermizo no tuviera asomo, el cuerpo de la chica seguía débil; sintiéndose cansada durante todo el día, soñando incoherencias más espeluznantes que hacían de sus noches algo incómodo… no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo._

_Porque sí. Hermione Granger sentía que la muerte le estaba pisando los talones desde hacía meses; burlándose de ella, golpeándole la espalda con problemas y más problemas de una manera que sólo a ésta le podría parecer graciosa._

_-¿Niña?_

_Una vacía sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que él se levantara, intranquilo, al notar la luz encendida en la sala. Hermione no pasaba por alto su preocupación; conocía bien al slytherin como para saber de sus desplantes de furia, los que sólo aparecían en situaciones de extrema delicadeza que él no pudiera controlar, habiendo acumulado con anterioridad muchos otros tragos amargos._

_-Deberías estar en la cama –un escalofrío, perfectamente percibido por su compañero, se apoderó de ella al momento de hacerle recordar sus sueños-. Ven, que ya es tarde._

_-Noo –murmuró con un sollozo ahogado, apenas logrando sacar un poco de voz para hacerse entender._

_Y Draco Malfoy respiró profundo varias veces antes de acercarse a ella y sentirse capaz de lidiar con su pequeña niña, protegiéndola de los monstruos imaginarios que saldrían en cualquier momento a atacarla…_

_-"Tal vez protegerla de mí mismo,… –pensó- …del mismísimo Demonio"._

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Wow, wow! Momento –Pansy se zafó con presteza del fuerte agarre y colocó una prudente distancia entre ellos- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le reprochó al notar un leve enrojecimiento en su brazo.

-¡Te he estado buscando por horas y anoche no te vi en la batalla! –Harry respiraba desaforadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ah ¿entonces te crees con el derecho de controlar mi vida? Ve y hazle eso a tu novia, que tú y yo no tenemos nada.

-Estabas con ellos ¿verdad?

-Te lo repito, Potter; eso no te incumbe.

-¿Estabas luchando con los malditos mortífagos? –la slytherin sólo se cruzó de brazos- ¡RESPONDE!

-No me grites.

-¡Y cómo no quieres que lo haga si sé que estás de su lado!

-No estoy del lado de nadie.

-¡A mí no me vuelves a engañar!

-Ambos sabemos que no soy capaz de mentirte.

-No, Pans –con el respirar agitado, el gryffindor se alejó aún más de ella-, eso me has hecho creer todo este tiempo; que a pesar de tu frialdad e hipocresía he logrado ser alguien importante para ti… pero sabes que está mal.

-No…

-Déjame terminar -la interrumpió, elevando la voz-. Ya no soporto el que me mantengas alejado de tu vida; nunca sé qué es lo que realmente haces cuando no estás conmigo ¡ni una sola vez correspondes la confianza que yo te tengo!

- Espera…

-¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy contigo; ando con Ginny, sabes que sigo con ella y no haces nada al respecto!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, pedirte que la dejes?

-¡Tal vez!

-No lo harías.

-Por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas.

-Sabemos que no tienes el valor de abandonarla; tu complejo de héroe te lo impide.

-¡Maldición, Pans, hablo en serio!

A pasos sigilosos, la slytherin se fue acercando a Harry; tomó su rostro entre las manos, haciendo que una jugase con su cabello y la otra recorriera sus facciones, tranquilizándolo poco a poco.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo darte y lo sabes. Ya habíamos hablado sobre mi vida y te dije que tú no puedes inmiscuirte en ella, sería peligroso…

-¿Hablar te refieres a gritarme sin permitir que yo interrumpiera tu monólogo? –le espetó con sarcasmo.

-Potter… yo sólo te pido que respetes esa parte mía y que confíes en mí.

-No debería estar aquí…

-Tal vez no debes –le dijo con rudeza-, pero quieres. Y yo seguiré a tu lado hasta que te canses de mí y seas capaz de afrontar tú solito lo que has decidido como vida.

-Ja, y tú eres la sacrificada ¿no? –se burló mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

Parkinson sonrió internamente al notar que el enojo ya se le había pasado, enorgulleciéndose del poder que aún tenía sobre el chico, pues ello significaba que en verdad le importaba a él.

-¡Hey! que no es nada sencillo lidiar con el Gran Harry Potter.

-Pero a ti te encantan los retos –una enorme sonrisa fue su respuesta, y él, gustoso, cubrió esa alegría con sus labios, queriendo absorber eso "poco" que ella podía brindarle.

_Petulante y orgullosa,_

_llega a la puerta de tu hogar._

_Sin silenciar, acaso, sus pasos,_

_más ruidosos que la andanza a pleno sol._

_Sólo cubierta por su negro albornoz,_

_ocultando en su sombra_

_su rostro y vacía voz._

_Ningún respeto le brinda a su labor,_

_creyendo un juego_

_lo que para nosotros significa la perdición._

* * *

-¿Dumbledore?

La profesora McGonagall miraba con abatimiento al director. Todos seguían entre los pasillos de San Mungo, negándose a salir y olvidar lo sucedido: la muerte de un ser querido.

-No puede ser…

-Señor… lo mejor es que usted vaya a descansar…

-No –le interrumpió-. Ahora más que nunca debo poner atención a estas catástrofes.

-Albus –le habló con la confianza que se tenían desde siempre-, no fue culpa de nadie que ella…

-No es sólo por eso, Minerva. Lo que intento decir es que me descuidé al seguir falsas pistas… me descuidé y descuidé al resto por mis errores –luego de un prolongado silencio, Dumbledore volvió a hablar-. Minerva, debemos regresar al castillo. Hay que reunir a la Orden del Fénix en seguida; necesito que les mandes una lechuza urgente. También hay que ver la seguridad de Hogwarts… Fudge no nos ayudará con esto… habrá que intentar contactar a Percy Weasley.

-¿P-Percy? –mencionó McGonagall, deteniendo su marcha- ¿pero… estás seguro que…?

-Él nos puede ayudar, yo lo sé –le interrumpió-. Y en la cena… tenemos que notificar a nuestros alumnos la situación; incluso creo pertinente mencionarles las muertes de sus compañeros.

-¡Albus…! –la profesora estaba más que alterada con la situación. Tantas cosas suscitadas en una noche, que… Luego de haber visto el frágil cuerpo de Hermione Granger en esa camilla… No, su viejo corazón no podría con otra impresión.

-Mi alma sabe más que nadie que me encantaría evitarles esta guerra a nuestros chicos… pero ahora está tan cerca, que sería más bien una imprudencia intentar ocultarlos de la realidad. Recuerda, Minerva: un próximo ataque, y Hogwarts cierra por tiempo indefinido.

-Nuestro colegio es de los lugares más seguros que un mago podría encontrar en la batalla –le refutó- ¡Es injusta esta amenaza!

-Fudge está alterado, como todos. No seríamos la única escuela en tal situación; recuerda que ya muchas no están funcionando… Señorita Weasley –llamó a su alumna, al encontrarla por su camino-, necesito que reúna a sus compañeros. Debemos regresar a Hogwarts.

-Ppero, Profesor… -la quebrada voz de Ginny no pudo proseguir con algún alegato para poder quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo más. Su rostro estaba enmarcado en un rictus de sentimientos contenidos, pareciendo más bien un fantasma rondando este mundo.

-Es necesario, señorita Weasley. San Mungo ya no es muy seguro –luego de ver un ligero asentimiento en su alumna. Los mayores siguieron su marcha al vestíbulo principal, para encontrarse con el resto.

* * *

-Está en peligro –fue el ácido saludo de ella, seguido por el sonoro golpe de la gran puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Granger.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No lo saben, pero está en una especie de coma terminal –apuró atropelladamente.

-Se supone que sólo la curarían de la maldición…

-¡Pues no! –gritó con desespero- …Al parecer no hay cura.

El líder del grupo, quien se mantuvo callado durante la corta conversación, tenía desviada la mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea; y sin mirar a sus colegas, habló por vez primera:

-¿Desde el ataque de Bellatrix?

-Sí.

-¿Y no hay nada que los sanadores hayan podido hacer?

-No. Al parecer ella comenzó con una gran pérdida de sangre y energía mágica, lograron mantenerla estable, aunque ya no despierta… y según notificaron se está muriendo.

-¿Cuánto consideran que le queda?

-Sobrevivió la noche, que era lo más preocupante; ahora dicen que… -la pelinegra respiró profundo- …si su organismo es fuerte puede ser que hasta quince días, no más.

-Quince días… -el chico se quedó pensativo- Es muy pronto.

-Lo sé, pero pensé en que tal vez podamos alargarle la vida y…

-¡Pil! –la interrumpió otro de sus compañeros- ¡No estarás hablando en serio!

-¡Por supuesto que sí; sabes que la necesitamos!

-¡Pero es arriesgado…!

-¡Silencio! Sabes que ese método implica sacrificio.

-Sólo temporal; sería mucha pérdida de energía, pero los aquí presentes reconocemos que a ti no te afectaría demasiado –concluyó ella con simpleza.

-Daimon, es lo mejor; la necesitamos para la batalla final…

-En la guerra ella terminará muriendo ¿por qué alargar el momento?

-Lo que tú pretendes es zafarte del compromiso. Terminarás matándola, todos lo sabemos.

-Pues sinceramente prefiero no tener que ver con eso –le espetó con molestia- ¿Es que no lo han visto? La magia de Granger está conectada a la mía, el Director ya lo confirmó, y si algo le pasa a ella, me afecta a mí.

-Sin Granger, Potter no alcanzará si quiera a Voldemort. Sabes que sus tropas son mucho más poderosas ¡Viste la forma en cómo pelearon ayer!

-¿Y Potter?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, confundida por el brusco cambio de tema.

-Estás encargada de él ¿Cómo está? –le aclaró Torm- ¿Lo ves listo… fuerte, preparado?

-¡Ni que fuera su niñera!

-¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto? –volvieron a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-, sobre Granger.

Un prolongado silencio se hizo en la estancia.

-¿Estabas de nuevo con él?

-Esos son mis asuntos.

-¡Pil! Sólo debes cuidar que esté listo para cuando llegue el momento ¡no enrollarte con…!

-¡BASTA! –rugió- Una última advertencia, a todos –aclaró, observando con atención a cada uno de sus compañeros-; ninguno tiene el derecho de preguntarme lo que sucede con Potter en nuestros encuentros. Así como Daimon no menciona en absoluto lo que realmente está sucediendo entre Granger y él, creo tener el mismo derecho.

-Pero…

-Al principio me negué a la misión, y ustedes insistieron. Se percataron, y muy a tiempo, de lo que comenzaba a suceder conmigo, mas nunca detuvieron el rumbo de los hechos. Al contrario de reprochármelo, se veían aliviados con notar que por vez primera me había alejado de Donovan.

-Pil, sabes que ni tú ni yo podremos pensar en un futuro con nuestras "ocultas"-ironizó Daimon- relaciones.

-Nunca se me ha olvidado.

-En ese caso…

-¡No puedes permitir que siga con él! –interrumpió Bil.

-En ningún momento ella ha descuidado su trabajo ni la misión, Potter puede estar claramente mejor preparado si comparte tiempo con Pil… además –observó al chico-, tú mismo fuiste quien comentó que esa unión le hacía bien a ella… Yo no lo veo más que puros beneficios –terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y volviendo al tema… -declaró, Torm- creo que debemos comenzar a planear nuestra despedida.

-Definitivamente –distrajo Bil, más calmado-. Deseo irme "con estilo" de este lugar –las risas generales fueron compartidas por la mayoría del grupo... sólo la mayoría, no todos.

* * *

_-¿Nombre?_

_-Tom Marvolo Riddle –soltó apenas en un susurro, con enojo contenido._

_-Tom… Tom… mmm ¡Ah, claro… Thomas! –la señora, ya de edad avanzada, observó por vez primera al escuálido niño del otro lado del mostrador; con una sonrisa de gruesos labios pintados en un rojo brillante, la mirada cansada tras unas gafas de carey color marrón y el alborotado pelo rubio mínimamente sujeto con una pequeña dona._

_-No –respondió el infante de tan sólo diez años, con el ceño fruncido –Sólo… Tom –repitió, bajando la mirada._

_-Ja ja ja –una lenta resonancia, que hizo un sube y baja en el ancho tórax de la señora, fue lo que el pequeño logró interpretar como una risa… y odió el sonido-. Muy bien, "sólo Tom", aquí tienes –el pequeño Riddle recibió un paquetito envuelto en papel estraza- ¡Y mucha suerte! Ja ja ja… -ese sonido… su único deseo era arrebatárselo, callarla…_

_-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!_

_-¡Traigan una ambulancia, rápido!_

_¿Y ahora dirás que la oscuridad resguarda un poco de luz?_

* * *

-¿Sucede algo? –unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, a la altura de su cuello; él, mecánicamente, entrelazó su mano derecha entre esos pequeños y finos dedos de piel nívea- Necesitas descansar –susurró ella con voz apagada a su oído, brindándole una sutil caricia.

-Deja –reaccionó Harry, levantándose al instante y alejándose lo más que podía de esa chica.

-Potter…

-¿Por qué me sigues llamando por mi apellido? –…y Harry explotó. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien y ella siempre era la indicada para hacerlo, pues le aguantaba sus desplantes, soportaba en silencio sus gritos… Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero Pansy tenía razón al autonombrarse "su desahogo"… por llamarlo de forma amable.

Pansy ni siquiera se inmutó en lo más mínimo al recibir una vez más la furia del gryffindor, una faceta totalmente desconocida para el resto del mundo por parte de su más grande héroe. No, tampoco era que se estuviese sometiendo a él, ella nunca fue dirigida por alguien más y ésta no era la excepción… sólo lo hacía porque era lo poco que ella podía ofrecerle, siendo que dentro de su consumida vida, desprovista de plenitud y mayores esperanzas, era consciente que Él nunca podría ser parte de la misma… o al menos ella nunca se lo permitiría… no al saber que alguien más podría brindarle la tranquilidad y felicidad anheladas por él.

-Debes calmarte.

-¿Estás loca? –le gritó- ¡Mientras mi mejor amiga ya no está conmigo lo mejor es calmarme! –el chico rechazó con un fiero movimiento la mano que intentaba alcanzar su mejilla- ¿Por qué ella, por qué nosotros?

-_Heroem_… -le llamó, apenas en un susurro. Harry detuvo en seguida su enojo al reconocer el apelativo, pasando de la ira a la impotencia.

-Pans, yo… -de pronto su mente había quedado en blanco, reconociendo su error y no sabiendo cómo recompensarlo- …perdóname –le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza, llenando su rostro de besos para borrar la expresión de desasosiego que lo enmarcaba. Siempre terminaba odiándose luego de gritarle, a sabiendas que él representaba su única debilidad. Ella nunca le compartía sus secretos, deberes con la vida ni frustraciones, pero su mirada zafiro le platicaba que debía tener fortaleza para lo que fuera a lo que ella se dedicase… y él sólo la apagaba con sus simplezas repentinas.

-"Pil –escuchó en su mente-, debes regresar. La batalla ha comenzado".

Pansy se fue zafando del presto agarre del chico; le dedicó una última mirada, un último beso y se alejo del lugar.

"El niño que vivió" sintió de pronto la nulidad en su vida. Respiró profundamente unas dos veces para no derrumbarse ahí mismo… faltaba poco, él lo sabía; la verdadera lucha ya no debía tardar…

* * *

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

Severus Snape le dio la espalda a su ahijado por un momento, mientras se servía un poco de whisky de fuego en un vaso de cristal. Degustó la ardiente bebida con templanza, permitiéndose paladearla una y otra vez, sin prisas.

-No es difícil, Draco –comentó por fin-. La maldición la atacó y fuerte… por ello su pérdida excesiva de sangre y energía.

-Pero dices que no es todo…

-Exacto –prosiguió el profesor-. ¿Recuerdas el ritual que se le hizo a la señorita Granger; por enero, más o menos? –recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Pues bien, lo que ahorita le está sucediendo a ella significa sólo el actuar de esa maldición.

-Pero la atacaron…

-Activaron el hechizo, que es diferente –Snape se levantó de su lugar para inspeccionar algunos pergaminos-. Ella no es de sangre limpia –procuró, siendo sutil en el tema-, por lo que se necesitaba de tiempo para permitir que su organismo absorbiera la magia negra; por esa razón todos estos meses ha estado delicada –Draco frunció el ceño-. También se necesitaba de luna llena para poner en marcha el maleficio, y… -volteó hacia el amplio ventanal abierto de par en par- ahí está –terminó con desafecto, señalando el satélite.

-"Daimon –interrumpieron sus pensamientos-, se nos requiere en el Cuarto Oscuro. Nuestra solicitud de Reto ha sido aprobada".

Draco se levantó ofuscado, haciendo demasiado ruido para esa simple acción. Snape dejó entrever una sutil sonrisa, reconociéndose autor del ahora disturbio del chico. Sabía más o menos lo que él hacía, y era consciente de que, en esta última racha, los problemas se le acumulaban con desparpajo.

-Sólo un poco más –le mencionó, antes del azote que sus fuerzas provocaron en la puerta de roble-. Aguanta un poco más…

* * *

Una chica vestida con un short y chaquetilla negros de cuero de dragón, caminaba por el solitario pasillo de la casona. Se ajustaba los guantes color plata, con los tacones de sus botas resonando a cada paso. Su larga cabellera negra se sostenía en una cola de caballo alta, de su cadera pendía un cinturón plateado con bolsillos que resguardaban algunas herramientas… incluyendo su varita.

En el siguiente cruce sus compañeros se juntaron con ella; dos hombres a cada lado suyo y otros dos detrás. Vestían un traje negro de látex y cuero, guantes y botas de trabajo, el cinturón junto a sus respectivas armas. Al final del camino los esperaba su líder. Se colocaron la capa de viaje y su máscara de mortífago antes de ingresar.

Entraron al recinto con gracia y sus capas ondeando detrás. Los recibieron un conjunto de gritos, alardes y despilfarros verbales… no les importó. El lugar era un enorme anfiteatro en Verona, que entre sus ruinas aguantaba a más de 30,000 mortífagos. La resonancia de un enorme gong acalló el barullo.

-¡Mis leales súbditos! –comenzó el Lord- ¡Que entre sus filas se encuentran los más valientes magos y brujas del reino mágico, quienes desean con fervor un mejor mundo para nuestras generaciones puras herederas! –alabaron sus palabras con un ensordecedor grito de pasión por la causa- ¡Sabemos que se encuentra cerca la culminación de nuestro triunfo, sabemos que nuestros enemigos no tienen el poder suficiente para vencer a nuestra fuerza oscura! –el ruido a estas alturas era ensordecedor- Sin embargo… nuestra visita a Hogwarts nos hizo percatarnos de ciertos personajes peculiares… y con esa advertencia NO quiero errores en la verdadera lucha. Por ello saben que necesito a los mejores a mi lado ¡y que ese lugar se lo ganan con sudor y sangre! –el público acalló- Esta noche fue aceptada la solicitud de Reto de seis de sus compañeros... quienes pretenden vencer a mis mejores súbditos… -murmuró con una mueca sarcástica.

Enseguida, del lado contrario del lugar, salieron con el rostro descubierto Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dominique Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange, Crabbe y Goyle padres.

-Recuerden –mencionó el Lord-, la batalla es a muerte. Sólo los que sobrevivan serán los que estén a mi lado.

Con estas últimas palabras, se dirigió a su asiento, junto a otros súbditos.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa, caminando en un ir y venir constante y frenético, refregándose las manos con fuerza una y otra vez sobre su regazo, sintiendo cómo el frío sudor de éstas le hacía más difícil los movimientos; sus ojos no paraban de echar rápidos vistazos a la entrada de su Sala Común, su cuerpo presentaba ligeros espasmos y la piel pálida comprobaba su perturbación. Saberse de una enfermedad incurable, de la que no se tenía conocimiento alguno, y luego haberse enterado de la fatídica realidad de Draco –a la que nunca hizo caso- era más de lo que su agitado corazón pudiera soportar.

A estas alturas ¿qué importaban la guerra y sus desaires? Aunque siempre soñó con un mundo libre, donde la gente ya no temiera a la mención de Voldemort, que disfrutaran de la vida como debieran… ahora se le presentaba un dilema: Draco, SU Draco, estaba del Lado Oscuro… nunca creyó lo contrario, pero de eso a comprobarlo… le producía un temor indescriptible.

Inconscientemente, su mirada se dirigió con prudencia al cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea: un retrato pintado de Draco y ella en el jardín, cerca del lago. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por sus labios al recordar cuánto le costó convencer al chico para la realización de la pintura, y cuando ella se creyó derrotada, el rubio la sorprendió con traer al mejor artista de la época para el trabajo. Ahora entendía sus detalles… él estaba enterado de su estado mucho antes que ella misma... lo más seguro es que él creyera suficiente castigo el sufrir con la enfermedad y le tuviera lástima a su patética realidad… Los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Siguió observando el cuadro: ambos sentados en el pasto, a la sombra de un árbol, Draco con las piernas cruzadas y ella en una posición desenfadada y las piernas apenas flexionadas; él abrazándola por detrás, con sus manos acariciándole la cintura y su mentón ligeramente recargado sobre su hombro derecho; ella recargándose en su cuerpo, la cabeza ladeada para dar cabida al rubio y sus manos sobre las de él… su derecha él la sostenía sutilmente; los rayos de sol que lograron atravesarse por entre la copa del árbol, le daban un toque celestial a la obra… sobre todo a él; ella mostraba una mirada diáfana y sonreía con sosiego, los ojos de él parecían penetrar al observador y su boca se curvaba de lado… como si escondiera un secreto, uno grande; en seguida el retrato se movía, haciendo ver que el chico le daba un pequeño beso en su mandíbula, apenas debajo de sus labios, y ella soltaba una ligera risa.

…Lo amaba. Ésa era su única realidad ahora.

Tal vez la hizo sufrir por cinco largos años –y aún así, él siempre le importó-, pero… cada nueva experiencia que rememoraba, lograba borrar parte del pasado… Ya no sabría si algún día, tal vez, él lograra aceptarla y quererla como ella lo hacía con él… ya no podría soñar con un futuro a su lado… Aunque todo lo que el chico había hecho en ese año… cómo la apoyó, la defendió, la cuidó, la mimó, la hizo sentirse querida –a pesar de sus ideales-; los regalos, las sorpresas, sus detalles… Él debía merecer lo mejor… ella sólo quería recompensarlo…

_-La fuente de poder…_

Se estremeció al recordarlo, pero se percató de que era lo único que él deseaba con fervor; todavía lograba escuchar su tono de impotencia y desespero al mencionarlo… El poder sólo le serviría para una cosa: alcanzar los objetivos de su bando, lo sabía…

La chica ya estaba parada en medio de la sala, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración algo agitada; intentó calmarse, suspirando de vez en cuando, para poner en orden sus ideas.

…Era arriesgado.

-Bien –murmuró bajito-, si eso quieres… es lo que tendrás –volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, en una expresión de concentración-. Te demostraré que yo sí te amo, a pesar de todo… -abrió los ojos, y posó su sollozante mirada en el cuadro… en la imagen de Draco- Nunca volverás a dudar de mis sentimientos.


	10. En nombre de la rosa

NUEVO CAPÍTULO (25 de noviembre, 2012): Les pido a quienes ya eran lectores, vuelvan a leer la historia completa. Cambié detalles casi imperceptibles, manteniendo lo que ustedes conocen, pero logrando que su estructura sea uniforme y no queden cabos sueltos a su término.

* * *

**10.- EN NOMBRE DE LAS ROSA.**

Nadie podría reconocer el momento exacto de su inicio, pero la guerra, entre batalla y batalla, ya era inminente. Lord Voldemort procuraba arrasar con cuanto pueblo muggle divisara cercano a los lindes del mundo mágico. Los valientes a la causa llegaban, ya sea en grupos ordenados junto al cuerpo de aurores, o como guardianes anónimos que caían por la defensa de sus seres más queridos.

La Escolta del Dragón llegó a aparecerse en pocas batallas, pero siempre las más importantes. Desde su reconocimiento ante la sociedad, los integrantes más sabios sólo rememoraban un viejo cuento de niños, donde una escolta perteneciente a la guardia del último dragón vivo, se encarnecía en las más temibles batallas para mantener el equilibrio pertinente en el mundo, donde su amo pudiera seguir subsistiendo como el último de su especie… Los más viejos no sabrían decir si esa historia tenía algo de verdad, pero con su experiencia acumulada, podían asegurar que incluso los mitos se creaban por algún hecho cierto.

* * *

El artículo por fin estaba listo. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se decidió a hacerlo… y frente a ella estaba su creación. Ahora debía calcular con cuidado los tiempos.

El organismo de Draco debía estar preparado para recibir una nueva carga de energía ajena a la propia… Lo más seguro era que él cumpliera con su misión antes de que terminara el año escolar, pero debía saber la fecha…

-Bien, Hermione –se decía a sí misma-. Ya sabes que morirás en sus manos, eso no hay duda. Lo más propio para él es que mi muerte no se sepa al instante, por lo que deberá alejarme sin causar sospechas… –se acarició el mentón en actitud concentrada- Pero mi horario es muy apretado, además de que Harry y Ron están conmigo prácticamente todo el tiempo… sólo estoy sola en intervalos de máximo media hora… ¡a excepción de cuando estoy en la Sala! Imposible –negó con la cabeza-; así Draco sería el único sospechoso y no queremos eso… Vamos, vamos… -iba caminando en vueltas por su habitación con el ceño fruncido- ¡Las salidas a Hogsmade! –se detuvo- Ahora sólo sobra una por los tiempos que se viven –murmuraba atropelladamente-. Todos los alumnos se irán; él se queda, yo me quedo, y todo listo… o no –sacó de su mochila unos pergaminos, la lista de los alumnos que irían a la excursión- Draco irá… entonces regresa temprano porque yo me quedaré… a menos que de último momento… no, debe ir para no levantar sospechas… Bien –concluyó-, Draco va a Hogsmade, yo me quedo, él regresa temprano y… ya pasa eso; fácilmente sus amigos pueden darle la coartada. Sí, eso debe ser porque no hay otro tiempo largo –sonríe al descifrar la incógnita- ¡Y será el 5 de junio! –pero su sonrisa de triunfo se le borró al instante- ¿Va a matarme en su cumpleaños? –Hermione estaba pasmada.

* * *

-Draco, sólo nos queda una salida a Hogsmade; será tu última oportunidad –el aludido pareció no hacer caso.

-Draco… ¡Draco!

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió molesto.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-Y sí te escuché… -Pansy sabía lo que le sucedía a su compañero, pero él lo había decidido así y les hizo jurar que debían seguir con ese plan, pase lo que pase… Después de todo, sus razones eran válidas.

-Vamos, Draco… No sería la primera vez…

_He aprendido a identificar_

_tu aroma,_

_tus suaves manos,_

_tu divertida risa,_

_tu apacible voz;_

_todos mis sentidos_

_se encuentran atentos a ti._

-Juré protegerla… ése era el objetivo desde un principio.

-No, Draco. El objetivo siempre ha sido otro y proteger a Granger era sólo un efecto secundario –el rubio la miró de mal modo- ¡Es la verdad!

-Era mi objetivo.

-Bien, como quieras… -le espetó molesta- pero ya lo habíamos acordado, así es que prepárate.

* * *

-Es la única posibilidad, Hermione… -la chica respiró profundo y prosiguió con su monólogo- Entonces, el hechizo debe tardar mínimo nueve meses… haré que dure doce y así no tengo dudas –se arremangó el suéter del uniforme y con su varita comenzó a formar grandes círculos que la encerraran a ella, en un hechizo no verbal.

Con ello debía lograr ubicar parte de su alma en el artefacto; de ese modo, justo al momento de su muerte, un pedazo de ella (la parte mágica) la reconocería y se encapsularía en el dije; el resto (la parte muggle) se combinaría con la de su homicida (quien esperaba fuera Draco), y de ese modo iría acostumbrando al cuerpo de él a la esencia de ella, para evitarle un fuerte desbalance cuando el momento llegara. Si no se equivocaba, al momento en que Draco recibiera su parte mágica, el lado muggle de ella ya estaría tan combinado con el alma del chico, que se desintegraría; pero a su fuerza mágica eso no iría a sucederle, pues estaría encerrada en la gema y sin posibilidad de mezclarse… bien pudo haber hecho lo contrario, sólo que ella quería que el rubio atesorara una parte exclusivamente de ella.

_Porque cada mañana_

_espero con ansias tu saludo,_

_porque todos los días_

_me embriago con tu perfume,_

_porque siempre_

_lucho por verte otro segundo._

Cuando todo estuvo listo, venía la parte más difícil… hacérselo llegar en la fecha precisa: doce meses después del asesinato.

* * *

Eran principios de junio y el castillo estaba particularmente desolado. Luego del ataque a Hogwarts, la mayor parte del alumnado regresó con su familia, por petición del mismo director; la gran escuela dejó de ser un recinto de enseñanza para transformarla en un búnker de batalla. Los pocos pasos que se escuchaban en el sonoro eco de las paredes desoladas marcaban un ritmo apurado, sigiloso, tal vez miedoso.

Draco Malfoy era de los pocos habitantes de su colegio. A los alumnos mayores de edad se les permitió quedarse; y a algunos compañeros de sexto, sólo por razones especiales. Draco y Hermione poseían esas "razones especiales" para el director.

_Nunca podría cansarme de ti,_

_¡qué importa si me quieres o me odias!_

_Si hablamos o callamos..._

_riamos o lloremos,_

_siempre estaré junto a ti._

* * *

-¿Daimon?

-Me niego a creerlo.

-Sabes que es la única teoría que concuerda con los hechos.

-Una teoría MUY descabellada.

-Pero concuerda…

-¡Pero no tiene fundamentos!

-Daimon…

-¿Un niño, Pil? ¿De verdad me quieres convencer de la existencia de un niño? –sus compañeros no saben cómo responderle- ¡Si me creyera el cuento del niño, eso nos dejaría abiertas muchas más incógnitas!

-Niño o no, esa magia de la que habló Dumledore está acabando con Hermione.

-Es sólo la enfermedad.

-¡Daimonion, por favor! Niño, enfermedad o circunstancias ¡no importa! Granger está muriendo, te tardaste mucho en decidir si debías usar el sacrificio con ella, ahora es demasiado tarde para salvarla un tiempo más.

* * *

-Harry, Ron… ¿pueden venir un momento, por favor? –Los chicos alcanzaron a su amiga y, al estar los tres, Hermione los dirigió a un aula abandonada.

-¿Qué sucede, Herms? –preguntó Harry intrigado y algo temeroso, luego de que la gryffindor asegurara la puerta y le echara un hechizo insonorizador, para en seguida colocar sobre una butaca una pequeña caja envuelta en papel verde nacarado.

-Chicos… -ella se encontraba nerviosa- necesito su ayuda en algo.

-¿En qué, Mione?

-Miren, es un favor muy grande… juro que si yo pudiera hacerlo no los molestaría, pero los necesito… y en serio que es lo último que les pido así…

-¿Qué es? –Hermione respiró profundo, sabía que eso iba a ser difícil.

-Necesito que le entreguen un paquete a alguien para cuando yo muera… -la reacción no se hizo esperar: Ron palideció y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, Harry desvió su mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-No digas eso, Hermione… Tú no vas a morir.

-Tú mismo escuchaste a los sanadores y doctores, Harry.

- Dijeron que tu enfermedad no tenía cura, no que fueras a morir.

-¡Sí, y debe de haber una solución! Todavía no saben bien lo que te sucede…

-¡SUFICIENTE! Ambos están conscientes de que he hecho hasta lo imposible por curarme, pero ya los escucharon: con el maleficio no hay vuelta atrás; ¡así es que les pido que acepten la realidad de una buena vez! –ambos chicos bajaron la mirada- No se sientan culpables; ustedes siempre me cuidaron.

-Pues no fue suficiente –comentó Harry, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Claro que sí… sólo que hay cosas que no podemos evitar. Vamos, háganlo por mí… necesito que me apoyen… -luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ron, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por su rostro, le volvió a preguntar sobre su encargo.

-Necesito que se lo entreguen a Malfoy…

-¡QUÉ! –interrumpió Ron- ¡Qué le quieres dar a ese estúpido!

-Él no es ningún estúpido –susurró Hermione con ira contenida-. Para su información él me ha estado cuidando en este año ¡y si no fuera por él ya habría muerto desde hace mucho!

-¿Pero por qué a él… y por qué luego de… ya sabes? –le dijo Harry.

-El por qué son asuntos personales, y después de mi muerte porque es un regalo para su próximo cumpleaños, y yo ya no viviré para dárselo.

-¿Acaso piensas que ya no estarás para ese tiempo…

-Momento… -interrumpió Ron- ¿Tú estás gravemente enferma y te estás preocupando por su próximo regalo de cumpleaños?

-Es algo que quiero que él tenga, pero debe ser hasta su cumpleaños… yo sé mis razones –reiteró al notar la indignación de sus amigos.

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo personal que sólo él debe saber –al notar la mirada curiosa de Ron, agregó-. Y está hechizado para que sólo hasta el 5 de junio del próximo año el dueño pueda abrirlo –el pelirrojo lanzó un bufido de exaspero.

-Pero ¿por qué nosotros, Herms? –preguntó Harry, claramente incómodo con la situación.

-Son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar… -nadie dijo nada por un rato- Entonces… ¿me ayudarán? –Ron cruzó los brazos con enfado y lanzó otro bufido, Harry soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a limpiar sus gafas; Hermione sólo sonrió y abrazó a sus dos amigos.

* * *

_Mis latidos son más fuertes,_

_mi pulso se acelera,_

_mi respiración es discontinua,_

_mi mente se nubla_

_de cualquier pensamiento razonable._

Necesitaba una esperanza. Harry Potter necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas una maldita esperanza.

_Deseaba unas cálidas y delgadas manos que escondiesen su asustado rostro._

Por eso tomó sin pensar la oportunidad de hallar la cura para la enfermedad de su amiga.

_Deseaba que esas delgadas manos acariciasen sus cabellos tan ligeramente como para confundirlas dentro de un sueño._

Por eso se envalentonó a comenzar _su_ batalla final por una acción egoísta y poco heroica para la sociedad mágica.

_Deseaba… deseaba… la deseaba cerca._

Por eso cuando vio a su último pensamiento dentro del terreno enemigo, toda su determinación para recuperar a su amiga se esfumó en un soplo frío, sustituyéndola por el miedo irrefrenable de perder esos ojos zafiro que realmente jamás poseyó.

…_No tan cerca, no ahora, ¡no ahí!_

Y por ese rostro pálido y mirada pasmada dirigidos a ella, Pansy Parkinson supo que el momento culminante de su misión había llegado: Harry Potter debía ser protegido por una noche más.


End file.
